Tormenta
by Tess-chan
Summary: Kuroko estaba atrapado en una vida que no quería, prisionero en su jaula; pero decidió cambiar su destino… A Kagami nada lo ataba, pero buscaba un sitio donde su existencia no fuera rechazada; y comenzó un viaje… Eran opuestos. Enemigos. Debían odiarse, pero la fortuna colisionó sus caminos. Y estalló la tormenta. Una tormenta tan violenta que partió el mundo de ambos en dos. UA
1. Huida y Encuentro

_Descargo: Kuroko no Basket y sus personajes le pertenecen a Fujimaki Tadatoshi, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

 **Capítulo 1:**

 **Huida y Encuentro**

 _ **Érase una vez un ángel y un demonio que sujetaron un hueso de la suerte entre los dedos.**_

 _ **Y su chasquido partió el mundo en dos.**_

 _ **(**_ **Laini Taylor** _ **, Días de Sangre y Resplandor)**_

El dolor que le recorría el costado derecho era terrible: una agonía punzante e igual de quemante que tomar una brasa ardiente entre los dedos, pero veinte veces más intensa. Sí, era un sufrimiento espantoso, y por más que intentara hacer presión sobre la herida o buscar una mejor posición para acomodarse, éste no desistía ni un poco, por el contrario, parecía ir aumentando paulatinamente.

Mordiéndose con fuerza el labio inferior para ahogar un gemido, Kuroko apartó con cuidado la tela de su empapado suéter para ver el estado de la herida. En verdad estaba metido en un lío. La laceración era profunda y seguía sangrando de forma profusa, sino hacía algo pronto iba a terminar desangrándose por completo antes de que pudiera regresar a casa. Tal vez, pensó desanimado, fuera un adecuado castigo por su pequeña insubordinación.

Lo que sí tenía claro era que la suerte no estaba de su lado. Kuroko sabía que si aquel desafortunado encuentro con aquella manada hubiese ocurrido durante las primeras horas de la noche, lo más probable es hubiera tenido una oportunidad de librarse de ellos casi ileso; pero el alba había estado demasiado cerca cuando lo atacaron y solo le había dado tiempo a defenderse lo suficiente para ganar algo de tiempo y huir de allí herido. Incluso en ese momento, horas después del enfrentamiento, la clara luz que se filtraba en su escondite y le hería los ojos, era un horrible recordatorio de lo débil que era su raza una vez llegaba el día.

¿Realmente merecía la pena morir tirado en un sucio y oscuro callejón de la ciudad por unas cuantas horas de libertad?, se preguntó. Si hubiese sido el mismo chico de una semana atrás lo más probable es que su respuesta hubiese sido una negativa absoluta, pero luego de todo lo sucedido días atrás y de lo que se había enterado, Kuroko no estaba dispuesto a convertirse en la marioneta de Akashi y, si ese era el precio que tenía que pagar por su intento de rebelión, pues lo aceptaría sin arrepentimientos.

El rápido sonido de pasos acercándose lo puso de inmediato en alerta, despertándolo por completo del leve sopor en que lo había sumido su desesperado intento por escapar del dolor y la pérdida de sangre.

Kuroko maldijo por lo bajo, sin poder creer que aquel grupo aún lo siguiera después del gran esfuerzo que hizo para poner la mayor distancia posible entre ellos. En verdad había estado convencido de haber escapado lo suficientemente lejos y ocultado lo mejor posible su rastro, sin embargo existía la posibilidad de que al perder tanta sangre y al ser ellos cazadores acostumbrados a perseguir presas le hubiesen hallado con facilidad. Si realmente le habían encontrado, estaría en problemas. Ya no tenía fuerzas suficientes para huir y mucho menos para hacerles frente. No pensaba resignarse y ponérselos fácil, pero tenía que aceptar que no podría salir vivo y victorioso de un nuevo enfrentamiento.

Haciendo caso omiso de la terrible punzada de dolor que lo recorrió cuando se agazapó en cuclillas detrás de unas cajas de basura apiladas de cualquier modo en el callejón, aguzó el oído lo suficiente para percibir hasta el más leve sonido de quienes venían acercándose. Una oleada de puro alivio lo embargó al darse cuenta de que su perseguidor era un solo individuo y no un grupo como había temido; aunque por lo pesadas y enérgicas que eran sus pisadas estaba seguro de que se trataba de un tipo grande y fuerte, algo que tampoco ayudaba mucho dada su actual condición.

Se mantuvo completamente inmóvil; expectante y alerta, guiándose más por puro instinto que por aquello que alguna vez le habían enseñado. Esperó paciente, y al percatarse de que el andar de su misterioso atacante se hacía cada vez más lento, Kuroko minimizó en lo posible el sonido de su propia respiración, haciéndola tan profunda como se lo permitía el dolor de la herida e intentando que luego escapara de forma silenciosa entre sus labios. Ya podía oírlo acercarse, con evidente cautela, hacia su escondite; una clara señal de que aquel extraño era consciente de que él estaba ocultándose allí. Kuroko sabía que si no hacía algo para evitarlo, lo capturarían en cualquier momento.

Dispuesto a defenderse a como diera lugar, Kuroko cerró los ojos concentrándose en percibir con claridad su aroma y determinar la posición exacta de su ubicación. La esencia cálida y dulce lo pilló desprevenido pues no era para nada lo que estaba esperando.

¿Su atacante era un _humano_? Ciertamente olía como un humano, podía reconocerlo, sin embargo…

—Vaya, vaya. Así que eres tú quien se escondía aquí.

Tan asustado como consternado, Kuroko levantó la mirada para observar al muchacho que estaba de pie frente a él. No se había equivocado, como pensaba era alto y corpulento; le sacaría con facilidad más de veinte centímetros de diferencia en altura. Y era joven, tal vez solo una par de años mayor que él, aunque Kuroko no podía estar muy seguro ya que la oscuridad del callejón ensombrecía parte de sus facciones y el rebelde cabello pelirrojo que le caía sobre el rostro inclinado hacía otro tanto, impidiéndole verle con claridad.

—Oye, niño, ¿estás bien? Si necesitas ayuda…

Antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar en lo que hacía, Kuroko se abalanzó sobre el desconocido, que en ese momento se estaba inclinando hacia él, y lo tumbó con fuerza en el duro suelo de cemento, sentándose a horcajadas sobre su pecho y sujetando sus brazos contra el piso para impedirle moverse. Notó de inmediato el ardor en el labio inferior, acompañado del regusto metálico de su propia sangre, cuando desenfundó los colmillos, así como la devastadora sensación de hambre que precedía a la caza. Sí, todavía faltaban muchas horas para que llegara el anochecer y la protección que éste le proporcionaba a su especie, pero si bebía sangre…

Kuroko liberó su agarre de uno de los brazos del chico y con rapidez sujetó fuertemente el cuello de su víctima, sintiendo casi con extasiada ansiedad el latido desenfrenado de su pulso y el vertiginoso correr de la cálida sangre en sus venas. Jamás, en sus diecisiete años, había bebido de alguien que no se ofreciera voluntariamente, aquel chico era su primera presa real, sin embargo estaba seguro de que lo normal en ese caso sería que aquel desconocido estuviera por lo menos _un poco_ asustado; no obstante la mirada rojiza que lo veía de forma desafiante no parecía en absoluto temerosa de su ataque.

Desechando sus dudas e inseguridades, se inclinó hacia el cuello del muchacho para morderle cuando el dolor del golpe en el estómago le cortó la respiración. Al no tener fuerzas suficientes para debatirse, Kuroko vio cómo, sin poder hacer nada, se volteaban las tornas y esta vez era él quien terminaba bajo el peso del pelirrojo muchacho sentado sobre su pecho y con aquella mano de largos dedos envolviendo su cuello en una clara señal de amenaza. Un movimiento en falso y le aplastaría la tráquea.

—¿Qué demonios pretendías hacerme, _vampiro_? —le pregunto el desconocido con una fría calma que parecía hecha para congelar la sangre en las venas. Claramente estaba furioso—. ¡Contesta, maldición!

Resignado al saber que ya nada podía hacer, Kuroko le dijo la verdad:

—Sangre —murmuró—. Estoy… metido en un problema. Realmente la necesitaba y por eso te ataqué sin pensar, fue mi instinto. En verdad lo lamento mucho.

Si no se hubiera sentido tan mal como lo hacía en ese momento o si el desgarrador dolor de la herida le hubiese permitido un segundo de descanso, seguramente Kuroko se habría reído al imaginar la horrorizada expresión de Akashi si éste se enteraba alguna vez de que acababa de disculparse con un _simple humano_ por haber intentado alimentarse de él. Sí, lo más probable fuera que su primo pensaría que aquel acto de arrepentimiento por su parte era una clara señal de traición a quien Kuroko era y a todo su clan. Y merecería un castigo ejemplar.

—¡Dios Santo! ¡¿Qué demonios es lo que te ha pasado?!

Volviendo lentamente a la realidad, Kuroko miró con curiosidad al extraño chico que en ese instante observaba, consternado, la gravedad de su herida. En algún momento, sin que él se diera cuenta, el muchacho lo había liberado de su peso quedándose arrodillado a su lado como un oscuro guardián; la preocupación que sentía por él era tan patente en sus ojos que Kuroko deseó tranquilizarle y decirle que todo estaba bien, sin embargo al intentar hablar se dio cuenta de que su respiración era tan irregular y entrecortada que fue incapaz de pronunciar una sola palabra.

Entonces comprendió lo que pasaba: estaba muriendo.

Un extraño entumecimiento empezó a apoderarse con rapidez de su cuerpo, pero en vez de tener miedo, lo recibió con alivio. El agónico dolor de la herida comenzaba a hacerse soportable y aunque le hubiese gustado haber hecho más en su vida prefería aquel final a tener que pasar siglos atado a un destino que no quería. Sí, morir de aquella forma era hasta cierto modo apacible.

—¡Eh, chico! ¡Mírame! —Kuroko abrió lentamente los ojos solo para encontrarse la molesta mirada del desconocido que, con una mano, le sujetaba fuertemente de la barbilla para obligarle a que lo mirara a la cara mientras con la otra palpaba su herida en un vano intento de frenar la hemorragia—. ¡No cierres los ojos! ¡Mírame, maldición!

—N-n-n… —odiando se propia debilidad, Kuroko notó como la frustración remplazaba la tranquilidad que momentos antes lo embargaba al ver lo desesperado que parecía el otro chico por ayudarlo. Deseaba decirle que no se preocupara por él, que ya había aceptado su destino, sin embargo ya ni siquiera tenía fuerzas suficientes para eso.

—Ni se te ocurra pensar en morir aquí —le espetó el pelirrojo muchacho con rotundidad—. Aún tengo un montón de preguntas que hacerte, vampiro —dijo el chico en el instante que se sacaba de algún sitio una pequeña cuchilla con la que se hizo un largo corte en la muñeca que luego le ofreció presionándola contra su boca—. Si es lo que necesitas para vivir, bebe.

El dulce olor de la sangre le exacerbó de golpe los sentidos, dilatando sus pulmones y despertando su casi extinto instinto de supervivencia. Kuroko entreabrió los labios lo suficiente para dejar que el cálido líquido se derramara dentro de su boca antes de pasar suavemente la lengua por la delgada línea del corte que el chico se había hecho para permitirle alimentarse.

Sin muchos miramientos, le enterró con fuerza los colmillos en la delicada carne de la muñeca notando como la sangre que inundaba su boca poco a poco iba deslizándose por su garganta. Al levantar la mirada se encontró con los rojizos ojos del muchacho clavados en él, completamente dilatados por el terror y la sorpresa. Una leve mueca de dolor crispaba sus labios, aun así él no había dejado escapar ningún sonido que lo delatara. Kuroko podía oler su miedo, al igual que la excitación que aquel acto terriblemente primario le provocaba y como poco a poco la fascinación iba haciendo presa del chico mientras bebía de él.

A pesar de que su instinto le ordenaba a gritos que lo tomara por completo, que consumiera hasta la última gota de su existencia, Kuroko, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo de autocontrol, apartó los labios de su sangrante muñeca y puso cierta distancia entre ellos. El desconocido lo miró asombrado, como si acabara de despertar de un extraño trance y no supiera que acababa de ocurrirle, y lo más probable es que así fuera. Él todavía era incapaz de controlar por completo sus habilidades y estás casi siempre se salían un poco de control cuando estaba alterado.

—Ya… Ya ha sido suficiente —le dijo Kuroko sintiéndose algo avergonzado por lo que acababa de ocurrir—. Muchas gracias.

—Yo… ¿Qué demonios? —pareciendo un poco espantado, el desconocido lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos. Su expresión cambió nuevamente a una de enfado al comprender lo que había pasado—. ¡Hey, tú, pequeño idiota! ¡¿Estabas intentando ponerme bajo control con tus habilidades de vampiro?!

—¡No! —Se apresuró a justificarse Kuroko—. ¡Yo todavía no puedo…! —Muriéndose de vergüenza a causa de su incapacidad, clavó los ojos en el suelo para no ver la acusadora mirada del muchacho—. No lo hago a propósito. Yo… aún no puedo manejar mis habilidades y estás se descontrolan a veces. En verdad lo lamento.

La explosión de enfado y recriminaciones que Kuroko esperaba recibir no llegó. Al levantar la vista, vio al extraño chico poniéndose de pie y sacudiéndose la ropa lo mejor posible para eliminar los rastros de suciedad y manchas adheridas a ella; pensó en decirle que nada podría hacerse con las manchas de sangre, pero cuando aquellos ojos rojizos lo miraron desafiantes, prefirió quedarse callado.

—Venga ya, tenemos que irnos —le dijo el muchacho indicándole con un gesto que se pusiera de pie y lo siguiera.

¿Irse? ¿Adónde? ¿Acaso aquel desconocido quería que se marchara con él? ¡Era evidente que no podía hacer eso!

—Yo… estoy mejor. Creo que ahora ya puedo ir a casa… —balbuceó Kuroko sin saber muy bien que decir para no parecer un malagradecido. Era cierto que el chico le había salvado la vida, pero no le conocía de nada y luego de su encuentro con aquellos lobos la noche pasada no estaba muy seguro de en quien debía o no confiar—. En verdad agradezco todo lo que has hecho por ayudarme…

Se calló de golpe y contuvo el aliento cuando el desconocido se acercó hasta él y, sin mucha delicadeza, presionó su mano contra la herida de su costado. Esta ya había cerrado y no sangraba, pero la piel regenerada era todavía terriblemente delicada y el doloroso contacto le hizo ser consciente de lo débil e indefenso que aún se encontraba.

—Ni siquiera es mediodía, ¿sabes? Si no tienes cuidado todos mis esfuerzos por mantenerte vivo serán en vano —una leve sonrisa asomó a sus labios, y por primera vez desde su extraño encuentro, Kuroko se dio cuenta de que sin el gesto huraño el rostro de aquel chico era agradable—. Tengo alquilado un cuarto en un motel cercano. Puedes quedarte allí hasta el anochecer y, cuando te hayas recuperado lo suficiente, podrás ir a casa.

La idea de aceptar su oferta era tentadora. Durante las siguientes horas no tendría que volver a preocuparse de que lo encontraran y podría recobrar fuerzas suficientes para defenderse, si era necesario, en su viaje de retorno. Sí, aceptar el ofrecimiento de aquel desconocido era fácil pero, si se equivocaba…

—Tú —comenzó a decir Kuroko, un poco dubitativo— no eres un humano normal. Hay algo más en ti, puedo sentirlo. Conoces a los de mi especie y lo que hacemos y no parecías en absoluto atemorizado de mí. No eres para nada un humano corriente, ¿por qué? ¿Qué es lo que realmente eres?

El chico pareció un poco asombrado por sus preguntas, sin embargo rápidamente cambió su expresión y una sonrisa, más amplia que la anterior, se dibujó en su rostro acompañada de un brillo levemente juguetón y burlón en sus ojos.

—Bueno, si realmente deseas saberlo, tendrás que venir conmigo —repuso al tiempo que tendía una mano hacia él—. ¿Qué decides, vampiro?

Acallando sus dudas y sus miedos, Kuroko dio un paso y luego otro hasta llegar junto al muchacho, lo suficientemente cerca de la mano que éste le tendía. El día anterior, después de haber huido de su hogar, estaba decidido a comenzar a tomar sus propias decisiones y aquella era una prueba de su determinación. Confiar en ese extraño chico tal vez fuera un error, no sabía quién ni que era y mucho menos cuales podían ser sus intenciones, sin embargo estaba dispuesto a enfrentar ese riesgo. Su madre le había dicho en una ocasión que ninguna guerra se ganaba a menos que se estuviera preparado para correr riesgos y aceptar perdidas y en ese momento él lo estaba.

Quería su libertad. Quería poder elegir su vida. Quería poder tomar sus propias decisiones y cometer sus propios errores.

Al ver su gesto de determinación, el desconocido alzó una de sus rojizas cejas a modo de muda interrogación.

—Me he decidido —le dijo Kuroko con absoluta convicción y entrelazó fuertemente sus dedos con los del otro chico—. Voy contigo.

* * *

 _Lo primero, si han llegado hasta aquí, muchas gracias por leer y espero les haya gustado._

 _Una parte de mi sabe que debería estar avanzando más deprisa en mi otra historia en vez de comenzar una nueva pero durante mis obligados días de reposo mientras leí esta cita en un libro que estaba comenzando (la que encabeza el capítulo, si tienen curiosidad) y se me vino la idea a la cabeza para esta historia y luego mientras oía algo de música todo comenzó a tomar forma solo y bueno, terminé escribiéndolo._

 _Además, a diferencia de mi otra historia que de cierta forma es más "simple" y "dulce" por decirlo de algún modo, está será un poquito más oscura y me da la oportunidad de mostrar más personajes y más parejas aunque, obviamente, el KagaKuro es la principal de ellas. Más que nada este es un riesgo que quiero ver como resulta ya que todavía soy muy novata en esto._

 _Nuevamente muchas gracias por leer y la paciencia. Hasta la próxima._


	2. Sangre Mesclada

_Descargo: Kuroko no Basket y sus personajes le pertenecen a Fujimaki Tadatoshi, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

 **Capítulo 2:**

 **Sangre Mesclada**

 _ **Somos temerosos de lo que nos hace diferentes.**_

 _ **(**_ **Anne Rice** _ **)**_

Intentando no hacer más alboroto del necesario, Kagami entró con cuidado a la, en ese momento, oscura habitación del motel donde se hospedaba y depositó sobre el sofá que estaba casi pegado a la entrada del diminuto cuarto las bolsas con las cosas que acababa de comprar en la tienda cercana.

La barata habitación alquilada era pequeña y un poco desastrosa; contaba apenas con una cama, algo estrecha para él, una mesa minúscula con un par de sillas y aquel destartalado sofá que por miedo a destrozar con su peso no se había ni siquiera arriesgado a probar. Cuando intentó encender la vieja televisión esta había comenzado a hacer un sonido extraño, así que desistió de correr el risgo nuevamente. El cuarto de baño tampoco era la gran cosa sin embargo cumplía su propósito, como el resto de las cosas que allí se encontraban. Mientras fuera práctico, para Kagami era más que suficiente.

Se sentía física y mentalmente extenuado. Después de más de un día de viaje había decidido quedarse hasta la noche siguiente en aquel sitio antes de emprender otra vez rumbo y encontrarse con Tatsuya como habían acordado. Jamás había estado en sus planes el terminar rescatando a un problemático crío y mucho menos acabar metido en aquel lío.

Al cerrar la puerta tras él, la oscuridad pareció absorberlo por completo. Kagami tardó unos cuantos segundos en que su vista se adaptara con facilidad a la pesada penumbra que allí reinaba, con las cortinas cerradas a tope para no permitir que ningún vestigio de la luz solar del exterior pudiera penetrar allí. Si no supiera que ya era bastante entrado el día, él mismo hubiera creído que se encontraba en plena noche, pensó mientras aguzaba sus sentidos y buscaba impaciente a su inesperado "huésped".

Una alarmante sensación de alivio lo recorrió cuando vio al chico agazapado en un rincón de la habitación; parecía tan pequeño y poca cosa que seguramente si él no hubiera sabido que se encontraba allí lo habría pasado por alto. Estaba sentado sobre el frío suelo, rodeándose las rodillas con los delgados brazos y el rostro enterrado en ellas, dejando que su despeinado cabello celeste pálido cayera como una cortina que lo apartara del mundo.

Como si de un acto reflejo se tratase, el muchacho vampiro levantó a toda prisa el rostro, amenazante, y le enseñó los afilados colmillos cuando lo oyó dar un paso en su dirección para acercarse. Kagami levantó ambas manos en señal de indefensión, un gesto que intentaba apaciguarlo; algo que al parecer funcionó ya que con rapidez la expresión de sangrienta caza dio paso a una que se parecía bastante a la vergüenza y, poco a poco, tanto los peligrosos colmillos como el brillo depredador en sus ojos desaparecieron por completo.

Intentando aparentar despreocupación ante aquel intento de ataque, sonrió levemente al muchacho para aliviar su incomodidad y le dijo con honesto desenfado:

—Me alegra ver que no te has marchado —dándole la espalda, Kagami rebuscó entre las bolsas que había traído, una tarea ardua en aquella habitación oscura—. Durante unos minutos pensé que habías cambiado de opinión y te habías largado.

—Lo pensé —reconoció el chico—. Pero todavía no tengo las fuerzas suficientes para poder arriesgarme e irme a casa. Lamento la intromisión.

A duras penas Kagami fue capaz de ahogar un grito cuando, sin saber cómo, el chico apareció sorpresivamente a su lado. No le había visto ni oído moverse, lo que era hasta cierto punto aterrador. Sabía a la perfección que su especie era en extremo rápida y sigilosa, un atributo que les permitía atraer y cazar a sus presas con eficacia… pero nunca hasta el punto de ese extraño niño. Kagami estaba seguro de que el chico tenía algo raro; era diferente del resto de los vampiros que había conocido, y eso lo inquietaba e intrigaba a la vez.

—Yo… bueno. Eso no importa —le dijo al tiempo que le pegaba, con poca delicadeza, una de las bolsas al pecho—. He traído esto para que te cambies. No estaba seguro de tu talla así que puede que te quede grande o pequeño o no se… Bueno, solo póntelo y ya. No hay más opción.

Los ojos del chico, del mismo pálido tono celeste de su cabello, se abrieron con desconcertado asombro mientras miraba el paquete que tenía entre sus brazos. Un furioso rubor, provocado por la vergüenza, inundó el rostro de Kagami cuando aquella clara mirada se posó sobre él con cierta expresión de gratitud reverencial.

—¿En verdad has traído esto para mí?

—¡Pues claro! ¡Por Dios, estas completamente sucio y manchado de sangre! ¿Cómo piensas siquiera salir así?

—Yo… no lo había pensado —confesó el muchacho vampiro. La expresión de miedo y recelo de su primer encuentro había desaparecido por completo, haciendo que ahora pareciera sumamente joven y vulnerable—. Gracias. En verdad eres muy amable.

Al verle hacer una formal reverencia en muestra de agradecimiento, como si en verdad él mereciera aquello, a Kagami lo asaltó una sensación de profunda incomodidad y vergüenza; así que intentando desviar su atención de otro modo, rebuscó entre sus cosas hasta hallar un par de toallas limpias que le pasó al chico antes de señalarle con el dedo la puerta del cuarto de baño.

—Será mejor que te des prisa y hagas algo con tu penoso aspecto, vampiro. No es agradable tenerte dando vueltas por aquí cubierto de la sangre de ambos. Es repúgnate y da un poco de miedo, ¿sabes?

Como esperaba, una mirada cargada de indignada rabia pareció prender como una hoguera en los ojos del chico al oír su desagradable comentario, sin embargo no le respondió en absoluto. Con aquella asombrosa rapidez se dirigió al cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta de un portazo que hizo retumbar la habitación y con el cual seguramente quería dejar constancia de lo enfadado que se sentía.

¿Qué demonios le ocurría? ¿Por qué se sentía tan nervioso junto a él y actuaba como un imbécil? ¿Por qué había accedido a meterse voluntariamente en aquel problema?

Aquella mañana, después de dejar sus cosas en el cuarto, Kagami había decidido salir a dar una vuelta solo para comprar algo de comer ya que no quería meterse en líos en un territorio que no conocía; solo Dios sabría porque su maldito instinto y curiosidad lo habían arrastrado hasta aquel callejón donde el olor penetrante de la sangre lo había alertado inmediatamente de que algo malo ocurría, sin embargo no se había dado cuenta de que el chico era un vampiro hasta que éste lo había atacado para intentar alimentarse de él.

Sabía que lo normal, y tal vez lo más sensato, hubiese sido que se hubiera defendido e incluso hubiese acabado con él, pero al ver la gravedad de su herida y darse cuenta de que solo era un niño estúpido, Kagami no fue capaz de hacerlo, y por el contrario a lo que su sentido común e instinto le aconsejaban, había terminado por llevarlo a su habitación, decidido a cuidarle.

Tal vez, pensó, lo hizo porque al verlo allí tirado y resignado a su propia muerte, le había recordado a su yo más joven. A aquel chico que buscaba desesperadamente una manera de desaparecer de este mundo porque se odiaba a sí mismo. Sí, había visto en el niño vampiro su propio reflejo y no pudo evitar ayudarlo como años atrás le habían ayudado a él.

El sonido del agua de la ducha corriendo lo sacó de su ensimismamiento y aquellos sombríos pensamientos. Rápidamente acomodó el resto de la compra y preparó la mesa para que pudieran comer. Durante unos pocos segundos reconsideró el abrir o no la cortina y dejar que la luz natural iluminara la habitación, pero a pesar de sus conocimientos sobre los vampiros el miedo a causarle más daño al chico, que aún se encontraba tan débil, pudo con él y prefirió dejar todo tal cual, encendiendo solo la tenue luz de la mesilla de noche.

Apenas acaba de sentarse a la mesa cuando vio como la puerta del cuarto de baño se abría y de ella emergía el joven vampiro tras una pequeña nube de vapor condensado. Su semblante serio dejaba claro que todavía no le perdonaba por sus desconsideradas palabras.

Kagami no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que la ropa que había elegido con tanto esmero de todos modos le había quedado grande, y que el chico había tenido que subirse el bajo de los vaqueros y arremangarse las mangas del delgado suéter para que estas no le colgaran, aunque de todos modos este le quedada demasiado holgado. Hasta ese momento en que lo podía observa con detenimiento, Kagami no se había percatado de que era en verdad un muchacho muy menudo; fácilmente sería más de veinte centímetros más pequeño que él y muchísimo más delgado y esbelto. La naturaleza de fría belleza y presencia etérea de su especie era evidente en sus delicadas facciones, sin embargo otra vez lo invadió la sensación de que había algo más en ese chico que lo hacía extraño. A pesar de saber que era un vampiro, no olía como uno, de hecho y para ser más exactos, aquel muchacho no olía a nada; su misma presencia parecía desdibujarse un poco y si te descuidabas un momento incluso podías llegar a pensar que no estaba allí; de hecho, si no fuera por la fiereza con que sus ojos lo miraban en ese instante, como retándolo a burlarse de él, Kagami podría haber pensado que era un espectro conjurado por su hiperactiva imaginación.

—Deberías sentarte a comer —le sugirió al chico señalándole la pila de hamburguesas que había sobre la mesa y dio un mordisco a la que acababa de desenvolver—. Todavía tienes muchas horas por delante antes de que caiga la noche y sanes por completo.

—Yo no como —le dijo el joven vampiro. Cierta suspicaz especulación se reflejó en sus celestes ojos cuando lo observó—. No comida, por lo menos. Pensé que lo sabias.

—Tienes razón, mi error. No comes porque lo necesites para subsistir, pero puedes hacerlo por placer, ¿no? —al ver como aquella expresión se ensombrecía de manera peligrosa, Kagami decidió cambiar de táctica y medir un poco sus palabras. No le hacía mucha gracia la perspectiva de que el muchacho finalmente se cabreara con él y quisiera abrirle la garganta de un mordisco—. Si lo prefieres, puedes solo beber algo. He traído eso para ti, pensé que podía ser de tu agrado.

A pesar de su gesto huraño y desconfiado, el chico se sentó frente a él en la mesa y extendió su pálida mano para coger el vaso de malteada de vainilla que le había llevado. En esa ocasión, Kagami no pudo evitar sonreír abiertamente cuando, después de haber olido el contenido y decidir darle un sorbo, la expresión de aquel rostro pasó de la sorpresa total a una alegría evidente.

—Me gusta —le dijo el chico antes de volver a dar un sorbo a la bebida—. Muchas gracias, eh…

—Kagami Taiga —se presentó antes de volver a dar un mordisco a su tercera hamburguesa, cayendo recién en la cuenta de que no se habían presentado formalmente—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Durante una breve fracción de segundos, Kagami lo vio dudar, como si el hecho de revelar su nombre pudiera ser algo peligroso. Tal vez lo fuera, se dijo; ¿acaso no lo había encontrado a punto de morir desangrado en aquel sucio callejón? ¿Cuál era la historia tras aquel joven vampiro? Sabía que no debería preguntar ni interesarse por él, ya tenía suficiente con sus propios problemas pero algo en el chico hacía que fuera difícil para él ignorarlo.

—Kuroko Tetsuya —le respondió en un susurro casi inaudible antes de volver a centrar su atención en la bebida—. En verdad has sido muy amable conmigo a pesar de mi intento de… de mi arrebato —le dijo Kuroko en un tono de plena cortesía que contrastaba por completo con aquella fiereza indómita que había vislumbrado en un par de ocasiones desde su encuentro—. Estoy en deuda contigo, Kagami-san.

—No creo ser tan viejo, ¿sabes? No tienes por qué ser tan formal. Puedes llamarme solo Taiga o Kagami, como prefieras. Por cierto, ¿qué edad tienes? —le preguntó en verdad intrigado, ya que para los vampiro el tiempo tendía a transcurrir de forma mucho más lenta y calcular su edad era siempre una cosa engañosa. Aquel chico podía lucir casi como un niño, y sin embargo tal vez era muchísimo mayor que él.

—Diecisiete. En cinco meses cumpliré los dieciocho y seré considerado un adulto dentro de mi clan. ¿Qué edad tienes tú, Kagami-kun?

—Diecinueve recién cumplidos —contestó al tiempo que agarraba otra hamburguesa. Kuroko lo miraba con abierta curiosidad—. ¿Qué pasa?

—¿En verdad vas a comértelas todas? —le preguntó asombrado—. Desde que he llegado llevas seis y…

—Aún estoy en crecimiento y mi cuerpo necesita mucha comida —le contestó a modo de justificación sin dejar de masticar su comida—. Pero puedes tomar una si gustas.

Algo dudoso, el chico vampiro tomó una de las hamburguesas de las que quedaban y la desenvolvió con cuidado antes de decidirse a comerla.

—Gracias por la comida —murmuró antes de llevársela a la boca y probar un bocado. Como la vez anterior, la inseguridad del comienzo rápidamente dio paso a una clara satisfacción—. Esto está bastante bien.

—¿En verdad nunca habías probado comida rápida? —le preguntó Kagami con asombro.

—En casa las reglas son diferentes. No solemos comer esto, ni siquiera sería una posibilidad —cierto abatimiento ensombreció sus ojos. Como si algún amargo recuerdo hubiera acudido a su mente en aquel instante y se llevara por completo su alegría.

Cada vez sintiéndose más inquieto por aquellos repentinos cambios de humor, Kagami decidió mandar al demonio su decisión de no inmiscuirse en asuntos ajenos. Si aquel chico necesitaba ayuda, él se la prestaría hasta donde le fuera posible.

—Eh, Kuroko —comenzó un poco dubitativo. Carraspeó para aclararse la garganta sintiendo como sus estúpidos nervios comenzaban a hacer presa de él—. Verás, si necesitas…

—Teníamos un trato —espetó de repente el muchacho con sus ojos celestes muy abiertos y clavados con fijeza en él—. Me dijiste que si te acompañaba me explicarías que eras, Kagami-kun. Porque no eres un simple humano, puedo sentirlo —le dijo Kuroko dándose unos leves golpecitos en la nariz—. Hueles distintos, es algo… complicado. ¿Qué eres en verdad, Kagami-kun?

Desde hacía algunos años atrás, Kagami había aprendido a no sentir vergüenza de su origen. Uno podía elegir muchas cosas en su vida, pero no quien era ni de dónde provenía, así que en vez de rechazar su ascendencia, se enorgullecía de ella. Kagami no rechazaba lo que era, sin embargo por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió avergonzado de sí mismo. Vergüenza mesclada con miedo. Terror a que la débil confianza que Kuroko parecía haber depositado en él desapareciera en un instante cuando abriera la boca y le contara la verdad.

Notaba el corazón acelerado retumbándole en el pecho y sentía la escrutadora mirada del muchacho clavada en él. Intentando aparentar una despreocupación que para nada sentía, fingió una leve sonrisa antes de responderle.

—Soy un mestizo —le dijo con desenfado—. Por mis venas corre sangre de lobo.

—Un… cambiante —el asombro de Kuroko no se hizo esperar. Lo miró con detenimiento, absorbiendo con sus sentidos todo aquel rastro que confirmara aquella revelación.

Kagami se preparó para el inmediato rechazo. No creía que el chico le atacara, ya que a pesar de su desconfianza inicial parecía en verdad estarle muy agradecido por haberle ayudado. No, seguramente intentaría tomárselo con calma, sin embargo no solo pertenecían a dos especies que por instinto no podían convivir juntas, sino que también dentro de su misma raza él era un paria y eso, para los vampiros, lo hacía doblemente despreciable.

—Bueno, supongo que esto no era lo que esperabas —comenzó, sin embargo su explicación se vio interrumpida cuando, con aquella etérea rapidez que parecía caracterizarlo, en un instante Kuroko estuvo junto a él y se inclinó directo hacia el pulso de su garganta. Aterrado por aquella reacción, Kagami le preguntó—: ¿Qu-qué demonios haces?

A pesar de que su primer impulso había sido apartarse y defenderse, Kagami se mantuvo inmóvil esperando la respuesta del chico vampiro. Kuroko no parecía estar interesado en agredirlo o morderlo, solo estaba allí, con los ojos cerrados y una expresión concentrada, como si intentara encontrar algo. Estaba demasiado cerca, pensó un poco alarmado Kagami. Podía notar su débil y fría respiración sobre el cuello y como esta hacía que se le erizara la piel; estaba tan cerca que incluso podía vislumbrar las translucidas venas azuladas ocultas bajo la palidez de su rostro. Cuando Kuroko abrió repentinamente los ojos y le sonrió, un rabioso rubor le abrasó las mejillas al tiempo que su corazón latía como un loco.

¡¿Qué demonios le ocurría?!

—Tienes razón, ahora puedo sentirlo —le dijo el chico, más feliz de lo que lo había visto desde que se habían encontrado—. Puedo oler la esencia del lobo en ti; huele como tierra y bosque, aunque es muy débil. Tu aroma es casi por completo como el de un humano, dulce, por eso me has confundido. Sabía que eras humano pero estaba ese pequeño rasgo que no podía identificar —Kuroko soltó una alegre carcajada y volvió a tomar asiento frente a él—. Así que eres un semilobo.

—¿Y no te molesta? —en verdad se sentía desconcertado por su reacción. Los únicos que no le habían rechazado de inmediato habían sido aquellos en su misma posición, claramente algo que el chico vampiro no era; solo con verle, Kagami podía saber que su ascendencia era impecable; entonces, ¿por qué no le rechazaba? ¿Por qué parecía sentirse cómodo a su lado?

—¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Si es porque eres un lobo creo que ya hemos llegado al punto en que sabemos que no nos atacaremos el uno al otro, ¿verdad, Kagami-kun?

—Lo digo porque soy un mestizo.

—¿Y qué? Lobo o semilobo da lo mismo. Lo importante es que sigues siendo tú, Kagami-kun.

El vago recuerdo de palabras similares pronunciadas hacía mucho, mucho tiempo, llegó a su mente con dolorosa melancolía, así como la imagen de quien las había dicho. Al volver a centrar su atención en el muchacho frente a él, supo de inmediato que lo que le dijera no era una afirmación vacía sino que creía completamente en ella. Kuroko era la primera persona no mestiza, aparte de sus padres, que lo aceptaba completamente a pesar de lo que era.

Un sentimiento cálido brotó en su pecho así como una gratitud infinita que se sabía incapaz de expresar en palabras, por eso mismo tomó otra de las hamburguesas que aún quedaban y se la puso a Kuroko por delante.

—Toma, puedes tener otra —le dijo con amabilidad al chico vampiro. Al ver que los ojos de Kuroko se iban inevitablemente al vaso de malteada que tenía a su lado y que aún no había bebido, Kagami supo lo que deseaba y de igual modo se lo puso en frente—. Y también puedes tener esto.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en aquellos labios. Una alegría que rayaba casi en lo infantil y que a Kagami le pareció bien, porque por lo menos durante unos cuantos meses más, Kuroko seguiría siendo un niño. A pesar del dolor que aun podía percibir en el fondo de sus ojos claros y a todos aquellos secretos que al parecer guardaba todavía era un muchacho muy joven.

—Gracias —le dijo Kuroko con sinceridad—. En verdad Kagami-kun es un chico muy amable.

En aquel momento, si no se hubiera sentido tan avergonzado e idiota, a Kagami le hubiera gustado decirle que eso no era para nada cierto, que no se merecía aquellas palabras, porque de entre ellos dos, aquel que en verdad era gentil no era precisamente él. Que entre ambos el que tenía el corazón más generoso era el mismo Kuroko.

—o—

Kuroko abrió los ojos y tardó un instante en darse cuenta de que no estaba en su habitación en la mansión antes de recordar todo lo que había ocurrido desde la noche anterior. El cuarto estaba otra vez en penumbras y sin mucho esfuerzo podía oír la acompasada respiración procedente de la cama, donde Kagami dormía, así como el parloteo amortiguado de las personas que transitaban por la calle próxima.

Se sentó en el sofá donde había dormido las últimas horas y se desperezó notando cierto dolor en la espalda por lo incómodo que era aquel viejo mueble. Cierto era que Kagami se había ofrecido a cambiar de lugar con él, pero Kuroko había argumentado que dadas sus estaturas él dormiría perfectamente allí. ¡Como se había equivocado!

Luego de palpar con cuidado la zona donde había estado la herida, se sintió enormemente aliviado cuando notó que el dolor y la sensación de hipersensibilidad ya lo habían abandonado por completo. En verdad había sanado. Jamás en su vida había sufrido un accidente de aquella gravedad y durante las horas pasadas había temido que las secuelas fueran mayores de las que imaginaba. Realmente se alegraba de que no fuera así.

Intentando no hacer ruido, se puso de pie y recorrió la habitación hasta dar con sus cosas, todas destrozadas y ensangrentadas, y tomar su reloj para poder ver la hora. Ya casi eran las nueve, y en poco tiempo habría terminado de oscurecer por completo. Si quería llegar a su casa sin riesgos de ser nuevamente pillado por el amanecer, aquel era un buen momento de ponerse en marcha, sin embargo algo lo tentaba a no hacerlo.

Sigilosamente se acercó hasta donde Kagami descansaba y lo observó con detenimiento mientras dormía. Estaba tumbado de espaldas sobre la cama, con una mano extendida sobre el plano vientre mientras la otra colgaba con descuido del borde de la cama. Parecía totalmente relajado e indefenso, pensó Kuroko. Por completo diferente al chico amenazante que lo había encontrado esa mañana o al muchacho amable que lo había ayudado desinteresadamente esa tarde. Kagami era la primera persona extraña a su clan con la que hablaba de verdad. La primera con la que había platicado más de unos pocos minutos sin tener que fingir una amable cortesía o un falso interés.

Y sin contar a sus atacantes, era el primer lobo que conocía. O mejor, dicho, al primer lobo mestizo.

Una vez que ya lo había identificado, percibir su olor se había vuelto realmente fácil. Kuroko ya apenas necesitaba concentrarse para sentir la esencia terrosa del animal corriendo por sus venas así como la embriagadora tentación que siempre resultaba para ellos la sangre humana. Y a pesar de no estar hambriento, de ya no necesitarla como lo había hecho horas antes, cierta añoranza crecía dentro de su pecho instándolo a buscarlo y probarlo otra vez.

Conteniendo lo mejor que pudo sus impulsos, Kuroko dio un paso atrás para apartarse de Kagami antes de cometer una locura; sin embargo se vio frenado cuando su mano, con gentil firmeza, le rodeó la muñeca impidiéndole alejarse más.

—¿Qué pensabas hacerme, chico vampiro?

—Yo…yo solo… No lo sé —tuvo que confesar a pesar de lo avergonzado que se sentía de sí mismo. Aquella era la primera vez que sus impulsos eran puestos a prueba de esa manera y estaba comprobando de la peor forma que no era por completo dueño de su naturaleza vampírica—. No quiero que creas que deseaba atacarte.

La débil luz de la lámpara le hirió momentáneamente los ojos cuando Kagami la encendió. Lo oyó más que vio sentarse en la cama y cuando nuevamente pudo enfocar la vista se encontró con la mirada rojiza del chico lobo clavada en él.

Soltando un suspiro, Kagami le dijo:

—No hay nada que hacer. Supongo que tienes hambre —como si con aquello hiciera notar algo evidente.

—Ya me alimenté esta mañana —murmuró a la defensiva—. No necesito beber más.

—Te alimentaste lo suficiente para curarte y recuperarte del ataque. Eso ahora no te será suficiente —Kagami se puso de pie y se desperezó bostezando ruidosamente. Kuroko dio un respingo cuando lo sintió posar una de sus grandes manos sobre su cabeza y desordenarle el cabello de forma cariñosa—. Si puedes esperar un momento, tomaré antes un baño para refrescarme un poco y luego te dejaré beber.

—¡No es necesario! ¡De verdad! —A pesar de la vehemencia de sus palabras, la mirada de incredulidad del otro chico lo hizo sentirse un tonto—. Después de lo de esta mañana es peligroso, Kagami-kun. Tanta sangre…

—Soy un lobo, ¿recuerdas? Puedo resistir mucho más que un humano, así que no hay nada de lo que debas preocuparte.

Sin poder creer lo que acababa de oír, Kuroko observó a Kagami hasta que la puerta del cuarto de baño se cerró tras él.

¿Es que acaso ese chico estaba loco? ¿Cómo podía ofrecerle su sangre como si fuera algo tan normal? ¿Es que no temía para nada su naturaleza depredadora? ¡Los vampiros eran criaturas despiadadas cuando estaban hambrientas! ¡Él mismo se estaba dando cuenta en carne propia de que era así!

La idea de huir de inmediato se le pasó por la cabeza, pero nuevamente aquella acuciante necesidad de permanecer allí pareció dominarlo. ¿Tendría acaso miedo a lo que debería enfrentarse una vez volviera? No estaba muy seguro, aunque tenía claro que Akashi se lo haría pagar muy caro. En un comienzo su pequeña huida había sido solo una especie de desafío, su manera de decirle a su primo que a pesar de todo su control y sus órdenes él podía hacer lo que deseara, pero, ¿era realmente así? Ahora, después de todo lo que había pasado y al darse cuenta de lo limitado que era su propio mundo, podía comprender que aquella fuga no era más que la rabieta de un niño y que una vez regresara a casa esto no significaría nada. No cambiaría nada.

La entrada de Kagami en la habitación interrumpió el deprimente derrotero que estaban siguiendo sus pensamientos. Sin poder evitarlo, Kuroko se quedó mirándolo con mal disimulada curiosidad al contemplar su torso desnudo, todavía húmedo después del baño y el tono moreno de su piel tan diferente del suyo. Aquel chico no se parecía para nada a un vampiro, comprobó asombrado. Parecía ser fuerte y un poco salvaje, todo lo contrario a la elegante esbeltez de su especie que aparentaba una extrema fragilidad. Ver a Kagami, pensó Kuroko, era como ver el sol: era cálido, estaba vivo; todo lo contrario a su fría existencia tan cercana a la muerte.

Le tenía un poco de envidia.

—¿Qué ocurre? —le preguntó el chico lobo frotándose con una mano la toalla sobre el mojado cabello y mirándolo preocupado—. ¿Te sientes peor? ¿Quieres alimentarte ya?

—Solo me pregunta cómo es que sabes tanto sobre mi especie —repuso Kuroko, desterrando sus anteriores cavilaciones y centrándose en un tema que también lo tenía intrigado—. No te asustaste de mí al saber que era un vampiro y tampoco me atacaste como habría hecho normalmente un lobo. En verdad actúas muy raro y me tienes confundido. ¿Es porque eres mestizo?

Kagami soltó una carcajada y se dejó caer en el sofá haciendo una mueca de dolor cuando, seguramente, uno de los desgastados muelles se le enterró en la espalda.

—Bueno, tienes razón en que al ser mestizo tengo conocimientos sobre los vampiros y lo que son, pero lo cierto es que conozco a alguien como tú. O mejor dicho, similar a ti —le dijo—. Es un amigo muy querido, así que los secretos y las necesidades de tu especie no me son desconocidos. Puedo saber cuándo estás hambriento porque el color de tus ojos cambia levemente y también puedo ser capaz de prever si estoy en peligro porque vayas a atacarme. He tenido algunas dudas sobre un par de cosas, como si podías comer realmente o cuánto daño te puede hacer la luz solar, pero en lo demás se parecen bastante.

—Es imposible que tengas un amigo vampiro —respondió con incredulidad. Kuroko había pasado casi toda su vida encerrado en la mansión, pero eso no quería decir que no conociera las reglas entre las distintas razas—. ¡Ningún clan o manada lo permitiría! ¡Va contra las reglas formar alianzas!

—¿Has olvidado que soy un mestizo? —le recordó Kagami con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

—Con mayor razón tu manada no lo permitiría. Y él clan de tu amigo… —Una idea absurda, un recuerdo de una lección enseñada hacía mucho tiempo, llegó a su memoria de golpe. No lo creía del todo posible pero podía explicar todo aquello. Tal vez…—. Él es un convertido, ¿verdad? Por ese motivo no tiene un clan. Ha sido desterrado y condenado a vagar.

—Bingo —otra vez Kagami acercó su mano a su cabeza y le dio unas palmaditas como si estuviera felicitando a un niño pequeño por haber recitado bien su lección. Kuroko lo miró indignado aunque el chico lobo ni se inmutó—. Sin embargo la historia es más bien que después de su conversión, él tenía la opción de quedarse en el clan y convertirse de ese modo en el eterno sirviente de quien lo hizo un vampiro o largarse y arreglárselas por su cuenta. Y la verdad es que A Tatsuya no se le da muy bien recibir órdenes, así que…

—¿Y qué dijo tu manada? Sé que eres un mestizo —se apresuró a decir Kuroko cuando lo vio abrir la boca para, con seguridad, recordarle eso nuevamente—, pero aun así tu especie no los discrimina. Un mestizo es siempre parte de la manada de su padre o su madre y tienen los mismos derechos.

Una sombra de rabia y dolor pareció cruzar por los rojizos ojos de Kagami, como si sus palabras le hubieran recordado algo doloroso. Era la primera vez que Kuroko veía una emoción tan tempestiva en él y sintió miedo, sin embargo esta pareció desaparecer tan rápido como había comenzado.

—Mmm… La verdad es que eso no es tan cierto como crees —comenzó él—. Es correcto que un mestizo es aceptado como parte de la manada y tiene los mismos derechos; incluso, si es lo suficientemente fuerte y puede desafiar al líder, podrá convertirse en el alfa, pero sí existe un tabú para ellos: un mestizo jamás puede procrear con un humano.

Kuroko lo miró sorprendido.

—Entonces… ¿eres hijo de un mestizo y un humano?

—Así es. Mi padre fue un mestizo y mi madre humana, así que solo soy un cuarto de lobo. Una de las deshonras más grandes que puede sufrir una manada. Una abominación imperdonable.

Una sensación de frio dolor invadió su pecho. Sabía perfectamente cómo se sentía ser rechazado por aquellos que debían aceptarte, el ser diferente, que te tuvieran miedo. Su naturaleza y la de Kagami no podían ser más diferentes: lobo y vampiro; mestizo y sangre pura; los opuestos extremos de cada raza y aun así lo que habían sufrido los hacía tan iguales que asustaba un poco. Aquella fue la primera vez que Kuroko deseó estar con alguien, quedarse a su lado y reconfortarlo como nunca nadie lo había hecho con él.

—¿Puedes cambiar? —La pregunta de Kuroko rompió aquellos pasados minutos de incomodo silencio entre ambos—. Si eres más humano que lobo, ¿puedes transformarte en uno?

—Por regla general no debería hacerlo, ya que los genes de lobo son tan pocos que el humano debería predominar y de ese modo a los mestizos les es más fácil vivir como uno de ellos; pero en algunos casos, aunque muy, muy pocos no es así —Kagami recostó su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón y cerró los ojos, como si estuviera agotado—. Desde los trece años descubrí que puedo transformarme, aunque aún no sé si es algo por lo que debería alegrarme o solo una maldición con la que debo cargar.

—Pero si puedes hacerlo y una manada lo sabe…

—Nunca van a aceptarme, Kuroko. Soy demasiado humano para vivir entre lobos y soy demasiado lobo para convivir con los humanos —un mueca de disgusto se formó en sus labios—. Basta de hablar de este tema. Es una historia muy larga y no es algo de lo que me guste discutir con un niño.

—¡Casi soy un adulto! —le espetó Kuroko ofendido—. Solo me faltan cinco meses y podré…

—Bueno, bueno, como digas —Kagami le dirigió una mirada cargada de burla y sonrió al ver su creciente enfado—. ¿Qué me dices de ti? Por el tipo de herida que tenías puedo suponer que quien te atacó era un lobo, ¿verdad? Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Qué le hiciste?

A pesar de lo mucho que Kagami le agradaba, Kuroko se preguntó hasta qué punto sería sensato contarle la verdad de su historia, no porque no le tuviese confianza, sino porque temía ponerlo en peligro. Los jóvenes de aquella manada se habían percatado casi de inmediato de lo que era y por eso lo habían perseguido para capturarlo, y seguramente todavía estarían tras su rastro; si llegaban a descubrir que el chico lobo le había ayudado…

—Sí, eran lobos; pero no sé por qué motivo me atacaron —mintió con total aplomo—. Supongo que pensaron que sería fácil y divertido cazar a un vampiro solitario.

Kagami lo observaba con ojos entornados, oyendo y evaluando su respuesta con total atención. A Kuroko le hubiera gustado poder huir de allí y ocultarse donde él no pidiese mirarle, pero sabía que si quería que le creyese, era necesario mantener su imagen de fría calma. La cual se desplomó en un instante cuando el otro chico lo miró con cierta decepción en su rojiza mirada.

—Solo voy a hacerte una pregunta más —le dijo Kagami, con una calculada calma que de cierta manera le resultó dolorosa—. ¿No quieres o no puedes decirme la verdad?

Mordiéndose el labio inferior hasta hacerse un poco de daño, Kuroko negó con un gesto de cabeza.

—No puedo —reconoció, clavando los ojos en el alfombrado piso del cuarto—. Realmente no puedo hacerlo, Kagami-kun.

—Comprendo —le dijo éste intentando no parecer muy desilusionado, aunque falló estrepitosamente. Kuroko quería disculparse con él y explicarse, sin embargo se calló de golpe cuando Kagami tendió su muñeca hacia él y la puso frente a sus labios—. Venga, puedes alimentarte. Ya has esperado mucho tiempo.

La aflicción que sentía se esfumó de golpe ante aquel gesto. Aunque no deseaba hacerlo, podía sentir el hambre crecer dentro de él como un ser con voluntad propia: peligroso e indómito, capaz de asesinar sin el menor remordimiento. Una parte de Kuroko, aquella que siempre mantenía oculta, odiaba su naturaleza vampírica. Detestaba sobrevivir absorbiendo la vida de otros para preservar la suya, sin embargo no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo. Si quería mantenerse vivo debía hacerlo y por ese motivo aceptaba sin cuestionarse la voluntaria ofrenda de aquellos humanos desconocidos que habían pasado uno tras otro en su vida. Rostros, nombre e historias que jamás conocería ni recordaría, ¿pero Kagami? Ya no era un desconocido y aunque probablemente después de ese día sus caminos nunca volvieran a cruzarse, no se creía capaz de poder utilizarlo de ese modo. No cuando sus ojos parecían estar descubriendo su alma y sus miedos, y su propia vergüenza por lo que era se hacía más y más grande.

—No voy a hacerlo —le dijo con firmeza Kuroko, tomando finalmente una decisión—. No puedo hacerlo. Por mucho que seas un lobo, alimentarme dos veces en un día de ti te pondría en peligro. Mi deuda contigo es impagable, Kagami-kun. No me perdonaría nunca el hacerte daño.

—Deja de ser tan idiota, idiota —Kagami le dio un golpe en la cabeza que le hizo soltar un quedo gemido para luego sonreírle le modo tranquilizador—. No voy a moverme de aquí hasta mañana por la noche que seguiré mi viaje, así que puedes quedarte tranquilo. En ese tiempo me recuperaré perfectamente.

—¿Dónde tienes planeado ir?

—El chico del que te he hablado me ha pedido que me reúna con él dentro de algunos días. Ha encontrado un sitio donde aceptan a sujetos como nosotros; aquellos a los que nadie quiere —le dijo Kagami con desenfado, sin embargo cierta dureza en su voz dejaba claro que aquello no le era tan indiferente como aparentaba—. Quiero ver con mis propios ojos como es estar allí y si puedo o no adaptarme. Tal vez al fin encuentre un lugar al cual pertenecer.

—Eso suena bien. Creo que sería genial —repuso Kuroko, y a pesar de la sinceridad de sus palabras un dolor inexplicable pareció abrirse paso dentro de su corazón. Como si acabara de perder algo importante.

—Deja de intentar distraerme cambiando de tema, niño vampiro —lo regañó Kagami con fingida seriedad—. Venga, bebe. No hay nada de lo que debas preocuparte.

En eso se equivocaba, pensó Kuroko. Había muchas cosas por las que sentirse inquieto y de momento no sabía cómo hacer frente a ninguna de ellas.

Kuroko podía ver claramente la determinación de Kagami de convencerlo de que podía beber su sangre y, cansado de pelear con su propio instinto, decidió ceder ante aquello. Solo tomaría un poco, lo mínimo para mitigar el dolor que comenzaba a extenderse dentro de su cuerpo y acallar a la bestia que amenazaba con dominarlo.

Tomó con suavidad el brazo que el chico aún extendía ante él y lo acercó a su boca lentamente. Los afilados colmillos hicieron de inmediato acto de presencia y la ansiosa voracidad comenzó a hacer presa de él, afinando sus sentidos; amortiguando la voz de su conciencia.

Podía oír a la perfección el irregular ritmo de la respiración de Kagami, que se hacía cada vez más pesada, producto del nerviosismo y la ansiedad, así como el ligero fluir de la caliente sangre de sus venas. Kuroko levantó por un segundo la mirada y se encontró con sus ojos, clavados en él, absorbiendo cada detalle de su bestialidad. Y no lo quería. No deseaba que aquel chico lo recordara en aquella forma que él tanto odiaba.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar y defenderse, Kuroko se sentó a horcajadas sobre Kagami, ocultando el rostro en un lado de su cuello. Podía sentir los latidos desenfrenados de aquel corazón retumbando contra su pecho y el pulso acelerado del chico sobre sus labios. Podía oler su miedo, y la ansiedad, la excitación… Podía dejarse llevar sin miedo a que él lo viera.

—Kuroko, ¿qué demoni…? —las palabras de Kagami murieron en un gemido cuando los colmillos perforaron sin piedad su carne. Aferrado a él, Kuroko bebió casi con desesperación, obligándose a no perder el control a pura fuerza de voluntad.

Cuando sintió los brazos de Kagami rodeándolo y el leve roce de sus largos dedos acariciando su cabello, temió por un momento haber perdido nuevamente el control y haberlo sumido bajo su influencia, como solían hacer los vampiros. Le aterraba la idea de doblegar de ese modo la voluntad de aquel chico, de haberlo hecho su esclavo, sin embargo al sentir el dolor que le produjo el ligero jalón de su cabello, obligándolo a parar de succionar, así como el enronquecido "basta" de labios de Kagami, supo con alivio, que no había sido así.

Tras un par de minutos de completo silencio, en el cual ambos ni siquiera se habían atrevido a moverse, Kuroko se apartó del lado Kagami y se puso de pie, sin poder evitar avergonzarse un poco de lo que había hecho cuando vio las incisiones y la mancha carmesí sobre el moreno cuello del chico lobo. Aun podía sentir el dulce sabor de su sangre en la boca así como la extrema necesidad de probarlo una vez más. Tenerlo así de cerca lo estaba volviendo loco; debía marcharse de allí cuanto antes.

Seguro y satisfecho con su decisión, Kuroko se acercó al desperdigado montón que eran sus cosas y comenzó a rebuscar entre ellas. Su ropa estaba hecha un desastre, era imposible que pudiera volver a usarla, así que tomando solo el reloj que aún funcionaba, dejó de lado todo lo demás.

—¿Vas a marcharte ya?

Miró a Kagami y asintió con un gesto de afirmación.

—Sí, es mejor que me ponga ya en marcha si quiero llegar a casa antes de que amanezca. Y esta vez seré más cuidadoso —le dijo al otro chico a sabiendas de que éste iba a recordarle su anterior encuentro con los lobos—. En verdad agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí, Kagami-kun. Has sido amble y generoso. Solo te he dado problemas pero aun así no te has quejado ni una sola vez. Eres, sin ninguna duda, lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo.

—No digas cosas tan vergonzosas, vampiro idiota —le replicó de mala gana y con los pómulos teñidos de rojo a causa de la vergüenza—. No has sido para nada una gran molestia; bueno, quizás solo cuando te ponías un poco cabezota. Además… conocerte también ha sido una de las mejores cosas que me ha ocurrido. ¡Basta de tanta cursilería! –Dijo el chico con determinación para ocultar su azoro y lo miró con ojos cargados de aprecio-. Márchate de una buena vez, Kuroko.

Sin dudar, estrechó la morena mano que Kagami le tendía y notó su calidez contra el penetrante frío de la suya. Nada de lo que dijera sería suficiente para expresarle todo lo que le agradecía, por ese motivo y sin previo aviso, Kuroko lo abrazó envolviendo su cintura entre sus brazos y murmurando contra su pecho una interminable retahíla de "gracias".

Más tranquilo, se separó retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos y se inclinó en una formal reverencia. Sonrió un poco al notar lo incómodo que parecía Kagami tanto por el abrazo como por aquel gesto de respeto.

—Espero que encuentres lo que buscas, Kagami-kun. Que tengas suerte y que el final de tu camino sea feliz.

—Te deseo lo mismo —él volvió a desordenarle el cabello en aquel gesto de cariño, pero esa vez Kuroko no protesto—. Y recuerda esto, lo más importante: tú eliges tu propio camino. Eres tu propio dueño. Adiós, Kuroko.

Mientras sentía el cálido aire de la noche estival contra su piel y se internaba en la seguridad que le proporcionaba la oscuridad, las últimas palabras de Kagami se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa porque fueran ciertas, pero mientras sus pasos lo acercaban cada vez más al lugar que llamaba "hogar", comprendía con dolor que quizás nunca sería así.

Su destino no le pertenecía, sino que estaba controlado por aquel que se hacía llamar su dueño. Y él no era lo suficientemente valiente para revelarse. Tal vez, nunca lo sería, sin embargo aquel inesperado encuentro había prendido una pequeña llama dentro de su pecho.

Por primera vez albergaba la esperanza de que, si se esforzaba lo suficiente, sus sueños pudieran cumplirse.

* * *

 _A quienes hayan llegado hasta aquí, muchas gracias por leer, en verdad espero que haya sido de su agrado este segundo capítulo, a pesar de que de momento todo parece ir tan lento, pero al ser capítulos introductorios para poder explicar lo mejor posible a los personajes y el mundo donde esto se desarrolla no he podido avanzar con la rapidez que me gustaría. Sin embargo ya desde la próxima actualización comenzarán a aparecer más personajes y sus historias respectivas._

 _Espero tardar menos para la próxima actualización, sin embargo he tenido tanto que estudiar que lamentablemente, y aunque tenía terminado el capítulo desde la semana pasada, solo ayer me ha dado tiempo de ponerme con la corrección que es casi lo que más me demora ya que suelo hacer bastantes cambios y arreglos antes de darlo por finalizado. Y para quienes sigan mi otra historia, ya he comenzado a escribir el capítulo así que espero poder tenerlo listo para la semana que viene, cruzo los dedos para que sea así y muchas gracias a todos por la espera._

 _Como siempre, agradezco el tiempo que se toman en leer, a quienes dejan su opinión y a quienes esperan a pesar de mis demoras. Nos leemos en la próxima actualización._

 _ **MagicFaerie:**_ _Muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta nueva historia, y sobro todo me alegra saber que ha sido de tu agrado y en verdad espero que lo siga haciendo. Como dije en un comienzo, esta historia es un riesgo y hasta cierto punto es difícil pero me ha resultado sumamente entretenido, por lo que confío en que también lo sea para quien lo lee y a medida que las cosas se van aclarando y entendiendo mejor. Agradezco en verdad el tiempo que tomas para leer y comentar._

 _ **SunSet:**_ _Lo primero, muchas gracias por el tirón de orejas. A pesar de tener terminado el capítulo estaba un poco remolona a corregirlo y tu review pidiendo actualización me sacó del "letargo" de los estudios y me puse con él. Y en segundo lugar, muchas gracias por arriesgarte a seguir también esta historia, en verdad espero que te guste y ya verás cómo poco a poco tus dudas ya se van resolviendo, aunque algunas ya se han aclarado. Te prometo que dentro de poco se viene la actualización de Hilo Rojo y mil disculpas por la espera. Gracias por seguir leyendo._

 _ **Malew:**_ _En verdad muchas gracias por leer y darle una oportunidad a mi historia, me alegra bastante saber que el comienzo te ha gustado y confío en que este capítulo lo haya hecho también, a pesar de lo lento que todo aún va. Nuevamente muchas gracias por leer y comentar, siempre es un gusto saber lo que piensan de la historia._


	3. Ave Enjaulada

_Descargo: Kuroko no Basket y sus personajes le pertenecen a Fujimaki Tadatoshi, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

 **Capítulo 3:**

 **Ave Enjaulada**

 ** _Tengo la sensación de ser un pájaro enjaulado, al que han arrancado las alas violentamente, y en la más absoluta penumbra, choca contra los barrotes de su estrecha jaula, al querer volar._**

 ** _(_** **Ana Frank _)_**

Apenas unos segundos después de haber puesto un pie dentro de la casa y sentir como el peso de todo lo que eso significaba lo engullía, Kuroko pensó que quizás no había sido una buena idea entrar por la puerta principal, un mudo desafío hacia Akashi después de su huida, en vez de tomar alguna otra ruta y haber regresado del mismo modo silencioso en que se había marchado.

Pero estaba enfadado, y eso nublaba su juicio.

El leve repiqueteo de sus pisadas resonó como el golpeteo de un gong en sus propios oídos. Todo a su alrededor estaba sumido en un silencio sepulcral, como si cada uno de los habitantes de aquel lugar estuvieran sumidos en un profundo sueño. Si hubiese sido la hora más alta del día, aquello tal vez hubiera sido posible, aunque no completamente seguro porque siembre había alguien pululando por allí, pero el anochecer era la hora en que su especie cobraba mayor fuerza y solían levantarse con más energía. La medianoche era el momento ideal para salir de caza, por lo que habitualmente el salón y vestíbulo siempre estaban abarrotados de ansiosos miembros del clan entrando y saliendo de manera constante hasta que comenzaba a despuntar el alba.

Armándose de valor, Kuroko recorrió con paso pausado el enorme vestíbulo de alto techo abovedado, deslizando suavemente los dedos por el hermoso revestimiento de madera oscura que cubría las paredes. La mansión, que había pertenecido a su familia desde siempre, era enorme y elegante; construida en piedra labrada hacía más de cinco siglos por su abuelo, se alzaba solitaria y majestuosa en un apartado rincón a las afueras de Tokio, resguardada del ojo humano por el espeso bosque que la rodeaba y las altas habilidades vampíricas de sus más poderosos miembros. Nadie ajeno al clan podría encontrarla a menos que fuera invitado a hacerlo. Ninguno de los enemigos que fueron llevados allí logró salir vivo.

Cuando aún era un niño pequeño, en algunas ocasiones, su madre solía decirle que entre esas hermosas y frías paredes, aquellos que tenía un corazón cálido comenzaban a perderlo, enterrado bajo el peso del poder, la soledad y todas aquellas tradiciones que se les imponían. Ella había temido convertirse en ese tipo de persona, y por ese motivo huyó con él cuando solo era una pequeña sombra gestándose en su vientre. Sin embargo, diez años después su tío los había encontrado y les obligó a regresar a vivir en la casa familiar. Fue entonces que Kuroko vio como aquellas palabras, relatadas algunas noches y recordadas vagamente a través de su infantil sueño, cobraron verdadero sentido. Su madre se convirtió en una bella ave enjaulada; con las alas recortadas y el espíritu quebrantado hasta que ya no pudo soportarlo más; falleció un año después de haber vuelto al hogar del que había huido. Y ahora, pensó desanimado, era él quien estaba tan o más encadenado de lo que lo había estado ella. Sabía con certeza que Akashi jamás le permitiría tener de regreso su limitada libertad después de su pequeña rebelión. Realmente, ¿para qué había regresado? ¿Qué era lo que no le permitía alejarse de aquel lugar?

Kuroko sacudió ligeramente la cabeza para ayudarse a espantar los oscuros recuerdos que lo rondaban. Odiaba recordar cosas tristes, y sobre todo aquellas que sabía no lograría cambiar por más que lo deseara. No se podía permitir perder el tiempo pensando en el pasado; tenía que concentrarse por completo en los problemas que estaban por venir.

Tragándose la tentación de comenzar a llamar a gritos en la casa aparentemente vacía, se dirigió con paso mucho más seguro a la biblioteca. Acababa de entrar en ella cuando se percató del chico que estaba sentado en uno de los cómodos sillones que se repartían en la amplia estancia. Éste levantó de inmediato la vista al oírlo llegar y su expresión, de imperturbable seriedad, pareció quebrarse durante unos breves instantes por la sorpresa; sin embargo se recompuso con la misma rapidez, volviendo a ser la perfecta representación del autocontrol.

—Buenas noches, Midorima-kun —le saludó cortésmente Kuroko, intentando mostrarse tan imperturbable como lo parecía él.

El chico se incorporó un poco para poder mirarlo con ojos escrutadores. A Kuroko le hubiera gustado poder saber qué era lo que estaba pensando en aquel momento, pero la escasa luz de la estancia ensombreció casi por completo sus ojos verdes ocultos tras la gafas de montura delgada, volviéndolos dos oscuros posos sobre su pálida piel. El cabello verde le caía ligeramente sobre el rostro, hebras claras y oscuras dependiendo de la posición de la luz; y al percatarse de lo ligeramente desordenado que estaba, lo mismo que su impecable traje claro, le hizo preguntarse si llevaría demasiadas horas despierto.

—Kuroko —dijo con sequedad en respuesta a su saludo—. ¿Ya está Akashi al tanto de tu regreso?

Él negó con un gesto.

—Eres la primera persona que encuentro desde que he llegado. ¿Dónde están los demás? La casa parece vacía.

Algo en los ojos verdes del otro chico alertó a Kuroko de que aquella pregunta había sido un error. Midorima estaba furioso con él, eso era evidente, y solo su enorme consideración hacia Akashi y el férreo control que ejercía sobre sí mismo le impedían descargar sobre él su rabia.

¿Qué había sucedido en su ausencia?, se preguntó Kuroko un poco asustado.

—Todos han salido a buscarte. Por orden de Akashi, que estaba _preocupado_ por ti —Midorima se puso de pie, obligándolo a que tuviera que levantar el rostro para mirarle ya que la diferencia de altura entre ambos era considerable. El chico se subió con un dedo las gafas para ajustarlas y luego lo observó entrecerrando ligeramente los ojos—. ¿Te lo has pasado bien en tu salida?

—Bastante —contestó con fingida inocencia. Kuroko no estaba dispuesto a dejarse intimidar de esa manera—. Ha sido interesante. Y muy… instructiva.

—Me alegro por ti. Ahora, si me permites, voy a escoltarte a tu habitación —con un gesto delicado de la mano, Midorima le indicó que lo precediera en la salida de la biblioteca. Kuroko no se movió de donde estaba.

—Primero tengo que hablar con Akashi-kun.

—Lo harás, no tienes que preocuparte por eso. Él irá a verte —replicó Midorima con rotundidad, dejando claro que no aceptaría nuevamente una negativa de su parte—. Vamos.

Aquello, comprendió de inmediato Kuroko, no era una petición, sino que era un orden. Una orden de Akashi.

En completo silencio siguió resignado al alto chico que era la mano derecha de su primo desde que el padre de éste había muerto. Midorima Shintarô, a sus veinte años, era sin lugar a dudas perfecto para aquella importante posición: inteligente, cuidadoso en sus decisiones, rápido en recibir y dar órdenes ya que se enteraba de todo lo que ocurría en la mansión o fuera de esta, y se mantenía en completa sintonía con la forma de pensar y actuar de su primo. Midorima era prácticamente como una extensión de Akashi y Kuroko lo odiaba un poco por eso. Un sentimiento que era claramente recíproco, porque aquel muchacho tampoco lo había soportado jamás a él, ni siquiera de niños.

El largo recorrido hasta la cuarta planta, donde se encontraba su habitación, se hizo bastante incómodo para ambos. A pesar de no verle directamente el rostro, Kuroko podía estar casi seguro del ceño de profunda desaprobación que tendría Midorima por su pequeña escapada y lo que había provocado con ella. De hecho, cuando llegaron frente a la puerta de su cuarto y éste lo miró directamente, sus ojos enmarcados en largas pestañas, del mismo tono verde que su cabello, parecían destilar una ira que a duras penas lograba mantener a raya.

—Supongo que eres consciente de que lo que has hecho podría considerarse hasta traición —Midorima le abrió la puerta. Una clara indirecta para señalarle que pasara de una vez—. Si cualquier otro miembro del clan hubiera hecho algo así, sería severamente castigado.

—Ningún otro miembro del clan lo hubiera hecho —replicó Kuroko—, porque todos son libres de ir y venir como les plazca. Menos yo.

—Es por tu propio bien. Lo sabes.

—¿Mi bien o el de Akashi-kun? —el peligroso brillo depredador que vio en los ojos verdes del otro chico le advirtió que no era sensato tentar la suerte de esa forma. Era cierto que los impecables modales y la diplomacia de Midorima camuflaban perfectamente su naturaleza salvaje y depredadora, pero seguía siendo un vampiro. Y por lo que Kuroko había oído de Kise, uno terriblemente brutal.

—¿Acaso no eres tú siempre su prioridad, Kuroko? —en esta ocasión él abrió de par en par la puerta y le indicó con un gesto de cabeza que entrara de una buena vez. Sin ánimo de alargar aquel suplicio más de lo necesario, obedeció sin protestar—. Le comunicaré a Akashi de que deseas verle. Intenta descansar un poco.

La puerta ya había comenzado a cerrarse cuando, a toda prisa, Kuroko la sujetó con una mano para impedirlo, ganándose otra de aquellas miradas cargadas de interminables reproches.

—Midorima-kun, ¿qué es aquello que tanto teme Akashi-kun? Por favor, dímelo. Si lo supiera, quizás podría…

—Nada —lo cortó tajante—. Él no le teme a nada.

El sordo ruido que produjo la puerta al cerrarse fue de cierto modo demoledor. No había obtenido su respuesta, y mientras Kuroko oía el inconfundible sonido de la llave girando en la cerradura, sintió el peso de las palabras de su madre. ¿Acaso él iba a terminar compartiendo el mismo destino? ¿Acabando con su vida por pura desesperación?

¡Claro que no!, se dijo furioso consigo mismo y su instante de debilidad. Mientras pudiera hacerlo, seguiría luchando; además, al recordar la esquiva mirada de Midorima cuando respondía a su pregunta, supo sin lugar a dudas de que el hombre de confianza de su primo estaba mintiendo. Akashi tenía miedo; le temía a él. Kuroko solo tenía que averiguar por qué y sí podría beneficiarse o no de ello

—o—

Sentado directamente sobre la alfombra frente a la chimenea apagada de su habitación, Kuroko, con un libro abierto apoyado sobre las rodillas, intentaba casi con desesperación concentrarse lo suficiente en la lectura para poder perderse entre las páginas de éste como ocurría siempre que leía, pero en ese momento era incapaz de hacerlo. Sentía el nerviosismo bullirle por las venas casi como algo vivo; lo sentía oprimirle el pecho, ahogándolo un poco, mientras esperaba inquieto por la llegada de su primo y conocer finalmente el alcance de su enfado. Porque Akashi estaría enojado, no le cabía duda, solo quedaba por descubrir el castigo que le impondría.

Cansado de aquel inútil intento de lectura, Kuroko dejó el libro a un lado y se tumbó de espaldas notando como se hundía un poco en aquella mullida suavidad bajo su cuerpo. Podía oír el incansable tic tac del reloj que estaba sobre la chimenea así como el leve murmullo amortiguado de conversaciones y risas provenientes del exterior de la mansión y los pisos inferiores. Seguramente los miembros de su clan, alertados de su regreso, habían comenzado a llegar poco a poco a la casa. No pudo evitar sorprenderse y molestarse un poco al percatarse de que ya había transcurrido más de una hora desde que Midorima lo había dejado encerrado allí, y aún no había señales de Akashi.

Con desgana, clavó la mirada en la pared de su derecha que estaba repleta de estanterías de libros desde el alto techo hasta el suelo. Los había leído todos más de una vez, recordó. Desde que tenía consciencia, siempre había tenido un libro en las manos. Su madre solía leer para él cuando era más pequeño y luego él mismo había comenzado hacerlo. Cuando llego a vivir a la mansión, se había enfrascado en la lectura casi con desesperación. Había sido su medio de escape a aquella vida que detestaba y hasta la actualidad Akashi siempre buscaba y le obsequiaba libros que pensaba podrían gustarle. Kuroko no podía evitar alegrarse y albergar esperanzas ante aquellos pequeños gestos que le recordaban el chico que había conocido años atrás y al cual había querido como un hermano. Akashi había sido un chico amable…

Sus pensamientos se vieron invadidos repentinamente por el recuerdo de Kagami Taiga. Aquel muchacho de aspecto salvaje y rudo había demostrado ser algo completamente diferente a lo que aparentaba. Había sido amable y comprensivo con él; mucho más generoso de lo que podía esperarse de un desconocido y sin esperar nada a cambio de ello. Kuroko se preguntó que estaría haciendo Kagami en ese momento; le hubiera gustado tener alguna forma de saber si en unos cuantos días más o quizás un mes o pasados algunos años, el chico lobo lo recordaría. En verdad desearía que así fuera, porque Kuroko estaba seguro de que él sí lo haría. No importaba si nunca volvía a verlo; durante un breve instante Kagami había sido una brillante luz en su limitado mundo.

Al oír el girar de la llave en la cerradura se sentó de golpe. No le dio tiempo a ponerse de pie cuando la esbelta figura de Akashi Seijûrô hizo su aparición dentro de la habitación.

Su primo parecía cansado, se percató Kuroko y sintió cierto remordimiento a pesar del enfado. Akashi lucía bastante pálido, con una leve sombra oscura destacando como manchas bajo sus ojos de colores dispares y con el rojo cabello un poco despeinado. Los caros pantalones de tela oscura parecían ligeramente arrugados, y llevaba desabotonados los primeros botones de la camisa negra; daba la impresión de que se hubiera quedado dormido vestido y recién se estuviera despertando. Tal vez había sido así, pensó. Si estaba tan preocupado por él como Midorima le había dicho, lo más seguro fuera que su primo no hubiera dormido nada hasta su regreso.

Su culpa aumentó.

—Tetsuya —Akashi pronuncio su nombre con aquel tono calmado y frío que últimamente siempre empleaba con él; como si aún fuera un niño que debía obedecer sus órdenes sin discusión. De pie, desde su posición más elevada, lo miró con cierta burla en los ojos—. Me alegra ver que has regresado bien.

—Akashi-kun —se puso rápidamente de pie y se le acercó para encararlo directamente. Al igual que él, su primo no era demasiado alto, solo le superaba por unos pocos centímetros; sin embargo, tal vez por los tres años de diferencia que tenían o la posición que éste se había visto obligado a tomar dos años atrás, a Kuroko muchas veces le parecía que Akashi era mucho más imponente e intimidante de lo que aparentaba a primera vista.

Posando una mano en su hombro, Akashi lo atrajo a su lado como si fuera a abrazarlo pero de inmediato una expresión de disgustó apareció en su rostro y lo apartó con brusquedad. Lo miró enfadado.

—Apestas a lobo —le dijo a modo de acusación—. Y tu ropa es un verdadero desastre, de hecho, ¿qué se supone que llevas puesto? —Le preguntó completamente horrorizado al mirar sus prendas baratas y que le quedaban un par de tallas más grande—. Quiero saber dónde has estado metido este ultimo día, Tetsuya. Y quiero la verdad.

Cierto pánico se apoderó de Kuroko al percatarse del gran error que había cometido. Estaba tan nervioso esperando la visita de su primo que se olvidó por completo de darse un baño y cambiarse de ropa antes de recibirlo. Por ningún motivo podía contarle a Akashi sobre Kagami y ponerlo en peligro, pero debía inventarse algo que pareciera convincente.

—Me encontré con una manada de chicos lobo en la ciudad, me atacaron y resulté herido —contestó con rapidez y completa seguridad. Aquello era cierto y Akashi, que lo conocía lo suficiente sabría que estaba diciendo la verdad, aunque solo fuera parte de ella—. Pude alimentarme de uno de ellos pero ya era de día y tuve que esperar a que la herida sanara un poco y recuperar algo de fuerza antes de poder regresar. La ropa también es del mismo chico, la mía estaba destrozada y llena de sangre. En verdad lamento haberte preocupado, Akashi-kun.

La mirada escrutadora de su primo parecía estarlo desnudando por dentro, sopesando con cuidado lo que acababa de decirle antes de decidir si le creería o no. Kuroko se mantuvo impasible, sin embargo notó como el alivió le aflojaba un poco las rodillas cuando Akashi asintió una vez a modo de aceptación.

—Lobos —murmuró con desprecio—. ¿Sabes de qué manada eran, Tetsuya? —Kuroko negó con un gesto, a lo que su primó apretó los labios con disgusto—. Supongo que no se puede hacer nada. Le pediré a Midorima que lo averigüe. Nadie se mete con uno de los nuestros y no paga el precio.

—Akashi, no es necesario que lo hagas. He regresado a casa de una sola pieza, ¿no?

—Lo es, Tetsuya —replicó su primo con rotundidad—. Te lo he dicho una y otra vez. El poder que ejerces sobre tu territorio debe ser completo y absoluto. En el mundo al cual pertenecemos los débiles terminan siendo devorados, ya deberías saberlo.

La cabeza de Kuroko bullía de cosas que deseaba decirle a Akashi: explicarle como se sentía, lo equivocado que creía que él estaba con respecto a muchas de las decisiones que tomaba; pero sobre todo Kuroko quería saber. Deseaba desesperadamente comprender cuál había sido el motivo que había hecho que el chico amable que una vez había sido su primo se convirtiera en el hombre que era ahora. Quería ayudar a Akashi, pero esa esperanza se iba haciendo cada día más y más lejana.

—No tiene que ser siempre así, Akashi-kun. Si formamos alianzas…

—No nos sirvieron de nada hace dos años cuando asesinaron a mi padre —respondió con una frialdad tajante—. Él confió y cometió un error que nosotros no podemos volver a repetir.

Kuroko lo miró frustrado.

—Antes no eras así. Has cambiado —le dijo, y aunque no era su intención, no pudo evitar que el dolor que sentía y había estado conteniendo por tanto tiempo se reflejara en sus palabras.

—Antes era un tonto —contestó, pero a diferencia de unos instantes atrás, su tono de voz se había suavizado un poco. Akashi se acercó hasta él, sujetándole con suavidad la barbilla para que le mirara—. Y ahora dime la verdad, ¿por qué has intentado huir de mí, Tetsuya?

Kuroko buscó dentro de su cabeza las palabras adecuadas para explicarle a su primo lo que sentía y por qué había tomado esa decisión; no obstante una amarga desilusión lo embargó cuando no pudo encontrar nada que creyera pudiera llegar realmente al corazón de Akashi.

¿Qué había sucedido entre ellos? ¿Cómo habían llegado a ese punto? Años atrás, cuando se vio forzado a vivir en aquella casa junto a su madre por orden de su tío que era el jefe del clan, su primo había sido su único apoyo para sobrevivir al miedo y la angustia que sentía; y un año después, cuando Kuroko se había quedado realmente solo, fue Akashi quien lo animó lo suficiente para seguir adelante; quien se quedaba a su lado las veces que se sentía asustado o estaba triste, tomando silenciosamente su mano y reconfortándolo. En aquel pequeño mundo enjaulado, Akashi había sido la única cosa buena en su vida. Él le había prometido, que cuando fuera un adulto y estuviera en sus manos el poder tomar decisiones, le daría nuevamente su libertad y Kuroko había creído ciegamente en su promesa.

Pero las cosas comenzaron a cambiar cuando su primo cumplió los quince años y, bajo la atenta tutela de su padre, tuvo que iniciarse en las responsabilidades que conllevaba dirigir el clan. En un comienzo fueron cambios sutiles: sonreía menos, en ocasiones parecía más taciturno y algunas veces cuando estaban juntos ya no le prestaba la misma atención que le prodigaba antes. Kuroko lo había asociado a que Akashi estaba creciendo, se estaba preparando para convertirse en adulto y ocupar el lugar de su padre mientras que él aún era un niño; era lógico que las cosas entre los dos fueran diferentes. Sin embargo a medida que los años pasaban y ambos crecían, también comenzó a hacerlo su distanciamiento emocional y el control obsesivo que su primo ejercía sobre él. Algunos días Kuroko podía percibir en Akashi cierto rastro de crueldad que parecía dormitar en lo más profundo de su conciencia, pero que se despertaba cuando él se negaba a obedecerle o se ponía difícil. Era evidente que el chico amable se había convertido poco a poco en un hombre más frío y duro; sin embargo fue tras el asesinato de su tío Masaomi cuando Akashi, que tuvo que tomar el control total del clan, pareció quebrarse por completo.

Kuroko podía recordar las semanas que siguieron al asesinato como un verdadero caos. Una vorágine de reuniones entre su primo y los miembros de mayor rango para decidir qué hacer y cómo debían actuar; redadas de búsqueda del clan para encontrar a los culpables y posteriormente los enfrentamientos que sucedieron con el clan de vampiros responsables… y la completa extinción de éste. La sentencia de Akashi había sido brutal: ninguno de los miembros podía quedar vivo, ni siquiera los niños. Esa era su manera de mostrarle al resto de los seres del mundo sobrenatural que habitaban como él hacía las cosas y cuáles serían las consecuencias si lo desafiaban.

A pesar de su intento de apoyarlo en todo, como su primo lo había hecho cuando él perdió a su madre, Kuroko no pudo aprobar el modo de actuar de Akashi y así se lo hizo saber. Aquella había sido su primera discusión verdadera en todo el tiempo que llevaban viviendo juntos, y había sido la primera vez que Kuroko realmente había tenido miedo de él.

Akashi le había exigido sumisión total, como miembro del clan y su único familiar vivo y Kuroko, furioso, se había negado a hacerlo. Algunos de sus recuerdos, mesclados con la rabia, la impotencia y el miedo, estaban difusos; sin embargo todavía podía sentir el peso del cuerpo de su primo sobre el suyo, aprisionado contra la cama, y el doloroso terror que lo recorrió cuando sus colmillos le perforaron el cuello y Akashi bebió de él hasta dejarlo vacío. Le había robado la voluntad.

Supo por su amigo Kise, una semana después, que aquello se había repetido durante tres día hasta que Midorima había intervenido con firmeza, convenciendo a Akashi de que si seguía haciéndolo iba a terminar matándole. Nadie tenía muy claro que era lo que Seijûrô se proponía con aquello pero la palabra "subyugación" rondaba peligrosamente en la cabeza de todos lo que se habían enterado de lo ocurrido. Si esa había sido la intención de Akashi, era un pecado imperdonable. El mayor tabú para los miembros de un mismo clan y sobre todo si eran familia.

Desde ese momento Kuroko se había mostrado especialmente cauteloso respecto a su primo. Akashi solía estar tan ocupado con los asuntos de la dirección que no le prestaba mucha atención, pero en las raras ocasiones que lo hacía, intentaba no enfadarlo en lo absoluto. Ni siquiera protestó cuando sus medidas de resguardo se volvieron todavía más estrictas, llegando al punto de que salir a dar una vuelta por los jardines debía ser bajo supervisión, y aceptaba sin protestar las órdenes y casi todos los deseos de su primo. Su relación de amistad se había quebrado para siempre, siendo remplazada de manera cruel por un lazo de mutua necesidad que era tan absorbente como venenoso.

Dos años habían transcurrido desde entonces y hasta cierto punto, Kuroko se había acostumbrado a aquella relación tan extraña y a no desear más su libertad. El punto de quiebre había ocurrido casi una semana atrás, cuando una noche, mientras le permitía a Akashi beber de él, algo en su manera posesiva de sujetarlo, la familiaridad con su sus delgados dedos lo acariciaban, el oírle pronunciar su nombre casi como una súplica, le alertaron de que las cosas no iban bien. Cuando al mirarse a los ojos Kuroko percibió en ellos aquella hambre primitiva que sobrepasaba lo que era habitual en su especie, supo sin lugar a dudas de que si no hacía algo pronto las cosas entre ellos iban a tomar un rumbo mucho más oscuro y doloroso para ambos.

Por eso escapó. Porque necesitaba poner un poco de distancia entre Akashi y sus emociones. Quería de cierto modo cortar el retorcido hilo que sentía lo ataba a él aunque lo odiara.

—Porque —comenzó a responderle Kuroko un poco dubitativo, aunque no le apartó la mirada—, cuando estoy junto a ti, se hace difícil respirar.

Los dedos de Akashi viajaron con delicadeza desde su barbilla hasta la curva de su mejilla, quedándose allí en una especie de fría caricia. Sus ojos dispares le observaban pensativos, como si su confesión le hubiera afectado más de lo que esperaba y, durante un breve segundo, un ínstate muy pequeño, Kuroko fue capaz de percibir un cambio. Algo… indescriptible. Más como una sensación que una certeza que le decía que a pesar de todo, algún vestigio del amable muchacho que había conocido seguía yaciendo, oculto y acallado, muy en el fondo del hombre en el que Akashi se había convertido.

Sintió que el corazón se le destrozaba.

—Lo siento, Tetsuya. No puedo cumplir mi promesa —le dijo con una suavidad que era extraña en él—. Te necesito aquí, conmigo. Te necesito más de lo que puedes imaginar. Si llegara a perderte…

Kuroko sintió su corazón comenzar a latir aceleradamente cuando Akashi se inclinó poco a poco hacia él, tan cerca que podía sentir el frío roce de su aliento sobre sus labios y notar el intenso dolor que se ocultaba tras sus ojos, otorgándole al iris rojo una tonalidad mucho más oscura, casi como la de la sangre y restándole al dorado su habitual brillo, haciéndolo lucir como el oro envejecido. Podía sentir su deseo casi como algo físico. Tan intenso, peligroso y atemorizante como el mismo Seijûrô.

Apartó el rostro.

—Lo siento, Akashi-kun, pero no puedo darte lo que deseas —le dijo en un murmullo apenas audible que, sin embargo, estaba seguro que el otro chico había oído con claridad.

Una sonrisa de sardónico desprecio se dibujó en los finos labios de su primo ante su rechazo. En esa ocasión, cuando aquellos largos dedos cubrieron el lateral de su cuello, no fueron gentiles; por el contrario, el agarre era posesivo y doloroso. Una clara señal de advertencia.

—Tetsuya, Tetsuya, ¿es que acaso no lo has comprendido todavía? No voy a esperar a que me des nada. Simplemente voy a tomar lo que desee —los dedos de Akashi se enredaron en el pálido cabello que le cubría la nuca y jalaron con fuerza, obligándole a levantar poco a poco el rostro y a tragarse el gemido de dolor que amenazaba con escapar de su garganta—. Y comenzaré exigiéndote la verdad, no esa sarta de mentiras que me has soltado antes. ¿Cómo lograste salir de aquí? ¿Qué es lo que has hecho realmente y con quién has estado durante el tiempo que permaneciste fuera?

A pesar del dolor y lo humillado que se sentía, Kuroko lo miró desafiante.

—Te he dicho todo lo que necesitas saber. No ha habido mentiras en mis palabras.

Akashi entrecerró los ojos con enfado al oírlo e intensificó la fuerza del agarre sobre su cabello logrando que a Kuroko los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas de forma involuntaria. El brazo libre de su primo le rodeó con firmeza la cintura, atrayéndolo hacia él, e inclinándose junto a su cuello le susurró con malicia:

—Esa ha sido una mala respuesta, mi pequeño mentiroso. Te lo he advertido: aquello que no quieras darme voluntariamente, voy a tomarlo por la fuerza. Venga, Tetsuya, se un chico obediente y abre tu mente para mí.

Aterrado por lo que supo iba a ocurrir, Kuroko cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó las manos en sendos puños hasta que sintió el dolor de las uñas clavándose en su propia carne; sin embargo al notar como Akashi perforaba sin piedad su carne y bebía vorazmente, supo que estaba perdido. Por más que intentara luchar contra él y oponérsele, su primo era mucho más poderoso y entraría en su cabeza para hurgar en sus recuerdos como si fuese su derecho. Akashi violaría su privacidad sin escrúpulos.

Porque aquel era su castigo… y debía aceptarlo.

—o—

Manteniendo la fría calma que lo caracterizaba a pesar de sentir que bullía de rabia por dentro, Akashi entró en la espaciosa habitación que ocupaba como despacho y se dejó caer en la butaca del escritorio, girándose en ella para poder mirar por el alto ventanal que se encontraba tras él. La completa oscuridad de la noche parecía absorberlo todo y eso lo tranquilizaba.

La desaparición de Tetsuya, la noche anterior, se le había informado casi de inmediato y, del mismo modo había enviado a Shintarô a indagar entre los miembros del clan para averiguar si alguno de ellos le había visto o conocía de su paradero. Lamentablemente nadie lo había visto, lo que no era raro si se tenía en cuenta la extraña capacidad que tenía su primo para pasar casi desapercibido, y por supuesto ninguno de ellos sabía nada de él, ni siquiera Ryôta que era su amigo más cercano; aunque ahora Akashi era consciente de que el chico le había mentido.

Habían transcurrido años desde la última vez que Akashi sintió ese tipo de angustiosa frustración al no poder conseguir lo que quería. Una parte de él había estado realmente aterrada ante la perspectiva de que Tetsuya en verdad hubiera huido de su lado, como su tía lo había hecho años antes de su padre. Tenía miedo de perderlo, no solo por lo que eso representaba para su posición y sus planes, sino que también por el hecho de que si él lo dejaba, Akashi se quedaría completamente solo y no estaba seguro de poder soportarlo. Y entonces había sido ese miedo y su propia debilidad lo que había azuzado su ira, y antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía, había enviado a casi todos los vampiros de su clan a buscarlo, enfureciéndose cada vez más cuando al regresar le informaban que el chico parecía haberse esfumado como un fantasma. Nadie le había visto. No había rastros de él.

Cuando un par de horas atrás Shintarô le informó que Tetsuya había regresado sano y salvo, sus nervios, tan tensos como la cuerda de un violín, parecieron por fin relajarse un poco. Akashi sintió alivio mezclado con infinito agradecimiento, porque el miedo de perderlo había estado devorándolo dolorosamente; pero como siempre ocurría, la parte más amable de él pareció ser consumida de inmediato por el hombre frio y controlado que su padre había hecho de él, haciendo que luego fuera su orgullo y la rabia la que se impusieran sobre sus verdaderos deseos.

Akashi no le había ido a ver de inmediato, aunque quería hacerlo, porque comprendía que necesitaba darse un tiempo prudente para templar un poco sus emociones y no hacer algo de lo que luego pudiera arrepentirse; y también porque sabía perfectamente que la ansiedad de la espera era, en muchas ocasiones, un castigo en sí mismo. Sin embargo de todos modos había terminado yendo a Tetsuya antes de lo que se había propuesto, porque de igual forma para él aquella separación era dolorosa.

El coro de risas provenientes de los jardines, seguramente de algunos de los chicos que acababan de regresar, le resultó molesto. Poniéndose de pie, Akashi se dirigió hacia una de las estanterías que cubrían una de las paredes del despacho y quitando un voluminoso libro en latín, dejó al descubierto la pequeña caja de seguridad donde guardaba cosas importantes. Cuidadosamente sacó el pequeño frasco de cristal tallado que mantenía allí y lo apretó con suavidad en la palma de su mano.

¿Qué debería hacer? Las cosas habían tomado un rumbo completamente distinto del que había previsto. Solo faltaban unos cuantos meses para que Tetsuya cumpliera por fin la mayoría de edad y él pudiera poner en marcha su plan; pero esa noche, al enfrentarlo, Akashi se percató de que las cosas estaban cambiando. Que el chico obediente y un poco temeroso que era su primo estaba bastante cerca de llegar al punto de revelarse.

Akashi había visto la verdad ocultándose tras sus ojos celestes después de haberle hecho algunas preguntas. Tetsuya le había contado lo necesario, sí, pero por primera vez en años le había escondido cosas de forma premeditada. En un comienzo su manera de hablarle, un poco más segura, le pareció algo distinta; y luego fue la expresión de su rostro, la ferocidad en su mirada que intentaba mantener contenida… Y Akashi lo supo: algo importante le había ocurrido a Tetsuya. Algo tan importante que lo estaba, tal vez inconscientemente, impulsando a cambiar.

Y ante el miedo visceral que esa revelación le causó, Akashi se había comportado como un necio. Durante unos breves instantes bajó la guardia y permitió que su primo viera su vulnerabilidad. Ingenuamente le confesó lo que sentía, esperando que aunque solo fuera un poco, Tetsuya pudiera comprenderle y tal vez corresponderle; pero al sentir su rechazo, al darse cuenta de que jamás sería así, Akashi terminó por perder la cabeza y estuvo dispuesto a tener a la fuerza las respuestas que deseaba sin importarle granjearse su odio.

No era la primera vez que lo había hecho. Una noche años atrás, después de la muerte de su padre, su primo había intentado hablar con él para hacerlo entrar en razón y así poder calmar su dolor y rabia. El muchacho realmente lo había intentado, no obstante todo acabó en una horrible discusión que se les fue de las manos. Akashi no podía recordarlo todo con claridad, sin embargo sabía que en algún momento había terminado con Tetsuya prisionero entre sus brazos mientras bebía de él como si de aquella manera pudiera poseerlo por completo. No había sido el acto de íntima familiaridad y afecto que habían compartido otras veces; no, aquel acto había sido pura brutalidad y posesión; abriendo su mente para él, bebiéndose los recuerdos de ambos y reclamándolo como suyo. Demostrándole de aquel modo de que él le pertenecía.

Y luego, tras la dura recriminación de Shintarô, Akashi entró en razón y se había arrepentido.

Después de aquellas noches de pura locura, Akashi nunca más se había atrevido a subyugarlo; por muy enfadado o frustrado que estuviera con su primo, jamás lo había vuelto de agredir de aquel modo. Incluso, pasado un tiempo, Tetsuya le había permitido algunas veces que volviera a beber su sangre, aunque la cautela y el miedo de aquel recuerdo habían seguido presentes entre ambos como un doloroso recordatorio; sin embargo y a pesar de darle lo que él deseaba, su primo nunca más quiso probar su sangre. Y Akashi sabía el porqué: Tetsuya había dejado de quererle.

Acercándose al ventanal y quedándose de pie frente a él, levantó el pequeño frasco de cristal y observó como el translucido líquido tomaba la tonalidad casi plateada por la luz de la luna reflejada sobre él. Era hermoso, pensó al mirarlo; a simple vista nadie podría saber lo increíblemente terrorífico que ese líquido podía ser, pero él sí lo sabía y por eso era su última opción. Aquella que, había pensado, solo tomaría cuando no tuviera nada más que perder, pero ahora, tras lo ocurrido con Tetsuya la tentación de utilizarla era enorme. Solo tendría que obligarle a beber y luego…

El suave llamado la puerta del despacho obligó a Akashi a abandonar sus sombríos pensamientos. Guardó nuevamente el frasco de cristal en la caja y con su acostumbrado "adelante" autorizó a Midorima Shintarô a ingresar en la habitación.

—Ya he avisado a los grupos de búsqueda que Kuroko está de regreso y en prefecto estado, así que antes del amanecer todos deberían encontrarse nuevamente en casa —le informó Shintarô. Como de costumbre, una visión de completo control y eficacia; por ese motivo Akashi lo mantenía a su lado—. ¿Has decidido que vas a hacer a continuación?

Sintiendo la mirada del otro chico posada sobre él, volvió a tomar asiento frente al escritorio. El tablero de shôgi que había dejado horas antes con una partida inacabada seguía tal cual, y Akashi se dio cuenta, con desagrado que en él se reflejaba de algún modo el caos que habían sido sus pensamientos.

—Quiero que me avises cuando todos estén de regreso. Me gustaría agradecerles personalmente el esfuerzo que han puesto en la búsqueda —aquella era una de las enseñanza de su padre. Así como se debía guiar con firmeza extrema, en algunas ocasiones era necesario ceder un poco y mostrarse amable frente aquellos que estaban bajo su cuidado—. También tengo un favor que pedirte, aunque es algo personal. Tetsuya fue atacado por unos cuantos cambiantes durante su _salida_ , sin embargo no tengo mayor información al respecto. Me gustaría que hicieras algunas averiguaciones, Shintarô, y que me digas quienes estuvieron involucrados en ello. Tengo curiosidad en saber si fue un ataque puramente casual o si tenían otras intenciones.

Midorima frunció el ceño. Tras las gafas sus ojos verdes parecían cargados de preocupación.

—¿Crees que alguien puede estar tras Kuroko? —le preguntó.

Akashi movió otra pieza en el tablero antes de recostarse levemente contra la butaca y cerrar los ojos. Comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza.

—Es una posibilidad. Los líderes de algunos clanes y manadas conocían a su madre y sabían que tuvo un hijo, así que no es un secreto el hecho de que él vive aquí. Por más que se le haya resguardado, la seguridad de Tetsuya siempre será una cosa delicada.

—En ese caso —comenzó a decir Shintarô y algo en el tono de su voz alertó a Akashi, quien abrió los ojos para fijar nuevamente su mirada en él—, ¿no sería lo más apropiado prepararlo en vez de ocultarlo? Tal vez Kuroko debería aprender a defenderse por si algo así volviera a suceder.

Por supuesto que a la argumentación de Midorima no le faltaba la razón, Akashi lo sabía; no obstante la idea de enseñarle a Tetsuya a usar sus habilidades y a defenderse le parecía aterradora. ¿No acababa él mismo de tener una pequeña muestra de ello en su último encuentro? Sin ninguna preparación previa y a pura fuerza de voluntad, su pequeño primo le había impedido indagar en sus pensamientos. A pesar de lo fuerte que él era y del completo control que tenía de su poder, Tetsuya lo había anulado casi por completo, permitiéndole solo obtener pequeños retazos de sus recuerdos; fragmentos tan vagos y difusos que era imposible conseguir de ellos las respuestas que quería. Por ese motivo Akashi podía notar todavía el nudo de rabia que había anidado dentro de su pecho y era por eso mismo que, mientras estuviera en sus manos, jamás permitiría que Tetsuya tuviera control de sí mismo hasta que le hubiera jurado sumisión.

—Me lo pensaré —le dijo a Shintarô para conformarlo. No podía explicarle al muchacho sus motivos para negarse sin revelarle parte de sus miedos, y eso no era algo que fuera a permitir—. Por el momento tengo que ocuparme de otro asunto de suma importancia.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó el chico extrañado—. No recuerdo que hubiera nada previsto para hoy…

—Tráeme a Ryôta —le dijo Akashi, interrumpiéndolo. Al ver su mirada llena de incertidumbre, sonrió lánguidamente—. Mi padre siempre decía que había que pagar las deudas. Y cuanto antes se hiciera, mucho mejor.

—o—

Midorima llamó por segunda vez a la puerta, en esta ocasión con mayor fuerza por si el chico se encontraba dormido, sin embargo al igual que la primera vez no obtuvo ninguna respuesta.

Perdiendo un poco la paciencia, miró a ambos lados del pasillo y cuidando de no derramar nada de lo que llevaba en la bandeja, sacó la llave que tenía en el bolsillo y entró al cuarto sin importarle que no le hubieran invitado a pasar.

Sus ojos demoraron unos cuantos segundos en adaptarse a la escasa luz de la habitación, que al parecer solo provenía de la lámpara de la mesita de noche. Kuroko estaba tumbado de espalda sobre la amplia cama que ocupaba el centro de la estancia y seguía vestido con la misma ropa que había llegado. Tenía los ojos cerrados y su respiración era lenta y pausada, casi como si estuviera dormido, sin embargo la tensión de sus manos, apretadas en sendos puños, lo delataban y acusaban su actuación.

—Te he traído algo de comer —le informó Midorima al tiempo que depositaba la bandeja sobre la pequeña mesa para dos personas que se ubicaba cerca de la ventana que daba a los jardines—. Sé que estás despierto, así que deja de fingir, Kuroko.

De mala gana el chico abrió los ojos, mirándolo luego con cierto aire retador. Midorima no pudo dejar de sorprenderse un poco ante aquello ya que Kuroko no solía ser así.

Sin pedirle permiso, comenzó a disponer la mesa y los platos para que el muchacho comiera. Sintiendo aquello ojos celestes clavados en él, Midorima sirvió dos copas de espeso líquido rojo y le tendió una a Kuroko que la miró dudoso, sin hacer ademán de aceptarla.

—Pensé que no estarías de humor para traer a alguien y que te alimentaras de él, así que supongo que esto es mejor que nada —dio un sorbo a su copa, saboreando el gusto de la sangre. No era desagradable como había temido, sin embargo no podía compararse con la sensación de beber directamente de una presa.

—Gracias, Midorima-kun. Has sido muy amable —murmuró Kuroko de mala gana y se sentó recatadamente frente a la mesa, observando bastante desanimado la comida preparada mientras bebía de la copa que vacío de unos cuantos tragos. Cogió la servilleta para limpiarse los labios y luego lo miró con cierta curiosidad—. ¿Por qué no le has pedido a alguno de los sirvientes que me lo trajera? Es el procedimiento habitual, ¿no?

Midorima comprendió de inmediato la pregunta implícita bajo aquel comentario: el querer saber si después de su pequeña escapada seguía estando, por orden de Akashi, bajo completa custodia. Solícito, Shintarô volvió a rellenarle la copa de sangre; al levantar la mirada para darle una respuesta, no pudo evitar notar la marca de una mordedura sobre el pálido cuello del chico. No era una mordida limpia como solía serlo cuando un vampiro bebía de otro por consentimiento mutuo, sino que en ella se notaba la brutalidad y el salvajismo de quien lo había hecho. Era el mismo tipo de herida que había visto años atrás.

Una pena inmensa invadió a Midorima al comprender lo que Akashi había hecho. Tristeza no solo por el dolor y la culpa que seguramente ahora él estaría sintiendo, sino que también por el joven vampiro que estaba sentado pensativo frente suyo; y quizás un poco por él mismo, al saber que sus sentimientos nunca serían correspondidos.

—Akashi ha decidido que, de momento, solo él y yo podemos venir a visitarte —una casi imperceptible mueca de desagrado se dibujó en los labios de Kuroko al oír sus palabras, pero rápidamente volvió a su habitual expresión imperturbable.

—Me está castigando —le dijo el chico con calculada frialdad, bebiendo lentamente de su copa—. Todavía me trata como si fuera un niño.

—No. Éste no es un castigo, solo es precaución —le respondió con dura claridad, logrando que finalmente el muchacho le prestara real atención—. Tu castigo será otro, Kuroko.

Midorima le oyó inspirar con fuerza, sorprendido y asustado de sus palabras. Y no era para menos. Él también tenía miedo de lo que estaba a punto de decir y hacer, aunque intentara no demostrarlo.

—Dime —le pidió Kuroko. Aunque era probable que el chico no se diera cuenta, en algunas ocasiones, Midorima era capaz de percibir en su manera de hablar o sus gestos, lo mucho que él y Akashi se parecían. Eran familia y el lazo que los unía era tan eterno como imborrable. Y dolía—. Por favor.

Incapaz de seguir mirándolo a la cara, Midorima le dio la espalda y se dirigió hasta las estanterías de libros, mirando sin ver realmente la gran colección de títulos que allí se encontraban. Seguramente aquel chico los habría leído todos.

Lo que sentía por Kuroko siempre había sido algo complicado y por tal motivo su relación constantemente se había tambaleado en un fino hilo que rozaba el respeto y el desprecio mutuo. Nunca habían sido amigo, sin embargo sus gustos eran similares y las pocas veces que habían mantenido alguna plática real en reuniones del clan o con otros invitados, Midorima no había podido dejar de admirarse de lo inteligente y capaz que era aquel muchacho, no solo porque lo habían educado para ello sino porque estaba en su naturaleza y por eso lo respetaba muchísimo; no obstante, no podía dejar de despreciar la parte de Kuroko que se negaba a aprovechar las oportunidades que se le habían dado. Rechazaba abiertamente lo que su familia le ofrecía por derecho y sobre todo rechazaba a Akashi una y otra vez, y lo que éste sentía por él. Y era por ese motivo que Midorima lo odiaba un poco; porque aquel chico tenía en sus manos lo que él más deseaba y sin embargo lo desechaba.

—Midorima-kun —lo llamó Kuroko, sujetando su brazo para captar su atención y que se volviera a mirarlo. Parecía realmente preocupado—. Por favor dime que es lo que va a hacer Akashi-kun.

A pesar de que había ocultado con bastante éxito el miedo y la desesperación que teñían su voz, Midorima se percató del delator temblor de la mano con que Kuroko lo sujetaba. El chico lo miraba con intensa determinación, sin embargo lucía terriblemente pálido, más de lo que era habitual en su especie. No pudo evitar preguntarse si aquello se debería a lo ocurrido con Akashi horas antes o si sería a consecuencia del miedo por lo que vendría. Tal vez era la mescla de ambas cosas.

Midorima pensó detenidamente en lo que estaba a punto de hacer y en las consecuencias que sin duda sus actos acarrearían. No podía evitar sentir miedo y estar asustado, una traición era una traición del modo que fuera, y Akashi no perdonaba con facilidad; no obstante en aquella ocasión su conciencia prevaleció más que su lealtad. Porque lo que iba a suceder no era justicia.

Tomó aire lentamente y lo dejó escapar del mismo modo unas cuantas veces, cerrando los ojos unos breves instantes para escapar de la inquisidora mirada de claro azul que estaba clavada en él. Cuando volvió a mirarle, pudo percibir el evidente miedo que embargaba a Kuroko.

—Tiene a Kise —le dijo con solemnidad—. Akashi sabe que fue él quien te ayudó a salir de la mansión y ha decidido que debe haber un castigo que sirva de ejemplo para que esto no vuelva a repetirse.

La respiración de Kuroko, calmada hacia unos cuantos minutos, se volvió más rápida y pesada al oír sus palabras. El miedo que sentía había dado paso al completo terror.

—¿Y eso significa…?

—Que le ha condenado a muerte —respondió lentamente Midorima, notando que las palabras quemaban como si fueran acido en su boca—. Van a ejecutarlo mañana a medianoche. _  
_

* * *

 _Lo primero de todo, a quienes haya llegado hasta aquí, muchas gracias por darse el tiempo de leer._

 _Como siempre, lamento la demora; pero entre una cosa y otra, además que soy bastante lenta para escribir, los capítulos no salen tan rápido como me gustaría, además que las correcciones se me hacen eternas. Mientras terminaba está me prometía a mí misma que el siguiente capítulo sería mucho más corto pero por algún motivo que desconozco, cada vez han resultado más largos. En verdad espero no se les haya hecho demasiado pesado leer, y bueno, que quizás la longitud compense un poco lo que demoro en actualizar._

 _Este ha sido un capítulo sin nada de KagaKuro, pero han entrado nuevos personajes a la historia. La verdad es que he quedado bastante contenta con el resultado del capítulo, lo que es raro en mí, así que espero que ustedes también lo hayan disfrutado._

 _Sin más, nuevamente les agradezco el tiempo y la paciencia y, aunque sea un poco lenta, hasta la siguiente actualización._

 _ **Tsubame Hime:**_ _Muchas gracias a ti por leer y dejar tu opinión, me alegra mucho saber que te ha gustado. Sobre la separación de Kagami y Kuroko, pues no será tan larga, ya lo verán. Y sobre el resto de parejas, bueno, aparte de KagaKuro lo que será seguro es AoKi y MidoTaka. Hasta el momento nunca me he salido del KagaKuro y será un riesgo, pero, ¿qué es la vida sin ellos? Muchas gracias por comentar._

 _ **SunSet**_ _: Me alegro mucho de saber que el capítulo anterior te ha gustado y en verdad espero que este también lo haya hecho a pesar de que Kagami está desaparecido de momento. Por otro lado, supongo que de cierto modo el hecho de que sean vampiros juega un poco a favor de que sean más sexys, así que a diferencia de mi otra historia habrá algunos momentos un poquito más encendidos. Muchas gracias por leer y seguir pendiente._

 _ **MagicFaerie:**_ _En verdad me siento honrada por tus palabras, aunque no creo merecerlas. Siempre me alegra muchísimo saber que la historia gusta, que las ideas se entienden y que el rumbo de los capítulos funciona como deseo que vaya, pero igual no deja de asombrarme el no estarlo haciendo tan mal, a pesar de los meses que han pasado aún me siento bastante insegura con un montón de cosas. Nuevamente muchas gracias, por el tiempo que te tomas en leer y comentar, y por supuesto, tus amables comentarios. Espero no demorar mucho que la actualización y claro, que la historia te siga gustando tanto como hasta ahora._

 _ **Malew:**_ _Muchas gracias por tus palabras, me alegra saber que la historia es de tu agrado, a pesar de que parece ir tan lenta. La verdad es que adoro la temática fantástica y paranormal, y curiosamente me he dado cuenta que quizás por eso mismo me siento mucho más cómoda escribiendo esto en un UA que manteniéndome en los límites de algo más real. Sobre la historia, la separación de Kuroko y Kagami no será tan larga, ya podrás verlo y también un poco más sobre Kuroko y lo que en verdad es capaz de hacer, aunque en este capítulo algo se ha vislumbrado, aunque poquito. Muchas gracias por leer y seguir pendiente de la historia. Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado._

 _ **aiwo175:**_ _Muchas gracias por leer y tus comentarios, en verdad me alegra saber que de momento te ha gustado y realmente espero que lo siga haciendo. Y sobre la historia en si, bueno, desde mi punto de vista, ¿qué vampiro no es sexy? Así que eso es algo que me gustaría aprovechar, sobre todo porque tengo bastante clara la idea de la historia y sorpresivamente ha resultado fácil escribirla, a pesar de la lentitud pero los estudios consumen. Nuevamente, muchas gracias por leer._

 _ **Erika**_ _: Muchas gracias, me alegra saber que de momento te ha gustado y espero que lo siga haciendo, y descuida, a pesar de ir lento sigo con ella, como se suele decir, lento pero seguro._


	4. Malicia

_Descargo: Kuroko no Basket y sus personajes le pertenecen a Fujimaki Tadatoshi, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

 **Capítulo 4:**

 **Malicia**

 _ **Tenía que haberse dado cuenta de lo que sucedía, de que estábamos alejándonos cada vez más, que se me rompía el corazón pero tenía demasiado orgullo para decírselo.**_

 _ **(**_ **Anne Rice** _ **)**_

"Condenado a muerte".

Kuroko miró con incredulidad a Midorima mientras aquellas palabras seguían reverberando dentro de su cabeza. No podía ser cierto… ¡Era imposible que Akashi hubiera perdido la cabeza de ese modo! Su primo regía al clan con mano firme pero, ¿llegar a tal extremo solo por su huida? No, simplemente no podía ser verdad. Midorima tenía que estar mintiendo; sin embargo al ver reflejada en los verdes iris que lo observaban la muda confirmación de lo real que era esa desquiciada sentencia, Kuroko sintió como el mundo comenzaba a desmoronarse bajo sus pies.

—Siéntate —le ordenó Shintarô al tiempo que, sin muchos miramientos, lo sujetaba del codo y lo obligaba a dirigirse hacia una silla cercana donde se desplomó con pesadez. Kuroko notó los fríos dedos del chico posarse sobre la desnuda piel de la parte posterior de su cuello y como éste le obligaba con firme suavidad a inclinarse un poco hacia sus rodillas—. Inspira —oyó que éste le decía con más amabilidad de lo que se había permitido mostrarle desde que se conocían—. Tranquilo, tranquilo… Respira despacio. Hazlo poco a poco.

Sorprendido, Kuroko sintió como las náuseas que repentinamente lo habían embargado remitían de manera considerable. Observó sus manos, pálidas y temblorosas, aferrarse con fuerza a la tela del pantalón vaquero y notó como los ojos se le anegaban de ardientes lágrimas que no estaba dispuesto a derramar. Un gemido, quedo al principio y que fue aumentando en intensidad paulatinamente, escapó de su garganta como si se tratase de un animal herido. Levantó la cabeza de golpe, percibiendo de inmediato la alarma que se reflejó en los verdes ojos de Shintarô, quien retrocedió unos cuantos pasos para poner cierta distancia entre ellos.

—¡No puedes permitir que Akashi-kun lo haga! —le gritó furioso. El regusto levemente salobre y metálico de la sangre lo pilló por sorpresa, haciéndolo percatarse solo en ese instante del ligero dolor en el labio inferior al haberse cortado con sus propios colmillos. Seguramente ese era el motivo del cauto distanciamiento de Midorima: temía que en cualquier momento lo atacara.

Haciendo un enorme esfuerzo para volver a tener control sobre sí mismo, Kuroko intentó calmarse lo suficiente para que el velo rojo de la sangrienta furia dejara de nublarle el juicio, haciendo que sus afilados colmillos volvieran a retraerse y las uñas, convertidas en garras, desaparecieran dejando solo un reguero de salpicaduras carmesí en la nívea piel de sus muslos donde se habían clavado sin piedad. Se sentía tan entumecido por dentro que ni siquiera era capaz de percibir el dolor.

—¿Y cómo se supone que podría hacer eso, Kuroko? ¿Qué puedo hacer para detenerlo? —Le preguntó el chico con una casi imperceptible mueca despectiva; ocultando, como el experto que era, su miedo tras una fachada de completo autocontrol—. Nadie desobedece las órdenes de Akashi.

—¡Yo podría! ¡No me importaría el precio que tuviera que pagar!

La inmutable expresión de Midorima pareció quebrarse un poco tras sus palabras. Aun de pie frente a él, el chico se subió las gafas con un dedo para reajustarlas sobre el puente de su nariz y lo observó detenidamente como si lo estuviese evaluando; como si buscara algo que nadie podría ver a simple vista. Y tal vez así fuera.

Kuroko se removió incómodo bajo aquella atenta mirada. Ellos dos jamás habían sido amigos, de hecho, ni siquiera se agradaban demasiado, pero en aquel momento de absoluta desesperación, aislado de todo por orden de su primo, aquel chico era el único que podía ayudarle. Era su única oportunidad de hallar una solución para salvar a Kise.

—Probablemente tengas razón y tú seas el único que pueda hacer algo, Kuroko. Compartes su sangre y posees más poder del que crees —reconoció Shintarô tras unos minutos de silencio. No había burla en sus palabras, por el contrario, parecía como si en el trasfondo albergara una creciente convicción de lo que decía—. Entonces la pregunta sería bastante diferente. ¿Qué puedes hacer _tú_ para detenerlo?

¡Nada!, pensó Kuroko lleno de frustración. Akashi lo tenía encerrado entre esas cuatro paredes hasta que decidiera lo contrario; incluso estaba seguro de que el hecho de que Midorima le hubiese revelado lo que acontecería con Kise no estaba para nada dentro de los planes de su primo, y que éste tenía contemplado contarle lo ocurrido una vez ya todo estuviera hecho. Porque Akashi era así; no hacía falsas amenazas, simplemente esperaba obediencia absoluta de parte de todos quienes estuvieran bajo él, y si no era así, castigaba de tal manera en que nadie volviera a pensar siquiera en desobedecerle nunca.

Y perder a Kise iba a ser su castigo.

Sin poder soportarlo más, Kuroko se puso de pie y se dirigió hasta la puerta. No fue una sorpresa hallarla cerrada con llave cuando giró el picaporte; órdenes de Akashi seguramente. Miró enfadado a Shintarô, esperando que el chico decidiera permitirle la salida, pero éste lo ignoró por completo sin inmutarse siquiera ante su evidente descontento por aquella afrenta.

—¿Esa es tu respuesta, Kuroko? ¿Planeas salir y enfrentarlo? —le preguntó Midorima en verdad intrigado.

—No lo sé —tuvo que reconocer de mala gana. No es que hubiera pensado en algo aún, simplemente quería hablar con su primo e intentar… algo. Lo que fuera con tal de conseguir que revocara aquella absurda y terrible sentencia—. Lo único de lo que estoy seguro es de que aquí encerrado no podré ser de ayuda a nadie, Midorima-kun. Por favor, déjame salir.

El joven ayudante de su primo negó con un gesto y Kuroko lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Es cierto que Akashi estaba molesto porque Kise le mintió para protegerte, pero eso no es todo —Shintarô volvió a tomar asiento en la silla que había utilizado minutos antes, y con un lánguido gesto de la mano le indicó que él hiciera lo mismo. De mala gana, Kuroko se apartó de la puerta y se sentó frente a él—. Si tan solo hubiera mantenido la boca cerrada y aceptado el castigo correspondiente por ayudarte, nada de esto estaría ocurriendo; pero Kise fue un verdadero idiota y se atrevió a desafiar a Akashi. Le dijo que no le temía en absoluto porque su lealtad estaba contigo y que… tú eras quien realmente debería estar al mando del clan. Le ha dado a Akashi la excusa perfecta para castigarlo como siempre ha deseado.

El nudo de puro terror que Kuroko sintió formarse en su estómago comenzó a ser doloroso. ¿Qué clase de idiota era Kise? ¿Dónde se había ido toda la precaución que siempre mostraba respecto al líder de su clan? Una cosa era desobedecer las órdenes de Akashi, algo que sin duda enfurecería a su primo, pero, ¿desconocer su autoridad? Eso era algo que Akashi no le perdonaría jamás. ¡Por eso quería a su amigo muerto! La sola existencia de Kise se convertiría en un desafío a su posición y poder.

Tenía que salvar a Kise, al precio que fuera, pero, ¿cómo?

La desesperación y angustia que lo embargaban no le permitían centrar sus pensamientos lo suficiente para meditar con calma y elaborar un plan. Le aterraba la idea de estarse quedando sin tiempo y de que en el transcurso de unas cuantas horas perdería a la única persona que verdaderamente parecía apreciarlo dentro de aquella fría casa. Kuroko era consciente de que exigirle o enfadarse con su primo no daría ningún resultado, por el contrario, solo conseguiría despertar su ira y que su comportamiento fuera aún peor; entonces, ¿rogarle? La simple idea de tener que acudir a Akashi, después de lo ocurrido entre ellos, mostrando total sumisión le parecía repulsiva, pero si era la única manera de ayudar a su amigo…

" _Te necesito aquí, conmigo. Te necesito más de lo que puedes imaginar. Si llegara a perderte…"_

" _Probablemente tengas razón y tú seas el único que pueda hacer algo, Kuroko. Compartes su sangre y posees más poder del que crees"._

Como si de una llama que encendiera de pronto entre las brasas se tratase, una idea comenzó a tomar forma dentro de su cabeza al recordar las palabras de Akashi y Midorima. Era un plan arriesgado, que dependería tanto de él como de la suerte y en el cual podría terminar por perderlo todo. Sería un todo o nada, pero Kuroko estaba más que dispuesto a correr el riesgo.

Armándose se valor, intentó disimular lo mejor posible la ansiedad y el miedo que comenzaban a embargarlo y clavó con firmeza sus claros ojos celestes en Shintarô.

—Necesito que me prestes tu ayuda, Midorima-kun.

Un amago de sardónica sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del otro chico en un claro indicio de que no pensaba tomar en serio su petición.

—Soy el brazo derecho de Akashi, ¿acaso no lo recuerdas, Kuroko? Ayudarte sería una abierta traición. Sufriría el mismo castigo que Kise, o incluso algo peor; y no creo que valga la pena sacrificarme por ti.

—Lo sé, pero también estoy seguro de que _sí_ lo harías por Akashi-kun —replicó con total convicción, y tras unos segundos de breve vacilación se atrevió a añadir—; porque estás enamorado de él.

Kuroko observó con fascinación como el pálido rostro de Midorima se volvía aún más blanco tras su afirmación; con los ojos, de un brillante verde, desmesuradamente abiertos a causa de la consternación… y el miedo.

Kuroko nunca supo con total certeza si los sentimientos de Midorima hacia Akashi eran algo tan profundo como el enamoramiento que acababa de insinuar, principalmente porque el chico era un experto en ocultar sus emociones; pero su intuición siempre le había dicho que había algo más que admiración y respeto tras esa devoción ciega que Shintarô parecía profesar a su primo. Y al parecer, por como como había reaccionado ante sus palabras, no estaba equivocado.

El ruido sordo que provocó la pesada silla al chocar contra el piso cuando Midorima se puso de pie con un ágil movimiento sobresaltó a Kuroko que, con igual rapidez, se apartó de él hasta quedar a una distancia prudente. El brillo depredador en los ojos de Shintarô hizo que se le erizara el vello de la nuca al percibir el peligro y que un escalofrío de puro terror le recorriera la espina dorsal, haciéndolo comprender el terrible error que había cometido al aventar descuidadamente aquellas palabras. Porque no hay nada más peligroso que un animal asustado y herido, y él había despertado a la bestia.

Casi de inmediato su naturaleza vampírica afloró a la superficie como un escudo protector en cuanto el miedo le exacerbó los sentidos, pero a diferencia de otras ocasiones, por una vez Kuroko no temió perder el control de sí mismo; solo quería escapar de allí y no tener que enfrentarse con Shintarô. No obstante, y a pesar de su determinación, fue incapaz de huir y antes de que supiera que había ocurrido, se encontró tumbado de espaldas sobre la alfombra, con Midorima sentado a horcajadas sobre él mientras sus largos dedos se cerraban como un grillete de hielo sobre su garganta.

—Vuelve a repetir aquello y te mataré —le espetó el chico con una furia fría y calmada que pareció congelarle la sangre en las venas durante unos segundos—. Si le dices una sola palabras a Akashi… ¡Agg!

Aprovechando la oportunidad de escape que le había proporcionado el puñetazo que le había propinado a Midorima, Kuroko se puso de pie a toda prisa y empuñó el cuchillo de la cubertería que estaba sobre la mesa. No era la mejor arma, pero seguramente era mejor que nada; además, Kuroko dudaba que volviera a tener la oportunidad de golpearlo si el chico decidía atacarlo nuevamente; la diferencia entre la estatura y la fuerza de ambos era algo abismal.

Los ojos de Shintarô ardían de la furia, más aun cuando se limpió el hilillo de sangre que resbalaba por la comisura de su boca. Mientras lo veía de pie frente a él, peligroso y salvaje, Kuroko comprendió perfectamente otro de los motivos por el que Akashi lo mantenía a su lado: nadie querría ser jamás enemigo de Midorima Shintarô.

—Nunca se lo diría a Akashi-kun —repuso Kuroko con la mayor calma que pudo insuflar en su voz a pesar del miedo voraz que aceleraba su corazón—. Solo quiero que me escuches. ¿Puedes darme cinco minutos para hacerlo, Midorima-kun?

Kuroko se tragó un suspiro de puro alivio al ver como la peligrosa y salvaje naturaleza depredadora volvía a su letargo y que poco a poco el otro chico recuperaba el control de sí mismo. Kise tenía razón, Midorima descontrolado era sin lugar a dudas alguien letal.

—Dime —le ordenó Shintarô con frialdad, en un vano intento de ocultar tras ella la vergüenza que había teñido de un tenue rosa sus pálidos pómulos.

—Tengo un plan —comenzó a decir Kuroko con cautela—, pero para ponerlo en marcha necesitaré de tu ayuda, Midorima-kun —con un gesto de la mano le pidió al joven vampiro que esperara un poco cuando lo vio dispuesto a abrir la boca para protestar—. No será algo fácil y lo más probable es que te cause algunos inconvenientes, pero estoy dispuesto a darte a cambio algo que siempre has deseado.

Un sonido de desdén escapó de los labios de Shintarô ante su oferta. Lo miró ofendido.

—¿Y que podría ser aquello que me tentara tanto como para arriesgar mi vida?

—La libertad de Akashi-kun —le dijo Kuroko, sintiendo como tras pronunciar aquello un dolor inesperado arraigaba en su pecho—. Si me prestas tu ayuda para salvar a Kise-kun, me marcharé de este sitio. Me iré a un lugar donde él no pueda encontrarme jamás; donde ya no tenga que sufrir por mi causa. ¿Acaso no es lo que siempre has deseado? Ayúdame, Midorima-kun y podrás librarte para siempre de mí —una leve sonrisa cargada de dolorosa tristeza se dibujó en sus labios al ver el incrédulo asombro del otro chico, sabiendo casi con total certeza cuál sería su respuesta—. Ahora dime, ¿aceptas?

—o—

Mientras observaba alargarse paulatinamente las sombras reflejadas en el suelo de su habitación, Kise se preguntó intrigado qué hora sería. El trozo de cielo que podía ver a través del ventanal desde la posición en la que se encontraba estaba cargado con los tonos rojos y anaranjados del atardecer, justo antes del momento en que comenzaran a transformarse en el azulado purpura de las primeras horas de la noche: ya era el crepúsculo.

Desde su detención después de la llegada de Kuroko, Kise había dormitado a ratos, sobre todo durante las primeras horas del día que eran el momento cuando su especie estaba más débil; sin embargo hacía ya bastantes minutos que su cuerpo parecía incapaz de volver a entrar en un estado de sopor, tal vez porque el hambre que lo acuciaba le impedía hacerlo o quizás simplemente porque su subconsciente había aceptado que en unas cuantas horas más ya no importaría lo descansado que estuviese: de todos modos iba a morir.

Un gemido escapó de sus labios cuando, con gran esfuerzo, logró ponerse de pie desde el rincón junto a la puerta donde se había quedado agazapado desde que lo habían encerrado. Estaba adolorido y magullado tras la paliza que le habían dado, y sin haber podido alimentarse en lo absoluto, sentía como sus fuerzas iban menguando poco a poco, dejándolo sin posibilidad de recuperarse tan rápido como de costumbre.

A pesar de saber que sería inútil, Kise nuevamente intentó liberarse de las esposas con las que tenía apresadas las manos tras la espalda, pero tras la fútil tentativa y el dolor punzante producido por el roce constante de las laceración contra el metal, con una mueca de disgusto tuvo que resignarse y se dejó caer de lado sobre la blanca colcha de su cama, importándole lo más mínimo las manchas de sangre que pudiera dejar en ella.

¿Qué había hecho?

Kise no era un loco suicida como algunos de los vampiro más jóvenes del clan, por el contrario, al conocer lo peligrosa e inestable que era su posición dentro del mismo, siempre había intentado mantener en paz el precario equilibrio en el cual se encontraba su relación con Akashi. Quizás, su único error había sido el abierto desafío que fue para todos el que dos años atrás hiciera amistad con Kuroko a pesar de saber lo posesivo y restrictivo que su primo era con él, sin embargo Kise no pudo ni quiso evitarlo, porque nada más conocer a Kuroko y hablar por primera vez con él, se percató de que el chico era alguien tan solitario como él mismo y por ese motivo había intentado siempre protegerlo y ayudarlo tanto como le fuera posible. Sí, su lealtad hacia Kuroko había sido siempre algo incuestionable y tal vez, se dijo, había sido ese el motivo por el cual su líder había decidió finalmente acabar con él. Pero aun así no se arrepentía.

El inconfundible sonido de la llave girando en la cerradura lo puso en alerta, no obstante, Kise no hizo movimiento alguno para abandonar su lánguida posición. Tumbado de costado sobre la cama, pudo ver la alargada silueta y la oscura tela de los pantalones de quien entraba, pero solo bastaba tener aquella presencia cerca para que el precavido temor, disciplinado por años, hiciera de inmediato acto de presencia y pusiera en guardia sus sentidos.

Akashi había llegado.

— Ryôta, Ryôta. Que lamentable es verte así —despacio, sin hacer ningún movimiento innecesario, Akashi se sentó a su lado en la cama; sus ojos heterocromos lo observaban con una calculada frialdad que aun así no podía ocultar por completo su satisfacción. Su mano, de dedos delicados y fríos, recorrió su mejilla en una etérea caricia que hizo que el miedo de Kise se acrecentara todavía más—. Luces terriblemente lastimado, pero aun así sigues siendo hermoso.

Tragándose el terror lo mejor que pudo, Ryôta logró que una débil sonrisa se perfilara en sus labios cuando miró al chico a los ojos. El semblante de Akashi nuevamente se mostró impasible, sin embargo el agarre de los dedos que ahora sujetaban su barbilla perdió toda su anterior gentileza aunque sin llegar al punto de hacerle verdadero daño.

—Gracias por el cumplido, Akashicchi —le dijo con despreocupado desenfado, llamándolo con aquel infantil apodo que el otro chico detestaba, solo para molestarlo—. Es agradable saber que mi belleza no es algo que pueda desaparecer con tanta facilidad. A pesar de las circunstancias poco favorables, claro.

Y ahí estaba nuevamente, se dijo Kise maldiciéndose por dentro; otra vez aquella deliberada y estúpida provocación. La mirada de Akashi se tornó con rapidez en una de ira y sin miramientos la presión de sus dedos aumentó de forma peligrosa hasta un punto de dolor insoportable que lo obligó a gritar a pesar de su firme propósito de no hacerlo. El chico lo soltó de golpe y se puso de pie para mirarlo desde su elevada posición; un claro gesto para enseñarle lo poca cosa que era ante sus ojos.

—Una lástima que no te sirva de nada cuando estés muerto, aunque seguramente serás un cadáver muy bello. Como lo fue tu madre.

La desagradable sonrisa despectiva de Akashi hizo que el terror que sentía diera paso a la furia. Sin importarle las desventajas físicas en las que se encontraba, Kise se puso de pie con fiera agilidad alzándose sobre el otro chico. La diferencia de estaturas entre ambos no era algo menor, sin embargo la mirada llena de silenciosa autoridad de Akashi le hizo sentir como si él fuera el más pequeño de los dos.

Sin inmutarse para nada ante su amenaza, Seijûrô dio un paso hacia adelante acortando aún más la distancia entre ellos, sin apartar los ojos de los suyos en ningún instante, haciendo que la sangre de Kise pareciera petrificarse en sus venas hasta que cayó de rodillas ante él, con el corazón encogido de terror y los pulmones incapaces de albergar oxígeno en ellos. ¡Se estaba ahogando!

—Conoce cuál es tu lugar, Ryôta —le dijo Akashi con despectiva superioridad, mirándole con desagrado como solía hacer desde hacía unos años después de la muerte de su padre—. Mi voluntad y mis órdenes son absolutas.

La primera bocanada de aire fue casi más dolorosa que el mismo ahogo, obligándolo a hiperventilar enérgicamente. Por más que lo supiera; por más que se lo hubieran inculcado en sangre desde niño, Kise no dejaba de asombrarse de lo terriblemente abrumadora que era la superioridad de poder de un sangre pura comparado con cualquier otro de su especie. Akashi Seijûrô se imponía ante su clan no solo con el temor que provocaba, sino que también porque todos eran conscientes de que nadie sería capaz de enfrentarlo y salir vivo de eso.

Soltando una carcajada que a sus propios oídos sonó desagradablemente rasgada, Kise se irguió lo suficiente para observar la incrédula sorpresa que se reflejó en el rostro del otro chico ante su actitud. Debería estar aterrado, estando allí completamente solo y a merced de Akashi, pero, ¿qué más podía perder? Honestamente, ni él mismo se comprendía del todo, sin embargo después de lo ocurrido con Kuroko tras su huida y de lo que se había enterado por accidente, algo pareció desatarse dentro de él como una tormenta. Había tirado por la borda años de cautelosa precaución, haciéndolo casi tan peligroso como un arma a la que han olvidado ponerle el seguro.

—Ryôta —dicho de aquella forma, su nombre en labios de Akashi era una clara advertencia; no obstante Kise, que ya había dejado de reír, le dirigió una mirada cargada de burla. era la supe

—¿Qué? ¿Debo comportarme o tendré que someterme a tu castigo, Akashicchi? ¡Me has condenado a muerte! No creo que exista un peor castigo que ese.

—No intentes jugar conmigo, Ryôta —repuso el chico con tranquilidad—. Podría hacer que fuera una muerte muy lenta. Tan dolorosa que suplicarías para que acabara contigo y así poner fin a tu sufrimiento.

—Seguramente podrías hacerlo —tuvo que reconocer—, pero ya no me importa, ¿sabes? Vivir con el temor constante a provocar tu ira ha sido agotador, Akashicchi. Saber que el mínimo error de mi parte podía costarme muy caro; esperarlo cada día como una espada de Damocles colgando sobre mi cabeza —prosiguió con tono resignado—. Nadie puede vivir así eternamente, por lo que esto es de cierta manera… liberador —un mechón de su rubio cabello, ahora algo apelmazado con sangre seca, le cayó sobre el rostro estorbándole la visión del líder de su clan que seguía calmadamente imperturbable, sin embargo Kise no hizo ademán de apartárselo—. Lo único que me gustaría saber es si finalmente has decidido actuar contra mí por lo ocurrido con Kurokocchi o si solo lo has utilizado como una excusa para vengarte por lo de mi madre.

—¿Importa, Ryôta?

Kise sonrió con tristeza.

—Supongo que no. Que sea un motivo u otro es algo irrelevante, porque de cierto modo ambos son lo mismo: tanto mi madre como Kurokocchi te han roto irremediablemente el corazón, ¿no es así, Akashicchi?

Aquellos ojos dispares, que lo observaban con atención, parecieron ensombrecerse un poco al oír sus palabras. Durante unos breves minutos Kise creyó percibir en ellos algo muy cercano a la vulnerabilidad, pero esta desapareció con la rapidez efímera de un pestañeo, haciéndolo preguntarse si habría sido algo real o solo producto de su agotado cerebro.

En los minutos que siguieron, Akashi siguió de pie frente a él, parado en medio de su habitación que iba oscureciéndose cada vez más a causa de la rápida llegada de la noche. Su cabello rojizo había tomado el tono oscuro de la sangre, difuminando entre las sombras los rasgos de su rostro haciendo que fuese mucho más difícil leerlo.

En aquella ocasión, cuando se acercó a él, Kise no tuvo miedo. Ni siquiera intentó apartarse cuando el joven líder le retiró el cabello del pálido rostro con una suave caricia que terminó enredándose entre las doradas hebras de su pelo, permaneciendo allí; obligándole a aceptar su cercanía.

Desde que eran niños Kise siempre supo que Akashi era alguien especial: el único hijo del líder, moldeado para llegar a convertirse en lo más cercano a la perfección y a pesar de ser solo un año mayor que él, ese muchacho que parecía tan asombroso sería quien los guiara y cuidara cuando Masaomi ya no estuviera. Akashi Seijûrô había sido desde que él recordaba un ser lejano e inalcanzable a quien admirar, pero a quien había aprendido a temer después de descubrir la cruel verdad que había entrelazado el destino de ambos en aquel juego doloroso.

—La odiaba —le dijo Akashi, con la cadencia casi musical y la tranquila expresión de apacibilidad de quien cuenta un agradable secreto a otro—. La odiaba con cada latido de mi corazón, con cada respiración que escapaba de mis pulmones, con cada uno de mis pensamientos. La detestaba solo por existir y durante años rogué por su muerte, y que esta fuera dolorosa. La odiaba y la quería muerta, porque tu madre fue la causante del sufrimiento de la mía, Ryôta.

—Te equivocas, Akashicchi. El responsable de lo ocurrido fue tu padre —le espetó Kise en respuesta, con el corazón latiendo acelerado a causa de rabia y las injustas recriminaciones—. Fue Masaomi quien la obligó…

—Fue ella quien lo sedujo y se lo arrebató —refutó Akashi con calmada severidad, y aunque el agarre sobre sus cabellos no se hizo doloroso a pesar de la firmeza, Kise captó la implícita advertencia—. Tu hermosa madre quien le quito a la mía al hombre a quien quería. Y eso la llevo a morir de tristeza.

Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada con determinación férrea, sin mostrarse dispuestos a dar su brazo a torcer. Una parte de Kise, la más sensible, podía comprender el dolor de Akashi porque era similar al suyo, aunque representara su contraparte; pero por otro lado, era incapaz de estar de acuerdo con todo lo que éste decía, porque a pesar de su inteligencia y de todo lo superior que era, el sufrimiento de la perdida había nublado del rojo carmesí de la venganza el juicio de Seijûrô.

Y el gran culpable de todo era Masaomi.

A la corta edad de diez años, Kise se había enterado de la terrible verdad que había llenado de dolorosa vergüenza los siguientes años de su vida y le había granjeado el constante desprecio del resto del clan: su madre era la amante de Akashi Masaomi, el líder.

Tras la muerte de su padre cuando él solo tenía seis años, su madre, Kise Masumi, abandonó el clan al que había pertenecido junto a su esposo y regresó al hogar de su infancia. Masumi era una mujer de gran belleza pero de temperamento débil, y temiendo por la seguridad de ambos tras los conflictos originados por la sucesión, huyó donde pensó que estos no podrían alcanzarla, buscando la protección de alguien mucho más poderoso. Lo que nunca esperó fue que el precio que tuvo que pagar por ello fuera tan caro.

Aquel oscuro secreto asomó con fuerza a la superficie tras la muerte de la madre de Akashi, Shioko, quien al verse dejada de lado había ido languideciendo poco a poco hasta que perdió por completo las fuerzas para vivir. Después de su fallecimiento, el resto del clan culpaba abiertamente a Masumi de su muerte, acusándola de haber obtenido la posición de privilegios que ocupaba cautivando a su líder e instigándolo a abandonar a su esposa. El odio hacia ella se volvió algo colectivo, sin embargo al ser el preciado tesoro de Masaomi, Masumi era tan intocable como la luna ya que nadie en el clan se atrevería jamás a despertar su ira. Pero en cambio Kise era una presa mucho más fácil, y poco a poco comenzó a darse cuenta como el desprecio hacia su madre empezó a convertirse en crueldad hacia él, algo con lo que cargó en silencio por temor a provocar más dolor en el corazón de aquella que le había dado la vida.

En innumerables ocasiones Kise le rogó a su madre que se fueran de aquel sitio; que dejaran todo aquello atrás y así pudieran comenzar desde cero en algún otro lugar; sin embargo con su habitual amabilidad, ella se negó una y otra vez a su petición sin darle explicación alguna. Fue solo después de la muerte de Masaomi que Kise supo toda la verdad: a cambio de la protección que el clan Akashi podría brindarles, Masumi había aceptado convertirse en la amante del líder, tragándose el dolor y el orgullo con tal de proporcionarle la seguridad que ella no podía darle por sí misma.

Si por él hubiera sido, Ryôta hubiese querido gritar aquello a los cuatro vientos para que todos se enteraran, pero su madre lo había obligado a jurar guardar el secreto, sobre todo porque su posición dentro del clan volvía a ser delicada tras la muerte del antiguo líder, y despertar la ira de Seijûrô, que mostraba abiertamente el desprecio y odio que profesaba hacia ella, sería peligroso. Tenían que comenzar a ser cautos.

Casi dos meses después de aquello, una fría mañana de invierno, Kise recibió a través de Kuroko la noticia de la muerte de su madre. Masumi había muerto asesinada a manos de un grupo de vampiros rebeldes del clan, quienes vieron su oportunidad de venganza tras la muerte del antiguo líder. Nadie se sorprendió ni pareció lamentarse de aquello porque era sabido por todos que los de su especie eran seres vengativos y ansiosos de poder, intentando siempre usurpar el lugar de otro.

Hasta el día siguiente, cuando el cuerpo de su bella madre terminó de reducirse a cenizas, Kise se permitió llorar desconsoladamente su pena. En todo momento, la silenciosa figura de Kuroko estuvo a su lado; una muestra de apoyo incondicional, así como una muda advertencia para el resto de los miembros del clan: a diferencia de Masumi, desde ese momento Kise era intocable. Nadie intentaría jamás oponerse a los deseos del favorito del nuevo líder.

El año siguiente fue una cosa difícil de llevar. La autoridad de Akashi se cernió sobre ellos, mucho más estricta y aterradora de lo que había sido bajo el liderazgo de su padre, pero aun así la sumisión de clan era total, llegando casi a la adoración por parte de la gran mayoría. Y aquella fue la primera vez que Kise tuvo realmente miedo, porque comprendió que el más mínimo error que cometiera despertaría la furia del chico y éste no dudaría en tomar su vida a pesar de lo que Kuroko deseara; porque tras la muerte de Masaomi y su madre, había caído de su posición privilegia hasta lo más bajo. Su vida le pertenecía por completo a Akashi y eso lo enloquecía de desesperación.

—Ah… El amor de nuestra especie es algo verdaderamente aterrador, Akashicchi, ¿no lo crees? —Dijo finalmente Kise—. Mi madre me dijo en una ocasión que es porque vivimos mucho y sentimos mucho. Nos alimentamos de sangre y nos entregamos a través de ella. Amamos con la misma voracidad con la que bebemos; dejando que el ser amado se meta en nuestras venas hasta llenarnos y consumirnos por completo, llegando hasta lo más profundo, al punto en el que ya no podemos saber con exactitud dónde acaba uno y comienza el otro. Me explicó que los vampiros amamos con el salvajismo de la bestia que llevamos dentro y la locura que nos otorga la eternidad, perdiéndonos en la carmesí lujuria que nos proporciona la sangre —Kise podía sentir el ligero temblor de la mano de Akashi aun asida a su cabello. No estaba seguro de si era producto de la rabia o una muestra de debilidad, pero el verle perder aunque fuera solo un poco la compostura le dio valor para continuar—. Amamos del mismo modo que vivimos: una vez que nos entregamos a alguien nuestro corazón no puede dejar de amar, así como no podemos sobrevivir sin beber, ¿verdad? Al final, ambas cosas nos destruyen.

—¿Esa es tu justificación al comportamiento de tu madre, Ryôta? ¿Qué ella amó tanto a mi padre que era incapaz de vivir sin él y por ese motivo no le importó lo que la mía sintiera? —le preguntó Akashi con sorna.

Kise negó con un lánguido gesto.

—No, ella no amaba a tu padre. Ella me amaba a mí.

La comprensión tras sus palabras se reflejó en los dispares ojos del otro chico. Akashi era un hombre inteligente, y Kise estaba seguro de que había entendido a la perfección aquello que no había dicho explícitamente tras su afirmación.

Tragándose como podo el nudo de pena que tenía aprisionado en la garganta, dedicó una triste sonrisa al joven líder y no se inmutó en lo más mínimo cuando sintió el leve calor de su aliento rozarle la helada piel y aquellos labios posarse sobre su mejilla para besarla. A aquella escasa distancia, Akashi levantó la miraba para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Lo sé —repuso con su habitual tranquilidad—. Masumi te amaba más que a su propia vida. Hubiera hecho lo que fuera por ti, y lo hizo. Cuando le di a elegir, prefirió sacrificarse ella que condenar a su propio hijo. Enternecedor, ¿no te parece? Era incapaz de vivir sin ti, Ryôta. Tú eras la sangre que daba vida a su corazón.

Aquella revelación fue casi como un golpe físico. Aunque en algunas ocasiones había tenido alguna que otra sospecha sobre lo que había ocurrido esa noche, Kise nunca quiso creer que Seijûrô hubiera tenido un papel directo en el asesinato de su madre; influenciarlo quizás, pero, ¿ordenarlo? ¡Jamás! ¿Y ahora Akashi le estaba diciendo que ella aceptó morir solo para protegerle de él?

Kise sintió el dolor explotar y expandirse, desbaratándolo por dentro en una lenta agonía; haciendo que un gemido salvaje y animal escapara de sus labios. Con un violento movimiento intentó ponerse de pie pero la mano de Akashi sobre su hombro se lo impidió, mostrándose impasible ante su reacción, incluso cuando desenfundó los colmillos en una clara señal de amenaza.

—¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Tú…!

—Sí, la maté —concluyó Seijûrô por él—. Masumi me quitó a mi madre y yo iba a arrebatarle a su hijo. Ojo por ojo, Ryôta. Sabes que detesto las deudas pendientes.

Con deliberada lentitud, Akashi se puso nuevamente de pie quedando frente a él. La evidente satisfacción que le producía haber causado su dolor solo conseguía inflamar la rabia y el odio de Kise, más todavía al saber que, encadenado y prisionero como estaba, no podría hacer nada para hacerle pagar aquello.

—Pagarás con sangre todo el dolor que has causado, Akashi —le dijo. Cada palabra cargada con el veneno del rencor que sentía crecer en su corazón—. Tu sufrimiento será una noche eterna.

—Palabras valientes, lo admito. Pero ya no hay nada que puedas hacer, Ryôta.

—No he dicho que sea yo quien cause tu dolor —una sonrosa salvaje se formó en sus labios al notar la especulativa preocupación de su líder—. Él jamás va a corresponderte como tú deseas que lo haga. Antes de que te des cuenta, Kurokocchi habrá escapado de tu lado y será finalmente libre. Ese día conocerás lo que es la verdadera desesperación.

La bofetada hizo que la piel de su mejilla ardiera antes de comenzar a sentir el dolor. El regusto salino de su sangre se mescló con el amargo sabor del odio y llenó su boca como bilis mientras Akashi lo observaba con ira perfectamente controlada inundando sus ojos.

—Nunca ha dejado de sorprenderme lo mucho que te pareces a esa mujer despreciable: hermoso en extremo y tontamente sentimental. Por eso te desprecio, Ryôta. Cada vez que te miro puedo ver sus ojos a través de los tuyos intentando desafiarme —dando por finalizado aquel encuentro, Akashi se dirigió con ágiles pasos hacia la puerta de la habitación. Antes de salir, se volvió a mirarlo una última vez—. Por favor, compórtate como un buen chico hasta que vengan a buscarte; no me gustaría que hicieras nada que me obligue a estropear ese bello rostro que posees. Conviértete en un hermoso cadáver para mí, Ryôta. Quiero que Tetsuya vea con sus propios ojos lo que ha conseguido con su desobediencia.

El ruido sordo de la puerta al cerrarse resonó en el corazón de Kise como el final de su sentencia. Se sentía por completo vacío, odiando su propia impotencia al saberse incapaz de proteger a quienes amaba.

Notó el cansancio recorriendo su cuerpo y el dolor que seguía al entumecimiento. Sin fuerzas suficientes para hacer nada más, se dejó caer de lado sobre la mullida alfombra de la habitación, dejándose absorber poco a poco por aquella oscuridad que comenzaba a llenarlo todo.

Ardientes lágrimas inundaron sus ojos y en aquella ocasión no hizo ningún intento por contenerlas como tampoco a los quedos sollozos que se abrían paso a través de su pecho. En unas horas más iba a morir, pero Kise no tenía miedo; solo se preguntaba una y otra vez si al final de aquel largo camino podría estar junto a su madre nuevamente.

—o—

El suave llamado a la puerta sacó a Kuroko se sus desenfrenadas elucubraciones e hizo que parara por fin el incansable ir y venir por la habitación en el que llevaba sumido más de una hora.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, casi corrió hacia la puerta y notó como el corazón se le aceleraba de ansiedad al ver el sobre beige que habían introducido por debajo y se encontraba tirado a sus pies. Se apresuró a cogerlo y abrirlo, al tiempo que un suspiro de alivio escapó de sus labios al ver el juego de llaves numeradas que cayeron en sus dedos y desdobló la nota que las acompañaba con nerviosa emoción.

"Gracias, Midorima-kun", murmuró mentalmente mientras leía las indicaciones que el joven había apuntado con cuidadoso esmero en la hoja. No solo le explicaba la utilidad de cada una de las llaves que le había entregado, sino que también había dibujado un mapa, en líneas claras y precisas, de una ruta de escape que podría servirles para huir sin ser vistos.

La primera parte de su plan ya estaba lista, se dijo. Ahora solo tenía que esperar a que su petición fuera aceptada y de ese modo poder poner en marcha el resto, confiando en ser capaz de llevarlo a cabo. Y esa, sin lugar a dudas, era la parte más difícil.

La hora del reloj sobre la chimenea marcaba que estaban próximas a dar las diez de la noche. Por lo que Midorima le había dicho, la ejecución de Kise se había fijado para después de medianoche, lo que les daría solo unas pocas horas de ventaja si todo salía bien. A Kuroko le hubiera gustado disponer de más tiempo, pero hacerlo demasiado pronto y que se percataran de su huida antes de que llegaran a su objetivo era un riesgo que no podían correr. Aquella sería una jugada de todo o nada.

Finalmente decidido, buscó la vieja bolsa de viaje que tenía, aquella con la que había llegado a esa casa cuando era un niño, y guardo las pocas cosas que le eran imprescindibles: un par de mudas de ropa, todo el dinero que tenía ahorrado y un poco más que Midorima le había proporcionado; dos libros que habían pertenecido a su padre y su madre siempre había atesorado. Durante unos breves segundos sintió la tentación de guardar el pequeño retrato de su madre que reposaba sobre la mesilla de noche, pero finalmente desistió de la tentación, temeroso de que, con lo observador que era Akashi, éste se percatara de inmediato de que algo estaba mal si no lo veía en su lugar habitual.

Con cuidado de que no se notara, Kuroko escondió la bolsa dentro del armario y luego de memorizar el contenido de la nota de Midorima la quemó entre las llamas de la chimenea hasta que no fue más que cenizas.

¿Su decisión había sido la correcta?

No podía dejar que miles de dudas asaltaran su mente a cada paso que daba. Aquella era la primera vez que Kuroko hacía algo tan arriesgado, dejando de lado su pasada escapada que había resultado ser un completo desastre. Tenía miedo de estar errando en sus decisiones; no era tan analítico ni meticuloso como Midorima y mucho menos poseía la seguridad e inteligencia de su primo. Durante toda su vida, Kuroko simplemente se había sentado a observar pasar los días y esperar que un milagro ocurriera y lo ayudara a escapar de su jaula; jamás pensó que iba a tener que ser él mismo quien hiciera estallar los barrotes para huir de ella.

Notó más que oyó el momento justó en que Akashi entró sin llamar en el cuarto, como si su presencia hiciera que el aire vibrara a su alrededor de un modo diferente y lo llenara todo. Mirándolo a hurtadillas, se percató de que el pálido rostro de su primo lucía un leve dejo de cansancio, como si durante las pasadas horas no hubiera podido descansar prácticamente nada; Kuroko se preguntó que lo habría mantenido así. ¿Lo ocurrido con él? ¿El castigo de Kise? ¿O habría algo más?

El eco de los lentos pasos de Akashi se perdió amortiguado bajo el tejido de la alfombra. Kuroko, todavía inclinado frente a la chimenea, levantó la vista para mirarlo directamente esta vez, examinando con atención su expresión. A pesar de parecer tan imperturbable como de costumbre, el miedo y la vergüenza por lo ocurrido horas antes entre ellos seguía latente. Aquello era lo que Kuroko necesitaba.

—Tetsuya —Akashi pronunció su nombre como de costumbre. Una cadencia suave y lenta que parecía albergar mil cosas que Kuroko nunca fue capaz de descifrar—. Shintarô me ha dicho que necesitas hablar conmigo. "Con urgencia" —le dijo recalcando esto último al tiempo que le tendía una mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. Percibiendo el temor de ser rechazado que embargaba a su primo, Kuroko deliberadamente tardó unos segundos más de los necesarios en aceptarla. El alivio de Seijûrô fue inmediato.

—He estado pensado… —comenzó a decir, algo dubitativo— en lo que está ocurriendo entre nosotros, Akashi-kun. Lo que pasó luego de mi regreso… No creo poder soportar que algo así vuelva a repetirse. Yo…

A pesar de lo mucho que había imaginado aquella escena, Kuroko no estaba para nada seguro de cómo iba a reaccionar su primo ante sus palabras. Desde hacía mucho tiempo Akashi había dejado de ser el muchacho al que conocía, y prever sus acciones era como jugar a la ruleta rusa. Sin embargo, tal vez por el cansancio, tal vez por la culpa, su actitud de infinita superioridad de éste pareció por una vez levemente mermada y Kuroko decidió aprovechar aquella pequeña brecha en su armadura para intentar acercarse a él.

—Akashi-kun —continuo, cauteloso—, ¿realmente era necesario que llegaras hasta ese punto? Si me explicaras las cosas…

Los ojos de su primo, dorado y rojizo, lo miraron cargados de aflicción y un dejo de triste sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

—Si no hubieras actuado de esa manera, Tetsuya. Si en verdad quisieras estar conmigo y escucharme. Si no parecieras siempre tan ansioso por huir de mi lado —Akashi suspiró, agotado, y se pasó una mano por el rostro antes de volver a mirarle—. Hay muchos "si" posibles entre nosotros, ¿no crees? Sin embargo pareciera que últimamente solo podemos llevarnos mal, aunque no lo deseemos. Ya no sé qué más…

—Sé que en parte es mi culpa —se apresuró a interrumpirlo Kuroko, dominando lo mejor posible la ansiedad y el miedo e intentando mostrar un arrepentimiento que no sentía—. No me he comportado de un modo adecuado, y lo lamento. En verdad lo lamento, Akashi-kun —lo miró angustiado—. Solo quiero que podamos arreglar las cosas entre nosotros. Que todo regrese a ser como era antes…

Tragándose la culpa, Kuroko volvió a resguardarse en su determinación cuando contempló la dolorosa vulnerabilidad que se dibujó en el rostro de su primo, una emoción que no le había visto en años y que lo pilló por sorpresa. Aun así endureció el corazón, recordándose que ese mismo chico era quien había intentado imponerle su voluntad solo unas horas atrás y quien había condenado a Kise a morir solo para castigarle.

No debía tener piedad.

—Ya nada puede ser como antes entre nosotros, Tetsuya —un paso tras otro, Akashi se posiciono más cerca de él, a una distancia de pocos centímetros entre los dos que obligó a Kuroko a tener que levantar levemente el rostro para poder mirarle a la cara—. Yo no soy el mismo de años atrás, y por supuesto, tú tampoco lo eres —la mano de Akashi se posó con suavidad sobre su mejilla; sus fríos dedos acariciándola con un roce tan ligero como el aleteo de una mariposa y tan frío como la briza de invierno. Parecía inmensamente triste—. Y lo que siento por ti tampoco es lo mismo que cuando éramos niños. Por más que lo desee, sé que nunca vas a darme lo que yo necesito de ti.

—¿Y si estuviese dispuesto a hacerlo? ¿Si pudiera corresponderte, Akashi-kun?

Aquellas palabas parecieron quedar suspendidas entre ambos casi como algo tangible. La expresión de Seijûrô mostraba su completo desconcierto e incredulidad ante lo que acababa de oír y Kuroko no podía culparlo, porque a pesar de saber lo que debía hacer y de prepararse para ello, su propio corazón latía como un loco incapaz de creer lo que había dicho.

—No juegues conmigo de esa manera, Tetsuya —le advirtió su primo con rotundidad, aun así cierto rastro de temblorosa fragilidad podía apreciarse en su voz a pesar de su férreo intento por mantener la compostura—. No tienes idea de lo que estás…

—¡Sí que lo sé! —Replicó Kuroko interrumpiéndolo y obligándolo de ese modo a prestarle completa atención—. Claro que lo sé, Akashi-kun —en esta ocasión fue él quien, dando un paso más, terminó de cerrar la brecha entre ambos. Su primo, solo unos pocos centímetros más alto que él, lo miraba con aquellos dispares ojos de pupilas dilatadas y la respiración cada vez más acelerada a causa de su cercanía—. Nunca en mi vida he estado tan seguro de algo.

Al presionar sus labios contra aquella boca, Kuroko sintió como si algo terminara de partir su corazón en dos. Notó el casi imperceptible calor del aliento de Akashi mezclarse con el suyo y el ligero temblor que recorrió el cuerpo de éste cuando dejó de besarlo y se apartó de su lado lentamente. Un poco avergonzado, Kuroko cerró los ojos con fuerza unos cuantos segundos antes de volver a abrirlos y ver la fascinación y el terror reflejados en el semblante de Akashi, como si no supiera que debía esperar después de aquel sueño o pesadilla hecho realidad.

Tragándose el miedo, tragándose la pena, la vergüenza y el orgullo; obligando a la sangrante herida que sentía abierta en su pecho a cerrarse por la fuerza, Kuroko, sin darle tiempo a pensar en nada más, le echó los brazos al cuello y lo besó nuevamente como si en eso se le fuera la vida.

Tal vez porque no era la primera vez que lo hacían, besar a Seijûrô no fue tan difícil como había temido. Años atrás, el día de su cumpleaños número quince, Akashi lo había besado luego de entregarle su obsequio. Había sido un gesto cargado de cariño que contrastaba un poco con el actuar frío y distante de su primo en el último tiempo, así que Kuroko, a pesar de la sorpresa y la vergüenza, no había protestado y ninguno de ellos volvió a mencionarlo jamás, como si lo ocurrido fuera un oscuro secreto que debía quedar oculto entre las sombras. Pero a partir de ese día algo en su cabeza y su corazón había comenzado a advertirle que la relación entre ellos ya no tenía vuelta a atrás. Tenía que temer a Akashi.

Al oír el quedo gemido de su primo resonar sobre su boca, Kuroko apretó con más fuerza los ojos cerrados al sentir como aquellas suaves manos descendían despacio por su espalda, colándose lentamente bajo la tela de la camisa hasta posarse sobre la desnuda piel de su cintura haciéndolo estremecer con el íntimo contacto. Conteniendo el aliento, Kuroko poco a poco abrió los ojos cuando percibió que Akashi ponía fin al beso que acababan de compartir. Sus sentidos parecían estar exacerbados hasta el infinito, sintiendo todo, oyendo todo; ensordecido por el propio latido enloquecido de su corazón y la alborotada sangre que corría por sus venas a causa de la adrenalina y el miedo, sobre todo cuando aquellos ojos enardecidos lo observaron con la voracidad que un vampiro suele reservar para su presa: el deseo desenfrenado de la lujuria y la sangre.

Kuroko se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza al sentir como los colmillos del otro chico perforaban sin piedad la delicada piel de su cuello y contuvo el aliento hasta que notó el intolerable ardor en los pulmones. Su respiración, cada vez más agitada, pareció comenzar a seguir el mismo ritmo del flujo de la sangre que iba abandonando su cuerpo, el cual fue cortado en el instante en que la boca de Akashi dejó de beber y volvió a apoderarse de la suya, besándolo con pasión; mesclando dentro de su cabeza todos aquellos confusos sentimientos con el dulce regusto de su propia sangre.

Durante los siguientes instantes de apasionada intimidad, en ningún momento Kuroko protestó a los avances de su primo; ni cuando con torpe ansiedad éste terminó de despojarlo de la camisa y recorrió su piel desnuda con un ansia posesiva ni cuando poco a poco, entre besos y más sangre, Akashi lo había guiado hacia la cama hasta lograr tumbarlo sobre ella, con él encima apresándolo bajo el peso de su cuerpo.

Ahogando todo lo que sentía, refugiándose en su propia mentira, Kuroko correspondió sus besos y caricias de igual manera; le permitió con absoluta entrega a Akashi hacer lo que deseara y finalmente, cuando comprendió que debía poner terminó a aquello antes de que cruzaran una línea insalvable, comenzó a poner en marcha la parte final de su plan.

—Akashi-kun… yo… deseo beber tu sangre —susurró al oído de su primo con la voz ligeramente entrecortada y enronquecida. Éste lo miró con sorpresa, sin embargo una inusual sonrisa de afecto asomó a sus delgados labios y asintió con un leve gesto.

—Yo también deseo que lo hagas, Tetsuya.

Una vez más Kuroko volvió a besarlo, pero en esa ocasión se permitió dejar de lado los fingimientos; depositando en aquel beso todo el cariño y el dolor que sentía por su primo; entregándole en esa caricia aunque fuera un trocito de su alma ya que sabía que aquello tal vez fuera la despedida definitiva para ambos.

Lentamente separó sus labios de los de él y, tras observarlo unos cuantos segundos, llenándose de su imagen hasta grabarla a fuego en su cerebro, Kuroko comenzó a trazar un ligero sendero de besos desde su boca hasta llegar el pálido cuello de Akashi donde el acelerado fluir de su pulso se apreciaba traslúcidamente azul y vulnerable en sus venas.

Oyó el débil susurro de su nombre en el momento en que finalmente perforó aquella carne, sintiendo como la boca se le inundaba del dulce sabor de la sangre y notaba la excitación de su primo sobre él mientras realizaba aquel acto tan primario.

"Por favor, por favor, que resulte. Por favor, no puedo fallar", se repetía Kuroko una y otra vez mientras bebía más y más de él. Desconfiaba de sí mismo, temiendo no ser tan bueno como todos creían que era y aun así sabía que aquella era su única oportunidad; por ese motivo, abrió su mente y su corazón tanto como pudo notando un ramalazo de euforia cuando las caricias pasionales de Akashi se detuvieron abruptamente y sintió el escalofrío de terror que lo recorrió por completo al comprender lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

—Tetsuya, no… —le dijo en un susurró apenas audible que Kuroko ignoró por completo, aferrándose a él con más fuerza cuando Akashi intentó apartarlo. Ya era demasiado tarde.

Una oleada de pánico y miedo lo invadió de golpe cuando un torrente de sensaciones y emociones se entremezcló con los suyos, azotándolo con la brutalidad de las olas chocando contra las rocas y produciendo el mismo impacto de embelesado terror. Podía sentir el odio de Akashi y el amor posesivo y corrompido que sentía hacia él, así como la angustiante necesidad de no quedarse solo. Mientras bebía, Kuroko podía percibir de manera difusa pensamientos y recuerdos, sensaciones y anhelos, pero sobre todos ellos predominaba el miedo: un miedo angustiante y profundo. El miedo generado por años y años de dolorosa soledad.

Aferrándose a aquella debilidad, Kuroko rebuscó en ella hasta que encontró al lloroso niño agazapado en un oscuro rincón. Aquel que se había quedado sin madre y observó aterrado cómo poco a poco su mundo se desmoronaba hasta que no quedó más que dolor y escombros de todo lo que había tenido.

Y supo que no podría hacerlo.

Por muy fácil que pareciera o lo tentadora que pudiera ser la idea de dominarlo y ponerlo bajo su yugo, Kuroko comprendió que jamás podría odiar lo suficiente a su primo como para llegar a aquel extremo. Tal vez porque una parte de él nunca había dejado de quererlo o quizás simplemente porque la sangre de ambos era un lazo tan fuerte que solo podía romperse tras la muerte.

Arrodillándose junto al pequeño niño, lo envolvió en sus brazos y comenzó a mecerlo tiernamente mientras murmuraba palabras tranquilizadoras hasta que finalmente el llanto de éste cesó y se quedó dormido. Kuroko no podía estar seguro de cuánto tiempo transcurrió en ese estado, solo comprendió que realmente lo había conseguido cuando al salir de aquella especie de angustiante sopor y abrir los ojos, vio tumbado sobre él el inerte cuerpo de Akashi.

Haciendo un enorme esfuerzo a pesar de lo cansado que se sentía, apartó al chico y lo tumbó con cuidado en la cama, comprobando que respirara con normalidad y observando con el corazón encogido lo joven y vulnerable que su primo parecía.

Al percatarse de que ya casi eran las once de la noche, Kuroko comenzó a vestirse a toda prisa alarmado de todo el tiempo que había perdido. Si todo resultaba bien, Kise y él solo contarían con una hora para huir lo más lejos posible antes de que se prendieran las alarmas y se percataran de su huida.

Sacó la bolsa de su escondite para guardar la fotografía de su madre antes de cerrarla y echársela al hombro, recorriendo rápidamente con la mirada la habitación para comprobar que no se le quedaba nada de vital importancia. Si de él dependía, jamás regresaría a ese lugar.

En un último impulso antes de salir del cuarto, se inclinó junto al durmiente rostro de su primo y depositó un suave beso sobre sus labios.

—Descansa, Akashi-kun. Por esta noche no habrá pesadillas —le dijo con una triste sonrisa—. Ese es mi regalo de despedida.

Mientras cerraba con llave la puerta tras él, Kuroko se recordó que no le había mentido. Realmente nunca había estado tan seguro de algo como del deseo de obtener su libertad y así rescatarlos a ambos del dolor generado por el destino que los ataba. Kuroko huía para intentar encontrar su propio camino y también para darle a Akashi la oportunidad de encontrar la felicidad que nunca hallaría junto a él.

Había hecho lo correcto, no obstante, a cada paso que daba para alejarse de su lado, Kuroko sentía que su corazón parecía llorar las lágrimas de sangre que se negaban a dejar escapar sus ojos.

 _Lo primero, mil, mil, mil disculpas por esta espera tan enorme, pero hace poco más de dos meses sufrí una tendinitis (una cosa espantosa y limitante la verdad), y aunque ya hace algunas semanas estaba mejor, las sesiones con el kinesiólogo me dejaban tan mal y adolorida que usar el pc se convirtió más en un castigo que en otra cosa; así que solo ahora que ya puedo estar más de unos pocos minutos frente a la pantalla sin sentir que me quiero arrancar el brazo del dolor, poco a poco he ido retomando las historias a medida de lo posible, ya que la peor parte es sin duda corregir, ya que el uso del mouse es bastante agotador (algo que nunca en mi vida imaginé) y lamentablemente para mí, soy terrible a la hora de escribir y siempre termino corrigiendo mucho y modificando mucho._

 _Para las que sigan también Hilo Rojo, la próxima semana estaré subiendo (si no hay problemas) el capítulo ya corregido._

 _Bueno, sobre el capítulo en sí, espero les haya gustado, aunque la verdad es que ha resultado un capítulo desquiciadamente largo. Ya han ido apareciendo más personajes y poco a poco las historias tras ellos. No recuerdo si lo comenté con anterioridad, pero por si no lo he hecho, esta historia aunque no lo parezca, es un KagaKuro principalmente, aunque también se desarrollará AoKi y MidoTaka ya que tengo la idea base para ambas parejas. Y si alguien se pregunta qué ha pasado con Kagami, pues ya volveremos a saber de él desde el próximo capítulo, lo prometo._

 _Como siempre, muchas gracias a todos quienes se han dado el tiempo de leer, nuevamente mil disculpas por mi enorme retraso. Y por supuesto, a todos quienes dejan su opinión, es muy bueno saber lo que piensan de la historia y ver si las ideas de mi cabeza van bien encaminadas o no._

 _Esta vez responderé a cada mensaje directamente por privado (que vergüenza, acabo de descubrir gracias a una amiga como se hace) y aquí solo los anónimos._

 _Muchas gracias por seguir y su tiempo. Nos leemos en la próxima actualización._

 _ **SunSet:**_ _Perdón, perdón, perdón por lo mucho que he tardado esta vez en actualizar. Muchas gracias por seguir al pendiente de mis historias y espero que por lo menos el capítulo haya valido la pena. Por lo menos, como deseabas, ha sido largo._

 _Tienes razón sobre el hecho de que Akashi es un poco malvado y ha hecho muchas cosas para ganarse rencor, pero esto está ayudando a Kuroko a crecer y actuar, de cierto modo es su catalizador. Ya desde el próximo capítulo volverás a saber de Kagami, lo prometo._

 _Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y nos leemos en la próxima actualización._

 _ **April:**_ _Thank you for the review, I'm so happy. I hope you like it that chapter, is so long!_

 _Thank you so much for reading._


	5. Disonancia

_Descargo: Kuroko no Basket y sus personajes le pertenecen a Fujimaki Tadatoshi, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

 **Capítulo 5:**

 **Disonancia**

 _ **¿Qué estrellas son esas que cantan maravillosas cuando el mundo languidece inmerso en una espantosa disonancia?**_

 _ **(**_ **Anne Rice** _ **)**_

Nada más salir de su cuarto tras dejar a Akashi completamente dormido, Kuroko se llevó un verdadero susto al percatarse de la presencia de Midorima que estaba esperando fuera de éste.

De pie y en absoluto silencio, recargando todo su peso apoyado de espaldas contra la pared, el alto chico abrió sus ojos verdes semiocultos tras las gafas y lo miró de forma especulativa.

—¿Así que realmente lo has hecho? —Preguntó a Kuroko, y a pesar de parecer tan dueño de sí mismo como siempre, un deje de ansiedad tiñó las palabras del joven vampiro delatando su preocupación—. ¿Has hecho que Akashi…?

—No lo he subyugado, si es lo que te preocupa, Midorima-kun. De momento solo está profundamente dormido —se apresuró a aclarar Tetsuya, perdiendo un poco la paciencia con el subordinado de su primo a pesar de saber lo mucho que le debía. No podía permitirse perder el tiempo, además del hecho de que la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle horrores—. No le he hecho ningún daño irreparable. Sería bueno que te prepararas para su enfado cuando despierte dentro de unas horas. También me disculpo por eso.

Un amago de sonrisa fue la única respuesta del otro muchacho, al tiempo que con un gesto lánguido de su pálida mano, éste le indicaba el corredor que llevaba a la segunda planta donde se encontraba la habitación de Kise.

—Me he encargado de mantener ocupado al resto del clan, Kuroko. El anuncio de la ejecución de Kise tiene a todo el mundo muy alterado y he aprovechado esa oportunidad para ordenarles hacer algunas cosas y así darles a ustedes dos algo más de tiempo para huir. Encontrarás el camino libre, en lo posible.

La parte más racional de Kuroko sabía que debía agradecerle correctamente a Midorima por la ayuda prestada, sobre todo porque era consciente del peligro que podría significar para el joven vampiro si Akashi llegaba a enterarse de su implicación en aquello, sin embargo otra parte de él no se sentía muy dispuesta a hacerlo. Por más que lo desearan, aquel sentimiento de respetuosa antipatía que ambos compartían no iba a convertirse en una amistad solo por el hecho de que hubiesen tenido que cooperar para lograr un objetivo en común en un momento de absoluta desesperación. Midorima no era un mal hombre, eso lo tenía muy claro, pero el que tuviera a su primo en tan alta estima, por el motivo que fuese, siempre supondría para Tetsuya un puente insalvable entre los dos.

Finalmente las buenas maneras, inculcadas por su madre, prevalecieron sobre su resentimiento. Kuroko se inclinó levemente para hacer una reverencia formal, cuando la sensación de nauseas que le sobrevino lo obligó a apoyar un brazo en la pared para sujetarse como pudo mientras respiraba a bocanadas intentando que el malestar remitiera.

Notaba la cabeza un poco abombada así como la vista nublada. El sudor frío que le perlaba la frente contrastaba enormemente con el calor abrazador que sentía comenzaba a quemarlo por dentro, como si alguien hubiera decidido prenderle fuego a su alma. ¿Este era su castigo por lo que había decidido hacer?

Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para pedirle ayuda a Shintarô, aquel malestar violento que le invadió lo abandonó de la misma forma en que había llegado. Lentamente, Kuroko pudo enfocar otra vez la vista, y cuando levantó ésta, se encontró a Midorima observándole con igual grado de especulación y preocupación, ante lo cual no pudo evitar preguntarse si él joven vampiro tendría alguna idea de lo que acababa de ocurrirle o el por qué, sin embargo no tenía tiempo ni los ánimos suficientes para interrogarlo sobre eso.

—Nada de lo que he hecho ha sido por ti, así que no es necesario que me lo agradezcas —le dijo Shintarô con frialdad, como si hubiera predicho sus acciones—. Tenemos un trato y espero que lo cumplas, Kuroko.

Un poco sorprendido, y por qué no decirlo, también algo aliviado, asintió a modo de muda respuesta; dispuso a ponerse rápidamente en marcha para ir en busca de su amigo. Kuroko no pensaba despedirse, algo innecesario entre ellos, sin embargo, y luego de pensárselo unos pocos segundos, le dijo finalmente al otro chico:

—Midorima-kun, si en algún momento llegaras a necesitar algo de mí, un favor o lo que sea; si en verdad, en verdad llegaras a necesitarlo, haré lo que esté en mis manos por ayudarte y saldar mi deuda contigo. Por favor, no lo olvides.

La mirada de desganada superioridad que éste le devolvió, hizo sentir a Tetsuya como un estúpido.

—Entonces espero, que ese momento nunca llegue, Kuroko.

Y allí estaba, se dijo; nuevamente el muro de frialdad y desprecio que Shintarô siempre parecía reservar para él. No obstante, algo que percibió en el rostro del chico, cierta inseguridad que empañaba sus ojos, le hizo preguntarse a Kuroko si Midorima estaría tan aterrado como él por lo que estaba por venir. Ambos habían conspirado para hacer estallar el mundo que conocían y volver a crear un futuro con lo que de éste quedara.

—Yo también lo espero, Midorima-kun —replicó finalmente—. Yo también lo espero —y sin mirar atrás, echó a correr para buscar a Kise, escapar de allí si todo resultaba bien y comenzar a crear su nueva vida. Su nuevo futuro.

—o—

Boqueando desesperado a causa de la sorpresa y desesperación que le provocó el impacto frío del agua sobre su rostro, Kise pestañeó repetidamente hasta lograr que las cristalinas gotitas abandonaran sus pestañas y así poder centrar su vista lo suficiente para distinguir a Kuroko que estaba inclinado frente a él, con su habitual expresión impasible y sosteniendo aún el vaso culpable en la mano.

—¡Moo, Kurokocchi! —se quejó lastimeramente a su amigo al tiempo que sacudía un poco la cabeza para quitarse el agua del apelmazado cabello. Notó un escalofrío recorrerlo cuando ésta le goteó por la espalda.

—Lamento mucho esto, Kise-kun —se disculpó con él el chico antes de acuclillarse a su lado y observar con detenimiento su rostro aun hinchado. Tetsuya posó delicadamente sus dedos donde Akashi lo había abofeteado y la rabia y el dolor de verlo así se reflejaron en sus iris celestes, como la ardiente llama en una hoguera—. Intenté despertarte un par de veces pero no pude conseguirlo. Esto fue lo único que se me ocurrió.

Ryôta notó que su amigo lucía más pálido y taciturno de lo normal, y al tenerlo tan cerca sintió pudo percibir la ansiedad latente que emanaba de éste; casi como si Kuroko se hubiera convertido en la presa y no en el depredador que era por naturaleza.

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? ¿Por qué todo parecía tan extraño?

—¿Kuro-kocchi? —Murmuró nuevamente Kise con dificultad, notando la garganta seca y el aguijonazo del hambre en las entrañas—. Kurokocchi, ¿qué haces aquí? —le preguntó verdaderamente extrañado, sin que su cerebro lograra comprender muy bien lo que estaba ocurriendo; pero cuando el recuerdo de lo ocurrido en las horas pasadas lo invadió de golpe, Kise sintió como el pánico se abría paso en su pecho y lo llenaba de desesperación—. ¡No! —Gritó con terror al comprender lo que el otro chico se proponía—. ¡Tú menos que nadie puedes estar, Kurokocchi! ¡Si Akashicchi te…!

—Shhh… —lo silenció su amigo con una severa mirada de advertencia al tiempo que trabajaba diligentemente abriendo las esposas que le apresaban con firmeza las muñecas—. Tenemos poco tiempo para poder escapar de aquí, Kise-kun. Por favor guarda silencio y no me desconcentres.

Al oír el pequeño _clic_ que las esposas hicieron al soltarse, Ryôta no pudo reprimir su alivio ni el consiguiente gemido de dolor que escapó de sus labios al sentirlas resbalar y raspar las abiertas laceraciones que se habían producido a causa de su forcejeo. Sentía las articulaciones de las muñecas completamente rígidas por culpa de la forzada posición a la que había estado sometido durante horas, pero sobre todo se sentía cansado. Completa y absolutamente cansado. Llevaba demasiado tiempo sin alimentarse y su cuerpo era incapaz de regenerarse por sí mismo.

—Que locura estás diciendo ahora, Kurokocchi —reprendió al chico con cariño; le hubiera gustado abrazarlo, pero Kise no se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo, así que solo intentó levantar la mano para acariciarle el pálido cabello celeste, pero el calambre de dolor que lo recorrió fue tan intenso que tuvo que dejarla caer con violencia, logrando de paso que su amigo lo observara preocupado—. Tranquilo, tranquilo, no es nada de lo que debas preocuparte. Más importante aún, ¿qué pasa con Akashicchi? ¿Y qué es eso que dices de escapar de aquí? Se supone que van a matarme en, ¿unas horas? Porque Akashicchi ya ha tomado esa decisión y, bueno, sabes lo que suele decir sobre eso: él es absoluto.

—Bueno, ya no —replicó Tetsuya de manera un poco sospechosa y rehuyó la mirada de Kise, como si quisiera ocultarle algo y temiera que él pudiera descubrirlo si se lo permitía—. He logrado conseguir que Midorima-kun me ayude para poder sacarte de aquí y marcharnos antes de que se den cuenta y comiencen a darnos caza —como si quisiera reforzar sus palabras, Kuroko pasó un brazo bajo el suyo para sujetarlo por la espalda y ayudarlo a levantarse del suelo donde llevaba sentado desde que Akashi se había marchado.

—Por más que Midorimacchi te ayude, Akashicchi no nos va a dejar ir muy lejos, Kurokocchi —le recordó—. A menos que lo tengas encerrado o…

—He intentado subyugarlo —comentó su amigo como si nada, aunque Ryôta notó como éste contenía el aliento durante unos segundos y luego lo dejaba escapar pesadamente—. No lo he logrado por completo, pero estará incapacitado durante el tiempo suficiente.

Kise lo miró con incredulidad. ¡¿Subyugación?! ¡¿Realmente?!

Ese chico… no era el Kuroko que él conocía. ¡No! Su amigo, a pesar de todas sus cosas buenas, nunca había sido por completo capaz de enfrentarse a Akashi y por más fe que hubiera tenido en que un día lo hiciera, Ryôta no esperaba que fuera justamente en _ese_ momento. No, ese chico no podía ser Kuroko.

—Kurokocchi, puede que sea por lo mal que me encuentro, pero no logro comprender muy bien lo que está ocurriendo; aun así creo que todo esto se está descontrolando un poco. Te agradezco que hagas esto por mí, pero te vas a meter en problemas. ¡Problemas enormes, Kurokocchi! Cuando Akashi se entere de lo que has hecho, te lo hará pagar caro; y yo no quiero que sufras por mi culpa. No lo merezco, Kurokocchi.

—Eso no es algo que puedas decidir tú, Kise-kun —le espetó con tal dureza que Ryôta se sintió avergonzado de sus palabras y fue incapaz de sostenerle la mirada por más tiempo—. Akashi no podrá hacerme nada porque ambos nos vamos a ir de aquí inmediatamente. De manera definitiva. No habrá regreso —le dijo con una seriedad y rotundidad tal que Ryôta no pudo evitar pensar en lo mucho que el chico le había recordado al líder de su clan—. Vamos, no podemos perder más tiempo. Te lo explicaré todo por el camino.

Obedeciendo sin protestar, Kise terminó por ponerse de pie y seguir a Kuroko que en ese momento lo ayudó a sentarse en la cama antes de comenzar a rebuscar en el armario y a echar sin ningún tipo de delicadeza u, orden aparente, algunas de sus ropas en una bolsa. De hecho, ¡estaba registrando sus cosas como si fueran las propias!

—Kurokocchi, no es por protestar, pero esa camisa que acabas de guardar no se puede arrugar y… ¡Oh, demonios, ya lo hago yo! ¡Deja! —le dijo al chico levantándose de un salto de la cama para hacerlo a un lado y comenzar a guardar el mismo aquello que pudiese llevarse con el menor daño posible y fuera absolutamente imprescindible. Miró a su amigo que parecía algo preocupado—. ¿Necesitaremos dinero?

Tetsuya asintió con un gesto.

—Tengo algo que me ha dado Midorima-kun y un poco más de mis ahorros, aunque no es mucho —reconoció—. Pero no sé si será suficiente si mi plan no resulta como espero. No nos vendría mal tener un poco más, por si acaso.

—Está bien. Déjamelo a mí —Ryôta terminó de cerrar la bolsa y se dirigió hasta el sitio que utilizaba para guardar sus cosas importantes, un cajón con doble fondo del escritorio que había pertenecido a su madre. Notaba los ojos de Kuroko clavados en él y oyó la casi imperceptible exclamación de sorpresa que éste dejó escapar al ver lo que allí había—. Eran de mi madre —explicó en respuesta a la muda pregunta de su amigo cuando comenzó a vaciar todas las joyas que allí habían, que no eran pocas, y el dinero con el que contaba—. Algunas pocas de estas se las obsequio mi padre, ¿sabes? Sin embargo la gran mayoría fueron regalos de Masaomi.

—Seguro que a Akashi-kun no le gustaría saber para lo que las vamos a utilizar.

Kise se giró a mirarlo y le sonrió abiertamente.

—Seguro que no, pero eso, ¿no lo hace aún mejor? —le guiñó un ojo a mi amigo y se hecho la bolsa al hombro—. Bueno, ¿y a dónde has dicho que nos dirigimos, Kurokocchi?

—Eh… a buscar a un amigo. Creo que él puede ayudarnos —murmuró Kuroko un poco vacilante, como si estuviera indeciso en si debía revelarle algo más o no, sin embargo Kise no tuvo tiempo de indagar más en aquello porque el muchacho vampiro miró la hora en el reloj de su muñeca y frunció levemente el ceño. Parecía algo preocupado—. Pero primero tendremos que salir de aquí lo más deprisa que podamos, Kise-kun, y poner toda la distancia posible antes de que el clan se dé cuenta de que hemos huido. Y de lo que le he hecho a Akashi-kun.

Lo cual sería la afrenta más grande contra ellos, pensó Ryôta, pero se lo guardó para sí. No quería poner a su amigo más nervioso de lo que ya estaba por la situación a la que se enfrentaban.

—Entonces vamos —estuvo de acuerdo Kise—. Solo dime que es lo que tengo que hacer, Kurokocchi.

A pesar del apuro que parecía haberlo impulsado minutos antes, Tetsuya se quedó completamente inmóvil unos instantes, observándolo.

Primero fue el gesto de asombro que se dibujó en el pálido rostro de Kuroko y luego la expresión de dolor que pareció transfigurarlo por completo, obligando al muchacho a doblarse por la mitad y rodearse el estómago con las manos con desesperación. Kise, aterrado, dio un par de pasos hacia su amigo para hacer algo y ayudarlo, sin embargo notó como sus piernas parecían haberse quedado inmóviles, clavadas en el suelo a pesar de sus esfuerzos, y sintió la sofocante sensación de estar de pie frente a una hoguera.

Fuego. Era como si Tetsuya estuviera ardiendo sin llamas, como si el mismo fuera una brasa ardiente que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos pudiera hacerlo desaparecer todo. Ryôta podía sentir el calor emanando del joven vampiro, quemando poco a poco su propia piel e impidiéndole cualquier intento de llenar sus pulmones de oxígeno.

Y todo acabo de repente, dejando a los dos atónitos.

Kise no era capaz de precisar que era lo que había cambiado en el chico, pero sí sabía que algo lo había hecho. Tal vez algo dentro de Kuroko se había finalmente quebrado o fortalecido para generar aquello, pero el proceso de transformación ya se había puesto en marcha y él, podía percibirlo. Aquello que Akashi siempre había temido estaba a un paso de hacerse realidad.

Ryôta soltó el aire retenido en sus pulmones en un audible suspiro.

—Kurokocchi, tú…

—Kise-kun, no. Yo no quiero… no puedo hablar de esto. Al menos no todavía —Kuroko bajó la vista para mirarse las manos, abriéndolas y cerrándolas un par de veces como si de esa manera pudiera contener la energía nerviosa que parecía estarlo consumiendo. Ryôta no pudo evitar notar que le temblaban un poco, aunque la decidida mirada que clavó segundos después en él no dejaba transmitir nada de miedo—. Realmente debemos marcharnos ya.

A pesar de tener mil dudas y muchísimas cosas que quería preguntarle, Kise comprendía que aquel no era el momento adecuado para hacerlo. Primero que nada, saldrían de allí y buscarían un sitio para poder quedarse, luego, él y Kuroko tendrían el tiempo necesario para aclarar todo aquello.

—Tienes razón, no podemos perder más tiempo. Vamos, Kurokocchi —le dijo a su amigo con una sonrisa que esperaba pareciera por lo menos un poco sincera mientras se encaminaba con paso decidido hacia la salida de la habitación, esperando que éste le siguiera.

—Kise-kun —le llamó su amigo haciendo que detuviera su marcha hacia la puerta y volviera la cabeza para mirarlo—, ¿tanto confías en mí? —Le preguntó Kuroko con tono inexpresivo y una curiosidad genuina inundando sus ojos—. ¿Hasta el punto de poner ciegamente tu vida en mis manos?

Sorprendiendo tanto a su amigo como a sí mismo, guiado por un instinto que lo apremiaba como algo vivo, Ryôta posó una rodilla en el suelo alfombrado de su cuarto y dejó que su mano derecha descansara abierta sobre su corazón, al tiempo que se inclinaba en una respetuosa reverencia.

—Mi vida es tuya para protegerte —proclamó con convicción antes de volver a mirar a los ojos del otro chico—. Mi lealtad te pertenece por completo, mi señor.

Ninguno de ellos dijo nada más, ni en ese momento ni en las horas siguientes que siguieron a su angustiante huida; pero Kise estaba seguro de que Kuroko comprendía, por lo menos en parte, lo que había ocurrido entre ellos y lo que eso significaba. La verdadera y aterradora importancia que eso tenía.

Ryôta lo supo en cuanto sintió el cambio producirse en el joven heredero y entendió lo que implicaba, porque podía sentirlo correr por su sangre como algo fiero que lo llamaba, lo quemaba; y la necesidad de forjar el lazo se había hecho cada vez más poderosa. Kise no solo había abandonado voluntariamente toda su relación con el clan Akashi, sino que también había jurado lealtad y sumisión a Kuroko, porque lo había proclamado su nuevo líder.

El clan finalmente se había dividido.

—o—

De pie frente al ventanal del cuarto de Akashi, Midorima observaba atento como en ese preciso momento Kuroko y Kise abandonaban finalmente la mansión, escondidos entre las sombras de la noche, y se internaban entre los frondosos árboles del bosque que la circundaban. Si todo marchaba de acuerdo a sus planes, no deberían encontrarse con ningún miembro del clan en las inmediaciones del terreno que rodeaba a la casa, ya que él mismo se había encargado de que nadie tuviera autorización de abandonar esa noche la mansión bajo la excusa que le otorgaba la supuesta ejecución de Kise. Por lo menos, durante los cuarenta y cinco minutos siguientes, aquel par de tontos tendrían el tiempo suficiente para ganar algo de distancia y poder buscar un sitio donde esconderse antes de que se desatara el infierno. Porque, si de algo estaba seguro Shintarô, era de que Akashi se pondría furioso cuando al despertar se enterara de que Kuroko finalmente lo había abandonado y, que de paso, se había llevado al hijo de la amante de su padre con él. En esa ocasión, la ira del líder del clan sería algo terrorífico.

La adrenalina acumulada durante las últimas horas lo estaba abandonando poco a poco y ya acusaba el cansancio, sin embargo Midorima sabía que el descanso no sería una opción posible hasta que todo aquello hubiera terminado de desencadenarse y las consecuencias de lo ocurrido fueran inevitables para todos ellos. ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? No podía precisarlo, y esa misma incertidumbre no hacía más que alterar sus ya exasperadas emociones, las cuales estaba conteniendo a pura fuerza de voluntad.

Quitándose las gafas, se frotó los ojos, notando el ardor típico de la falta de sueño cuando los presionó un poco para aliviar el malestar. Su reflejo en el cristal de la ventana era una masa difusa a causa de su mala visión, sin embargo Shintarô estaba seguro de que la palidez extrema del miedo y un malestar profundo por lo que había hecho sería todo lo que podría apreciar en su semblante si pudiera verse bien.

Molesto consigo mismo, Midorima cerró la cortina de golpe y, mientras se ponía las gafas, se volvió para mirar el rostro del chico profundamente dormido que se encontraba tendido en la cama. Akashi, completamente ajeno a lo que estaba ocurriendo, parecía relajado y tranquilo, algo bastante diferente al descanso tenso y lleno de ansiedad en el que habitualmente se solía sumir. En un comienzo, cuando Shintarô entró al cuarto y lo vio, después de que Tetsuya se hubiera marchado, por un momento temió que éste lo hubiera engañado y finalmente sí hubiera subyugado al joven líder; no obstante, al apreciarlo más de cerca y comprobar el ritmo acompasado de su pulso, comprendió su error al notar que Akashi solo descansaba de la manera placida que solo podía hacerlo alguien completamente inocente.

Y su propia culpa cayó como una pesada losa sobre su pecho, ahogándolo.

¿Qué era lo que realmente deseaba cuando aceptó el trato que le había propuesto Kuroko? En aquel momento, su propia cólera había nublado momentáneamente su juicio y había estado de acuerdo con aquel plan descabellado, pero luego todo lo que había hecho para ayudarlo en su huida, y no había sido poco, había sido cuidadosamente planificado con su frialdad habitual y sin emociones innecesarias de por medio. Midorima era el principal artífice de la libertad de aquel chico.

Porque sus sentimientos por Akashi lo hacían comportarse de una manera horrible. Lo convertían siempre en alguien despreciable y sin embargo…

Tal vez fuera porque estaba demasiado extenuado y no era capaz de razonar correctamente o simplemente porque su sentido común lo había abandonado, pero por una vez Shintarô cedió a uno de sus impulsos y, muy despacio por temor a despertarlo, se recostó de lado en la cama junto a Akashi que yacía tendido de espaldas. Durante unos cuantos minutos, Midorima observó con detenimiento el acompasado ritmo de su respiración, como una cadencia hipnótica; recorriendo con la mirada sus delicadas facciones, percibiendo los cambios que el tiempo había ido producción en el chico haciéndolo cambiar de niño a hombre; grabándose a fuego su imagen en el corazón, con la misma angustiante necesidad que sentían sus dedos de recorrer su piel y saber que no podía hacerlo; notando como poco a poco su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse de aquella manera dolorosa a la que ya se había acostumbrado. La quemante sed que parecía devorarlo por dentro cada vez que lo tenía cerca y la necesidad de poseer, así como el ser consciente de que nada de eso sería apaciguado, porque sus sentimientos jamás serían correspondido.

Amar a Akashi Seijûrô era doloroso e infructuoso, lo sabía. Si estuviera en sus manos el poder elegir, Shintarô hubiera preferido no haberse enamorado nunca de él, pero no había existido jamás esa elección; desde el momento en que lo conoció, cuando apenas tenía trece años, algo dentro de él pareció arder y revelarse, y aquel sentimiento no había hecho más que crecer con el paso de los años a pesar de saber muy bien que el líder del clan solo tenía lugar en su corazón para un amor todavía más insano que el del propio Midorima.

Un amor que él mismo se había encargado de enviar lo más lejos posible, por su propio beneficio.

Un desganado suspiro escapó de sus labios al darse cuenta de que ya nada de lo que hiciera podría arreglar su traición; su única opción era prepararse para ocultarla por el resto de su vida o aceptar el castigo al que se enfrentaría si ésta llegaba a descubrirse. Ya no tenía nada que perder.

En el completo silencio que sumía la habitación, Midorima oyó el suave y constante sonido de la respiración de Seijûrô así como lo irregular que se volvía la suya propia al percibir el calor que desprendía su cercanía. El leve aleteo de sus pestañas, de un rojo más oscuro que su cabello, sobre los pálidos pómulos, lo hizo temer por un instante que el joven líder despertara, pero Akashi simplemente siguió durmiendo como si nada lo inquietara.

¿Por qué no podía ser él?, se preguntó lleno de doloroso resentimiento. ¿Por qué Seijûrô no podía abandonar sus sentimientos por Kuroko y enamorarse de él? Si Akashi solo le diera una oportunidad…

Lleno de angustia e impotencia, y haciendo a un lado cualquier vestigio de remordimiento o prudencia, decidido, Midorima se levantó lo suficiente para quedar inclinado sobre el otro vampiro. Nada de lo que hiciera podría ser peor que su traición, ¿verdad? Aun así dudaba; sin embargo, al darse cuenta de que quizás aquella fuera su única oportunidad de obtener, aunque fuera un poco de consuelo a su agonía, decidió dejar de reprimirse.

La cálida caricia del aliento de Akashi mezclándose con el suyo lo sorprendió un poco al comienzo. Jamás había besado a nadie y no estaba muy seguro de cómo hacerlo ni que esperar de ello, pero su decisión era más grande que su miedo, y dejando a un lado su habitual racionalidad, aproximó su boca hacia la del otro chico, dejando por una vez de pensar en las consecuencias.

Apenas había rozados los labios de Akashi con los suyos cuando lo sintió, destrozándolo.

Shintarô percibió con horror el dolor ardiente que comenzó a brotar dentro de él y aquella extraña sensación que lo obligó a erguirse de golpe y llevarse una mano al pecho ya que sentía como si algo quisiera partírselo en dos. Hasta que todo remitió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Los primeros segundos fueron de completo desconcierto. Midorima observó asustado a Seijûrô, temeroso de que su líder hubiera recobrado la consciencia y hubiera utilizado sus poderes en él como castigo por su atrevimiento, sin embargo al ver que este seguía profundamente dormido, el cerebro de Shintarô comenzó a comprender que algo más, algo realmente importante había ocurrido y un miedo visceral lo recorrió cuando supo de qué se trataba y se dio cuenta de que sus sospechas habían sido acertadas.

Kuroko finalmente había "despertado" y eso significaba que el clan ahora tenía dos líderes sin un pacto de sumisión por parte de ninguno de ellos; y del mismo modo que Midorima sentía como su lealtad involuntariamente se dividía, poco a poco el resto del clan sentiría lo mismo hasta que alguno de los dos herederos muriera o uno jurara lealtad al otro.

Aquello, se recordó, solo había ocurrido una vez dentro del clan, muchos, muchos años antes de que él naciera. Y por lo que su padre le había contado, las consecuencias fueron terribles.

Un sonido quebrado e irreconocible escapó de sus labios antes de que Midorima fuera capaz de darse cuenta de que estaba riendo casi al borde de la histeria. No podía creer lo absurdamente injusta que era su propia suerte. No solo lo había arriesgado todo para ayudar a Kuroko a salvar a Kise y, de paso, darle a Akashi la oportunidad de olvidarse del dañino amor que sentía hacia su primo; sino que también, aunque no quisiera reconocérselo a sí mismo, había tenido la pequeña esperanza de que sin Tetsuya rondando ya su vida, Seijûrô pudiera darse cuenta de sus sentimientos y quizás llegar a corresponderle, pero ahora todo sería en vano.

Por su culpa, por la decisión que el mismo había tomado, la posición de Akashi dentro del clan estaba pendiendo de un hilo y Shintarô, a causa de sus celos e ingenuidad, había puesto al culpable fuera de su alcance.

Que irónico, pensó mientras se dejaba de caer al suelo de rodillas lleno de desesperación. Había salvado la vida de Kise solo para poner en peligro la suya. Si Akashi descubría su tracción, sin lugar a dudas Shintarô sería el próximo condenado a muerte.

—o—

A pesar del cansancio que sentía y de haberse repetido durante todo el camino de huida que las cosas resultarían bien, Kuroko no pudo evitar notar como el miedo le oprimía el corazón con sus helados dedos cuando llegó frente a la puerta del cuarto del motel. Las luces estaban completamente apagadas y todo se encontraba en absoluto silencio, sin embargo al percibir, casi sutilmente, el leve aroma tan particular que desprendía el chico al que había conocido el día anterior, se dio cuenta que éste también había notado la presencia de extraños mucho antes de que ellos llegaran ante su puerta y de allí el motivo de su precaución. Y no podía culparlo.

—Moo, Kurokocchi, en verdad no quiero parecer un pesimista pero, ¿estás totalmente seguro de lo que vas a hacer? Llevamos más de cuatro horas dando vueltas, tomando unos desvíos de locura y hemos acabado… _aquí_ —Ryôta miró con desconfianza y desagrado el pequeño y barato cuarto frente a ellos y soltó un suspiro cargado de desánimo—. ¿Podrías explicarme ahora por qué hemos venido a este sitio?

Aunque era capaz de empatizar con el malestar de su amigo, sobre todo al ver lo lastimado que estaba tras la golpiza que le habían propinado y el desgaste producido por el hambre, Tetsuya no estaba de ánimo para lidiar con las infantiles rabietas de Kise; el dolor de cabeza lo estaba torturando y físicamente se sentía bastante mal, y lo ocurrido entre ambos antes de abandonar la mansión no dejaba de dar vueltas en su cabeza. Tenía miedo de que sus aprensiones resultaran ser ciertas.

Po otro lado, sabía que su decisión era arriesgada y corría un riesgo terrible llevando al chico vampiro allí, pero en su desesperación aquella le había parecido de lejos la mejor opción; la única que podría ofrecerles una pequeña oportunidad para huir de Akashi y poder comenzar desde cero.

—Enseguida lo sabrás, Kise-kun. Ten paciencia, por favor —respondió Kuroko sin darle mayor explicaciones al tiempo que llamaba suavemente a la puerta—. Kagami-kun, soy Kuroko Tetsuya y estoy metido nuevamente en un problema. ¿Podrías dejarme entrar?

Como si aquellas hubieran sido palabras mágicas, la puerta se abrió casi de golpe dejando ver entre sombras al chico de pie bajo su umbral. Kagami, con el cabello rojizo oscuro revuelto y el recelo convertido en sorpresa en el rostro, lo miraba claramente intrigado. Kuroko se sintió un poco culpable.

—Oe, ¿qué te ha ocurrido esta vez, pequeño idiota? —Le preguntó el chico mientras lo sujetaba con firmeza de un brazo para hacerlo entrar a la habitación en penumbra, sin embargo se detuvo en seco cuando la alta figura de Kise apareció llenando por completo su campo de visión, haciendo que el joven lobo se tensara de golpe—. ¡¿Quién demonios es él?!

—Un amigo —le explicó Kuroko en tono apaciguador, aunque no pudo evitar temer que las cosas entre los dos chicos se complicaran un poco, sobre todo cuando se dio cuenta de la mirada amenazadora que le dedicó Ryôta a Kagami. Al ver la familiaridad con la que lo sujetaba, el muchacho rubio parecía estar ardiendo de furia contenida, por lo que suavemente, para no parecer descortés, Tetsuya se liberó del agarre del muchacho lobo—. Kise-kun, éste es Kagami Taiga-kun, el chico que me salvo la vida después de mi huida. Kagami-kun, este es Kise Ryôta-kun; mi único amigo dentro del clan y bueno… al que supongo que acabo de salvarle la vida.

Durante un par de minutos ambos jóvenes se observaron con recelo y desprecio; evaluando en silencio las debilidades y fortalezas del otro, quizás pensando en la mejor manera de atacar y salir victoriosos. Kuroko ya presagiaba lo peor, no obstante, y a pesar de la evidente desconfianza que mostraba hacia Kise, el chico lobo dio finalmente un paso hacia atrás y les indicó con un gesto que entraran al cuarto; cerrando la puerta tras ellos cuando lo hubieron hecho.

El destello de la luz, demasiado clara, le hirió los ojos durante unos segundos obligándolo a parpadear repetidamente hasta que pudo adaptarse a ésta y así poder mirar con mayor detenimiento al muchacho que otra vez se estaba convirtiendo en su salvador.

A pesar de lo mucho que lo había impresionado conocerlo, Tetsuya comprobó con cierta culpabilidad que su memoria no le había hecho justicia. Ciertamente los detalles más evidentes, como su contextura física y sus rasgos faciales seguían grabados en sus recuerdos con precisión, pero la esencia de vitalidad y fuerza terrenal que eran propias de su especie y de la propia y extraña naturaleza del chico, lo sorprendió hasta el punto de descolocarlo un poco y hacerle sentir miedo. Un temor que duró el breve instante que Kagami tardó en volverse a mirarlo con los rojizos ojos cargados de auténtica preocupación por él.

—Bien, Kuroko, ahora comenzarás a contarme en que maldito lío te has metido esta vez y por qué has regresado aquí. ¡Casi me has dado un susto de muerte cuando sentí la presencia de dos vampiros! ¡Pensé que te estaban persiguiendo!

—A mí también me gustaría saber porque estamos pidiéndole ayuda a un _lobo_ —musitó con un murmullo bastante audible Kise, cargando cada una de sus palabras con el desprecio inculcado toda su vida hacia la especie enemiga.

Sintiendo que la cabeza comenzaba a llenársele nuevamente de aquel extraño zumbido y respirar se le hacía un poco pesado, Kuroko perdió la paciencia que le quedaba y fulminó al chico vampiro con la mirada, logrando que éste se callara de golpe y bajara la mirada lleno de culpabilidad.

Al volverse a mirar a Kagami, vio que el muchacho lo observaba con una ceja levemente arqueada, en actitud interrogativa, y un amago de sonrisa en los labios. En ese momento fue el propio Kuroko quien se llenó de vergüenza porque el otro lo hubiera visto actuar de ese modo.

—Lo cierto es que es una historia un poco larga, así que intentaré resumirla en lo posible —comenzó a explicar—. Al líder de mi clan no le gustó demasiado el hecho que hubiese escapado la noche pasada, así que decidió castigarme, de cierta forma; y como Kise-kun fue quien me ayudó a salir a escondidas, pues decidió que él debería ser mi escarmiento.

—¿A qué…? ¿A qué te refieres exactamente con _eso_? —lo interrogó Kagami, y Tetsuya se percató, por su seria expresión, de que el muchacho ya tenía una idea bastante clara de lo que iba a significar ese "castigo".

—Me condenaron a morir, ya sabes. Ejecutado por mi propio clan, bla, bla, bla —dijo Kise desde la cama donde se había tumbado con naturalidad, como si fuera suya—. Akashicchi pensó que matarme era una buena manera de amedrentar a Kurokocchi para que no intentara huir otra vez y de paso librarse de mí. Lo más seguro es que ahora mismo deben estarnos buscando, y si nos encuentran nos mataran a los dos, o a los tres si te contamos a ti, lobo. Él suele ser bastante práctico con este tipo de asuntos. Por cierto, esta cama es espantosa, ¿cómo puedes dormir aquí?

La mirada de horror de Kagami al oír aquello dio paso a una de reconocimiento y resignada molestia. A Kuroko le hubiera gustado preguntarle qué era lo que pensaba realmente de lo que acababan de contarle. Quería saber qué clase de cosas terribles había visto para que nada de aquella historia pareciera sorprenderle; sin embargo, la presencia de Ryôta por un lado, como el hecho de que no se tenían la confianza suficiente, obligaron a su boca a permanecer cerrada.

—Ya veo. Así que el líder de tu clan es un tipo bastante despiadado —concluyó Kagami con rotundidad, logrando, para sorpresa de ambos, que Kise sonriera un poco.

—No lo sabes tú bien —respondió su amigo con una leve alegría infantil—. Por cierto, ¿es verdad eso de que salvaste a Kurokocchi? No hemos tenido tiempo de hablar mucho por eso de que iban a ejecutarme y luego la huida. Llevábamos horas yendo de un sitio a otro para ocultar nuestro rastro y eso no deja mucho tiempo para platicar, ya sabes —miró a Kagami ladeando ligeramente la cabeza y entrecerró sus ojos dorados de manera especulativa—. Kurokocchi parecer confiar en ti, sin embargo hay algo de esta historia que me inquieta. Si eres un lobo, deberías haber deseado matarlo en cuanto lo tuviste cerca, sobre todo si puedes sentir lo que él es, ¿verdad, Kagami-san? Porque está en nuestra naturaleza. Es algo instintivo, ¿o me equivoco?

—Kise-kun, basta —le pidió Kuroko a su amigo, semisúplica, semienfado. No quería obligar a Kagami a confesar que era un mestizo, y conocía suficientemente bien a su amigo para saber que éste lo estaba provocando a propósito para comprobar si podían o no confiar en el chico lobo antes de pedir su ayuda—. Kagami-kun me encontró en un momento difícil y, a pesar de que yo fui un poco… grosero —puntualizó, sin llegar a explicar realmente que había intentado matarlo—, él fue lo suficientemente generoso para ayudarme.

—Vaya idiota —Kagami lanzó una mirada envenenada a Ryôta y luego la apartó, ignorándolo descaradamente—. Soy mestizo, si era lo que querías saber, _vampiro_. Y sí, sé que este pequeño idiota de aquí es un sangre pura; pero sigue siendo un crio que no puede arreglárselas solo.

Nada más sentir que Kagami, con la naturalidad que siempre mostraba, posaba la mano sobre su cabello para revolvérselo sin mucha delicadeza, Kuroko presintió el desastre.

De un salto, bastante sorprendente si se tenía en cuenta lo mal herido y cansado que estaba, Ryôta se abalanzó sobre el joven lobo y lo tumbó en el duro piso con un golpe sordo. Oyó el quejido de dolor de Kagami así como el siseo amenazante de su amigo, quien, con los colmillos desenfundados, lo sujetaba firmemente de los hombros para impedirle moverse y el brillo depredador de la furia reflejado en los ojos.

—¡Kise-kun, no! —le gritó Kuroko al tiempo que se movía para intentar apartarlo del otro chico; pero Kagami fue más rápido y le pegó tal puñetazo que lanzó al vampiro contra la pared opuesta haciendo que Kise se azotara contra ella de manera dolorosa.

Poniéndose a pie a pesar del golpe, Ryôta se inclinó ligeramente hacia Kagami en una postura ofensiva; las uñas convertidas en afiladas garras y los colmillos listos para desgarrarle la garganta al menor descuido.

—¿Cómo te atreves a tratarlo así? —siseó furioso entre dientes su amigo. La ira había distorsionado sus facciones hasta convertir su hermoso rostro en una máscara de crueldad—. No sabes lo que es. ¡No tienes idea de _quien_ es! ¡Si vuelves a tocarlo…!

Un miedo repentino a que Kise revelara más de lo que quería contarle a Kagami de momento, hizo que el malestar que llevaba horas sintiendo comenzara a embargarlo por completo. Kuroko sentía el zumbido ir aumentando dentro de su cabeza, cada vez más fuerte, cada vez más rápido; como si tuviera un enjambre de abejas enfurecidas dentro del cerebro y no lo dejaran en paz.

Cerró los ojos unos segundos y se concentró en volver a respirar con normalidad, temeroso de que en cualquier momento pudiera comenzar a hiperventilar y se negaba por completo a dar una imagen tan patética frente a ambos chicos; no obstante, al abrirlos nuevamente y ver como Kagami sujetaba de la pechera de la blanca camisa a Kise, preparándose para golpearlo otra vez, no pudo soportarlo más.

—¡Basta! —gritó, cubriéndose los oídos con las manos; intentando amortiguar el zumbido insoportable. El estruendo del estallido y el retumbar del suelo lo pilló por sorpresa y, perdiendo la fuerza repentinamente, Kuroko no pudo mantener el equilibrio, cayendo de rodillas sobre el duro suelo, logrando que el dolor le llenara los ojos de lágrimas y lo hiciera volver a la realidad.

El silencio sepulcral que siguió a la explosión lo sorprendió, y al posar sus ojos celestes sobre los dos muchachos, notó idénticas expresiones de fascinado horror; un horror que el mismo Kuroko sintió cuando vio los cristales de la lámpara y la ventana, así como otro objetos irreconocibles desperdigados a trozos por distintos lados del cuarto, y la larga grieta que había partido el piso de madera por la mitad, de un extremo a otro de la habitación.

¿Ese había sido él?, se preguntó con el corazón acelerado a causa del miedo, observando sus propias manos como si estás hubieran hecho algo sin que él se diera cuenta Y quizás así había sido. ¿Qué era lo que le ocurría? ¿Acaso Akashi le había hecho algo en el momento que lo atacó? ¿En que se estaba convirtiendo? ¡No se reconocía a sí mismo!

Kuroko estaba a punto de abrir la boca para gritar cuando notó que alguien se sentaba a su lado en el piso y lo cubría por completo con una tela. El olor de Kagami, cálido y terroso inundó sus fosas nasales; aquella sería seguramente su chaqueta, pensó; y cuando sintió el reconfortante peso de su mano sobre la espalda, en una lenta y cadente caricia, no pudo evitar que las lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos y se permitió finalmente llorar en silencio dentro la pequeña privacidad que aquel aislamiento le permitía.

—Está bien, tranquilo. Todo está bien, Kuroko —oyó decir a Kagami mientras este lo seguía reconfortando—. Hay que reconocer que eso que has hecho ha sido increíble, aunque supongo que tendrás que aprender a controlarlo un poco.

A pesar de lo mal y culpable que se sentía, Tetsuya no pudo evitar reírse por lo absurdo de su comentario, aunque acalló su risa casi enseguida.

—Pero la habitación… —replicó Kuroko bajo la chaqueta, odiando lo lastimera que le parecía su propia voz. Él no solía ser así, sus emociones estaban descontroladas. Y lo odiaba— la he destrozado

—Sí, bueno, supongo que no podemos hacer nada con eso —concluyó Kagami resignado.

—Podríamos dejar algo de dinero para el arreglo —sugirió Kise que parecía haberse tranquilizado completamente—. Bueno, esta vez si te has pasado un poco, Kurokocchi. Aunque estoy de acuerdo con el lobo de que ha sido sorprendente.

Al oír la alegre risa de su amigo, Tetsuya finalmente decidió terminar de lamentarse y, quitándose de encima la chaqueta, miró a Kise que de pie observaba divertido el desastre que se había montado. Kagami, por otro lado, seguía sentado a su lado y cuando los ojos de ambos se encontraron, Kuroko volvió a sentir nuevamente aquella extraña conexión; aquella especie de atracción que parecía empujarlo hacia el chico lobo con la misma fuerza que la luna atraía las mareas sin darles oportunidad de oponerse.

Por un momento, por una pequeña fracción de segundo, pensó que Kagami lo iba a acariciar. La intensidad con que lo observaba, el leve movimiento de su mano, la casi imperceptible inclinación de su cuerpo hacia el suyo, le hizo pensar que quizás el chico se sentía tan atraído como él; sin embargo el momento pasó y poniéndose rápidamente de pie, al tiempo que se enfundaba las manos en los bolsillo de los vaqueros, Taiga le dio la espalda y fingió inspeccionar la profunda grieta que Kuroko había provocado.

—Tal vez deberíamos ir pensando en marcharnos lo más pronto posible —sugirió tranquilamente Kagami—. Yo pensaba hacerlo casi en la madrugada, pero quizás deberíamos irnos ahora mismo. Sobre todo si los están buscando.

—Ni siquiera te lo he pedido amablemente —le dijo Kuroko y suspiró cansado. Ambos compartieron una mirada de comprensión al saber a lo que él se refería—. ¿El lugar del que me hablaste…?

—Si es como Tatsuya me ha dicho, no creo que haya problemas en que te quedes allí por un tiempo. Seas lo que seas —puntualizó Kagami y con un gesto de cabeza señaló a Kise que, mientras ordenaba un poco el cuarto, oía atento su conversación—. Y tampoco esa cosa.

—¡Moo, que malo eres conmigo, Kagamicchi! —protestó Kise de manera infantil—. No es necesario que me trates tan mal.

Al oírlo hablar, Kagami miró al chico vampiro con espanto.

—¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡¿Cómo diablos me has llamado?!

—Kise-kun suele referirse así a quienes respeta o son sus amigos —aclaró Kuroko, pero Kagami no parecía para nada complacido con aquella explicación.

—¡No quiero que me llame así! —Miró a Ryôta un poco asustado y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, poniendo algo más de distancia entre ellos—. ¡Te prohíbo que vuelvas a llamarme así, idiota!

—¡Pero si ya somos amigos, Kagamicchi! Y juntos vamos a encargarnos de que Kurokocchi esté bien.

—No, me retracto. Solo voy a llevarte a ti conmigo —le dijo Kagami con una determinación tan débil que Tetsuya sabía que no duraría nada—. A este tipo lo vamos a dejar aquí.

Aquella absurda discusión duró durante los quince minutos restantes que fue lo que demoraron en estar listos antes de partir nuevamente y refugiarse en la oscuridad de la noche.

Kuroko seguía estando asustado de lo que vendría, y ahora también se temía un poco a sí mismo y a los cambios que estaba experimentando, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía bien, incluso un poco feliz. Allí, junto a Kise y Kagami, dispuestos a comenzar una aventura completamente loca y arriesgada, tuvo la esperanza de que pertenecía a un lugar, algo que no había experimentado desde la muerte de su madre. Que lo que hacía estaba bien.

Se había arriesgado y lo había perdido todo: su familia, su clan, su seguridad, su estatus; sin embargo se sentía más completo que nunca antes.

Akashi y él habían provocado una disonancia en el mundo que ambos conocían, y lo habían quebrado en dos. Y Kuroko estaba decidido a tomar el trozo que le correspondía y no dejarlo ir jamás.

Finalmente reclamaba su libertad.

* * *

 _A quienes hayan llegado hasta aquí, muchas gracias por leer, espero que el capítulo les haya gustado y por lo menos compense la larga espera. Ya poco a poco vuelvo a ponerme al día así que en un par de semanas debería estar la siguiente actualización después de la de Hilo Rojo (una por medio, como corresponde)._

 _La historia poco a poco va avanzando, y confío en que en unos cuantos capítulos más todas las etapas introductorias se hayan reducido al mínimo o esa es mi idea, pero curiosamente suele ocurrir que cada capítulo a pesar de las bases originales avanza un poco por su cuenta, algo que resulta bastante divertido._

 _Nuevamente muchas gracias por el tiempo, por los comentarios y por la espera. Nos leeremos pronto._


End file.
